Compatible - Incompatible
by VaiBa
Summary: Destiny plays a important role in everyones life if it seperated u n ur love, n if ur love was pure then it has its own ways of getting u back. u just have to do is trust it... what will happen if such things really happen with two besties,will they be compatible or incompatible with each other after that. confused? to clear out just peep in. happy HYANT based...PMs later
1. Chapter 1

Hello gydas….

How r u all…..

Happy diwali (belated) to u all….

I know aap log muze pagal samaz rahe honge….but yaa…m late naa…kuch unavoidable circumstances the…

Forget it…

This is my second story…..so plz do tell me hows it….…

It includes…ISHYANT, VIVESHA n KAVIN OC….

Baki log bhi honge….but very rarely…..

So enough of my nonsence….lets move to the story…..

Compatible – Incompatible

A girl sitting in front of the a mirror fully dressed like a bride…..a red colored lehenga…many ornaments….n mehendi…..

She was constantly looking at her mehendi…specifically at her would –be husbands initial letter…

"D"

That one letter meant soo much for her….now her whole world seemed to be that single letter….

Her friends there were trying to trouble her a lot…but she was least attentive to them….she was far away from the chaos in that room…..she was in her own dream world….

Seeing her lost her friends got super irritated…

'o god…we r troubling u…..n u….u r not even paying attention to us….'

A sad tone came up from one of her friend….n all others laughed….with this she came to reality…..

Purvi : kya yaar…aise nahi karte….

Tarika : arey purvi….samzo….ab vo sirf aur sirf unki baat sunegi…hame tho bhul hi jaigi naa vo….

N all shared laugh…before she could say anything…..divya came running….

Divya : suno sab log….vo DIPAK….(others looked at her)….sorry sorry vo DIPAK JIJU aa gaye baraat leke….

Girl : haa mai bhi tayyar hu…chalo chalet hai…..

Purvi : oye over excited person…..ruk jaa

Divya : haa haa ruk tu….mai sirf ye batane aai thi….tuze niche aanemai abhi bohot time hai…so tu shantise baith yaha…..

Kajal : aur nahi tho kya…..chali niche….behena ruk tho thoda…puri zindagi bhar uni k sath rehena hai…..atleast tab tak hamare sath reh.,…..

Shreya : kyu tum log bechari ko pareshan kar rahe ho….

Tarika : kyu…..tho kya tuze pareshan kare…..

Girl: uff….shant ho jao….kitna bolte ho tum log…..

Kajal : hmm…ab hamara bolna bhi aacha nahi lag raha madam ko….

Ruhana : abhi shadi hui nahi tho ye haal hai….kal ko shadi k baad tho hame bhul hi jaigi…..

Girl : aisa kuch nahi hai….

Divya : haa….aur nahi tho kya….as it is tu shadi k baad cid chod k Ahmadabad chali jaigi…apne pati k sath…..tho ham kaise yaad rahenge…..

Girl : oye…..cid nahi chod rahi mai…..six months ki leave le rahi hu…..unse baat karke firse join karungi…

Purvi : aur agar vo naa mane tho…..

The girl was silent…..…she had no answer for it…..

The silence was broken by TASHAs arrival….

Tasha : ISHITA…..r u ready….

Ishita : haa yaar m ready….

Tasha :(looking at all others)muze aise kyu lag raha hai….ki tum log kuch serious discussion kar rahe the…..

Shreya : haa…pehele mazak kar rahe the…..then it turned to be serious…

Divya : sach keh rahi hu…..ishi….…plz mat jaa naa….plz…

Kajal : haa agar tere husband ne tuze wapas cid join karne ki permission nahi di tho…

Tasha : stop it girls…

Ishi : yaa really…I trust my dad…..he will definitely choose a right person for me…..

Tarika : sawal right aur wrong ka hai hi nahi…sawal ye hai….ki agar usne tuze firse join hone ki permission nahi di tho…

Ishi : nahi di tho naa de….mai manungi unki baat…

Shreya ; enough yaar…ispe already discuss karke ho chukka hai…ab aur nahi….plz….

Kajal : ok par agar tuze shadi karni hi thi…tho tu koi Mumbai ka banda tho dhund sakti thi naa….. Ahmadabad….direct gujarat…

Ishi : ab unki job vahape hai tho kya kar sakte hai…..

Purvi : girls useless talking about this…..

Tasha : kabse vahi bol rahi hu…ok mai abhi aai…..

N she moves out…n the girls again start their general talk…

Tasha directly goes to terrace…..n stands silent…three other boys also present…no one uttering a single word…..finally one of the boy spoke up….

Boy 1 : yaar abhi bhi time nahi gaya hai…jaa usey jake bata de….

Tasha : agar tu nahi bol sakta tho atleast hame tho batane de….

Boy 2 : see we know that tu hi usey sahise handle kar sakta hai….

Tasha : yaar….kuch tho bol….

Boy 3 :(taking a deep breath) koi usey kuch nahi bolega…galti meri hai…n plz agar vo khush hai tho jo ho raha hai hojane do…..

Tasha : u very well know DUSHYANT ki vo ye sab apne dad k kehenepe kar rahi hai….

Dushyant : n uske dad uske liye sahi decision hi lenge…

Tasha : but tumse zyada koi usey khush nahi rakh sakta…n unkle ko ye baat pata nahi hai…KAVIN VIVEK samzao issey….

Kv : bhai samaz…kyu zid kar raha hai…..

Dushyant : no yaar…dekha nahi tum logone vo kitna khush hai…haa ye baat sahi hai ki mai ussey pyaar karta hu….par mai vo pehele realize nahi kar paya…..n jab realize hua tab tak der ho chuki thi….uski shadi tai ho chuki thi….n we all know how she is….uske liye mai sirf ek aacha friend hu…aur kuch nahi…n agar aaj mai usey aise kuch bolunga tho kahi hamari friendship bhi…..nahi nahi…..aise nahi kar sakta mai…

Vivek : aisa kyu soch rahe ho…..shayad tum apne dil ki baat bata doge n ye shadi bhi ruk jaye…..

Dushyant : no not at all….naa hi mai bataunga naa hi tum maise koi aur….

Kv : par…..

Dushyant : no means no….now lets get down…..ham log yaha hai ye baat thik nahi hai….

All nooded n moved to the hall…..n had a fake smile on their lips….

Divya came to four of them….

Divya : arey dushyant sir aap yaha hai…..mai kabse aapko dhund rahi hu…

Dushyant : muze kyu dhund rahi thi tum….

Divya : vo aapki best friend hai naa…usey aapse milna hai…..jaldi chaliye….she is waiting…..

All four looked at each other…n dushyant followed divya to ishitas room….he entered n found her sitting in front of the mirror…..he tried to have a small smile on his face…..ishita sensed his presence…..n turned to him….

Ishita : arey kaha the itni der…subahase gayab ho…..

Dushyant : haa ab meri bestie jaa rahi hai tho muze ye confirm karna hoga naa ki vo apni saari things sahise lele…kuch reh gaya tho…..bechari ko Ahmadabad se wapas aana hoga…

Ishita :means tum meri packing kar rahe the….yaar aur bhi tho log hai naa vo sab karne k liye…tumhey karne ki kya zaroorat thi…..n agar meri saman ki itti hi chinta hai naa…tho meri sabse important thing jo mai yaha chod k jaane wali hu vo bhi de do muze…

Dushyant :(a small smile appears on his lips) aacha…..umm…..lemme guess….that thing is ur house…..ishita…agar vo tera ghar hai naa….tho bohot difficult hai usey pack karna…

Ishita : no mr. dushyant…u r wrong…ussey bhi bohot kuch important hai…..

Dushyant : aacha aur vo kya hai…..

Ishita :(teary)mere dost…..my besties…..(his smile fainted)bolo….what about my friends n friendship…..muze baki kisi bhi baat ka bura nhai lag raha…..nahi mom dad se dur jaane ka….naa hi cid chodna padega iska…..but the thing that I don't wanna lose is u…..tasha…. none of u yaar…plz…tum bhi chalo naa mere sath…plz….(n a tear was about to fall off…)

Dushyant :(brushing her tears off) come on ishita…don't cry….agar ab tu rone lagi naa…..tho tera makeup kharab ho jaiga….n then purvi n kajal muze datengi….bolegi 'subahase ishi thik thi….dushyant ne aate hi rula diya usey….' Tuze aacha lagega naa jab sab muze datenge…..n soch le…..agar tera makeup kharab ho gaya…tho firse karna padega….n usmai aur do ghante lagenge…n then tera dulha bhag jaiga….

Ishita hit him on his hands…n then both started laughing…..

Ishita : ill miss u a lot yaar….

Dushyant :(carelessly) but ill not at all miss u…..

Ishita glared him…n then hit him….

Dushyant : ok baba…..ill miss u ….but only thodasa…ok….

Ishita : arey…bargaining kya kar raha hai….thodasa kya thodasa…jaa tu mai nahi baat karne wali tuzse…

Dushyant : gussa…..hmm….btw ab tum perfect dulhan lag rahi ho….

Ishita :(confused) matlab?

Dushyant : arey means….red dress…almost matching ornaments…mehendi bhi reddish brown…sandle also of same colour…..n now…gussey ki vajahase…tera cherera bhi red ho gaya hai…

N he starts laughing….n chase begins in the room…..as soon as tasha entered she was welcomed with a flying pillow…..she looked at them….n both instantly stood straight…..

Tasha : ye kya ho raha tha?

Both : (together…...pointing one another)isney shuru kiya…..

Tasha : o god u both…..baccho ki taraha zagad rahe ho,….n ishita aaj teri shadi hai…kabhi bhi pandit ji tuze niche bula sakte hai….n tu…..come on yaar…..n dushyant don't trouble her….

Dushyant : no re….mai kabhi kisiko pareshan karta hu kya….issne hi start kiya…..

Ishita : chup kar…tasha mai tho kabse ready hu….koi bulata hi nahi…..

Just then shreya entered…..

Shreya : ishita chal…..pandit ji bula rahe hai….

Ishita : haa…mai tho ready hu…..n she started moving with shreya….but she halted at the door…turned n moved to dushyant…..hugged him n then tasha….

Ishita : ill miss u both a lot….

Dushyant : no more tears…..only smile…

Tasha : tu niche jaa…..everyone must be waiting….

Ishita nooded n moved down with shreya….tasha n dushyant waited back…..

Tasha : tu hamari sunne wala tho hai nahi…tho ab niche chale yaa yahi rukna hai…..

Dushyant : haa haa….jana hai naa nichey…..mere bestie ki shadi hai…..

N saying so he went to the hall…

Tasha : kash mai tere liye kuch kar pati…..but m feeling helpless….(folding hands)o godie god….plz kuch kijiye…..inki love story shuru honese pehelehi khatam mat kijiye…..

N she also moved to the hall…..

Ok so done for today…

So kya ishita ki shadi sach mai dipak se ho jaigi….yaa koi twist hoga…..

Think think…

I know sab log muzse gussa honge...aapko lag raha hoga ki iska dimag thik tho hai naa…par yehi start hai….

N yaa agar akisiko ye aacha nahi laga…..tho sorry…

But m not gona stop this one….

N yaa I remember rainbow is remaining…n only 3-4 chapters r remaining more of it….ill try updating it soon…..

N iska next chap kab aiga ye tho mai nahi jaanti…..ill try doing it soon…..but unavoidable circumstances…n the biggest among them is STUDIES…my sem exam cuming up…so there might be delay…but ill try not to delay much…

Bohot bolti hu naa mai…..

Leave it….

Lemme know how is this one…

Keep reading….keep smiling….

Take care….

Bye…..


	2. AJEEB SI DASTAN

Ok so m back….

Kuch zyada hi jaldi hu naa…

Thank u ceremony n all baad mai :P….lets move to the chap…

Ok so before going to the chap….kuch baate reh gai thi…..aajkal mai kuch zyada hi bhullakad ho chuki hu…so reh gai….

In this story…..

Vivesha r married

Dushyant n kavin r real brothers….

Kavin will be paired with oc…not purvi…..so plz don't again ask to make it a kevi fic…ill not be able to fulfill the demand…

N none of their families stay with them…..

N dipak is son of ishitas dads friend….

(I know this is silly….but I thought u must know this)

* * *

Ajeeb si dastan…..

Ishita n shreya reach the hall…..

As she enters all look at her…her mom n dad come up to her…

Nilam :(ishita's mom) kitni pyaari lag rahi hai meri bacchi…kisiki nazar naa lage…(n she applied some kajal from her eyes to ishita….n ishita just smiled to her…..)

Raghav : arey ab kya rulaogi meri pari ko…dekho aaj uski shadi hai…..ab usey aur mat pareshan karo…..beta tum chalo….tumhari maa tho kahi bhi shuru ho jati hai…chalo jaldi muhurat tala jaa raha hai…

Ishita : papa maa ne tho bataya mai kaisi lag rahi hu…par aapne nahi bataya…so kya mai ye samju ki mai buri lag rahi hu….

Raghav : arey nahi bacche….aisi baat nahi hai….tu bohot aachi lag rahi hai…..

Abhi : unkle aapki beti naa sirf aapki baat manti hai…..kisi aur ki sunti bhi nahi hai….

Ishita : arey sir aisa nahi hai…..baki sabki baat bhi mai maanti hu….

Nilam : vo sab baad mai dekhenge….ab chalo…dipak wait kar raha hai…

N nilam n raghav took her to the mandap….here tasha came down n stood far away from the mandap….the rituals started n vivek went to tasha…

Vivek : tumhey uske paas hona chahiye…..

Tasha : muze ye shadi hi manzoor nahi hai…n ye bhi sach meri manzoori ki zaroorat hi nahi hai….

Vivek : hmm…..ye tho sach hai…..

A silence prevailed…..they looked at ishi performing all the rituals by her all self….n then their gaze turned to dushyant who had a wide smile on his face….but only they were able to notice the pain in his eyes…those eyes didn't had that usual charm as they had two months ago…..

 **Flashback :**

Dushyant was pacing up n down in his house, he had drank almost 2-3 liters of water in those 3 hours….n kavin was looking at him utterly confused….

Kavin : bhai yaar kyu bp badha raha hai…bol naa…..kya batana hai tuze…

But he received no answer…after a long 15 mins the door opened…..tasha n vivek entered…..both were confused looking at dushyant…sitting on the couch eating nails….

Vivek : if u want…..mere bhi nails badh gaye hai…kha le…

Tasha : kavin tune isey khana nahi diya….jo ye nails kha raha hai…

Dushyant : aa gaye tum dono I was waiting for u only…

Vivek : hame nahi malum tha koi hamara nails khake wait kar raha hoga…..

Kavin : haa haa…bohot jaldi aa gaye…agar aur thodi det kar dete naa tho mera bp shoot ho jata…..

Tasha : tumhey bp ki problem nahi hai yaar…..tho kaise possible hai….

Kavin : pucho…pucho apne bestie se….iski vajahase sab hone wala tha…..

Vivek : tera bhai hai naa…..tho tu puch,…..

Before their discussion could continue…

Dushyant :(irritated)chup raho…..i have something serious to talk about….

Vivek : n u very well know we cant be serious about anything….

Kavin : arey haa serious honese yaad aaya….aaj ki case jo hai naa….

Dushyant :(angrily)don't divert the topic…ye meri life ki case ka sawal hai….n u gys r least cared…..

Tasha : ok fine….we r silent…bolo aisa konsi badi case aai hai tumhari life mai….

Dushyant : I M IN LOVE…..

Kavin : haa tho itni bhi kya badi baat hai sirf pyaaaaaa…(he realised what dushyant said)kya tuze pyaar hua hai…

Dushyant : yes PYAAR…..

Vivek :(shocked) kon hai vo unlucky ladki….(dushyant glared her)sorry….

Tasha : sach hi tho bola useny…..

Kavin : baki sab chod….bata meri bhabi ka naam….

Dushyant : ISHITA…ISHITA SE PYAAR HUA HAI,…

Vivek : someone plz pinch me….this is simply unbelievable…..

Tasha : vivek drama band kar….dushyant r u serious,…..

Dushyant : yes im…..

Kavin : congrats bhai…..(n he hugged him)…kab bata raha hai usey?

Dushyant : vahi nahi pata…..isliye tumhey bulaya hai…

Kavin ; jaldi bol de varna mai mauke pe chauka mar lunga….

Tasha : bakwas band kar yaar….dushyant kal hi bol de usey…

Dushyant : thik hai kal hi bolta hu….

Vivek : arey haa is sab k chakkar mai ek baat tho maine batai hi nahi…(others looked at him…..)dushyant nails mat khaya kar…..they r poisonous...vaise bhi pyaar naam ka poision tho tune pee liya hai…..ab iski zaroorat nahi…(n he received some deadly glares…..)ok I was trying to make the situation light…..kuch zyada hi serious ho gaya tha ye…(n all shared a laugh)

N that night they all decided the plan that how will dushyant propose ishita…

Next day…

Dushyant n kavin entered….a very big smile on dushyants face…..he was really very happy…

All others too entered…..but ishita was seen no where…..nor did tasha was seen around…seeing ishita was not present abhi asked dushyant….

Abhi : tum jaante ho aaj ishita kyu nahi aai?

Dushyant : pata nahi sir….uska call bhi nahi aaya…..

Acp sir :(entering)ishita agle kuch din nahi aayegi…..vo apne ghar gai hai….uske papane uska rishta tai kar diya….

All were happy listening this…..but dushyant was shocked…..ishita could atleast tell him about her departure….but she didn't informed…..he moved out n saw tasha standing hopeless in the store room…..he went to her….n stood silent besides her…after few mins he broke the silence…..

Dushyant : tumhey pata tha?

Tasha :(taking deep breadth) aaj subaha ghar se nikalnese pehele aaya tha uska call….tab bataya usne…n ye bhi kaha ki vo jo papa kahenge usey manegi….. as it is usney aaj tak kisisey pyaar nahi kiya…..so vo papa ki choice ko aapni choice banaigi,…..(n she looked at him hopeless)tum usey ek baar bata kyu nahi dete…..shayad kuch ho jaye….

Dushyant : no….let her go with her dads opinion…..vo uskeliye aacha hi sochenge…ab chalo…..un madam ko tho chutti mili hai…par hame kaam hai….lets go inside…n mai ussey naraz hu…muze bina bataye chali gayi….

N they both drifted back to their work…since then he had lost his charm…his all time sweet smile n his always cheerful behavior…

 **Present :**

Tasha n vivek were simply standing…..not even looking at each other…

Tasha : kuch tho karna hoga vivek….issey pehelehi kuch karna chahiye tha…

Vivek : par ham kuch nahi kar sakte the…..yaad hai naa dushyant ne kaha tha agar ham ishi ko sach bata bhi de tho bhi vo nahi accept karega…

Tasha : haa vo bhi tha…..(she thought something….)umm agar ham uski baatoko record kar ke ishita ko sunai tho….abhi tho shadi hui nahi hai…..

"aur tumhey lagta hai mai ye hone dunga….."

Dushyant came to them n stood between them…

Dushyant : maine pehele bhi kaha hai n ab phir se keheta hu….ishita ko koi kuch nahi bolega….we live in reality…ye koi serial yaa dream nahi hai jo kuch bhi hoga…..yaa jo Imagine karo vo sach ho jaye…reality mai jot um soch rahe ho vo possible nahi hai….samze…n leave it on destiny…..if god don't wanna have love in my life …..then I accept it…..n haa I agree initially thoda dukh hoga but with time everyting gets healed…ill copeup….dont worry…..now have smile on ur faces n pray good luck for their married life…..

Tasha : hmm…..means u want us to stick a fake smile n roam….as u r doing…

Dushyant : u just don't show ur disapproval…..smile apne aap aa jaigi….

Vivek : we cant….we live in reality…..to hide ur emotions if possible only in serials or dreams…..not in real life….sorry…(trying to be sarcastic)

Dushaynt :(smiling) good one vivek….par yeh…..its possible….good try...

N soon they heard pandit ji saying…

Pandit ji : ab var aur vadhu phero k liye khade ho jaye…

Both of them got up….n pandit ji went on explaining the meaning of each n every phere…

(a/n : ok so im gona tell the vows taken by bride n bridegroom…..n it will be in English…but remember pandit ji is not explaining in English….he chants those mantras in Sanskrit….if u didn't get what I said just now leave it n move ahead…)

The first vow…..

Groom…..

 _I will keep you cherished and take care of your welfare and provide happiness to your and to our children. We will together take care of our home, finance and food._

Bride ….

 _I agree to share the responsibilities you have taken in the first phera_

The second vow…..

Groom…..

 _I will give love to you and only you. I will give you courage and strength always._

Bride…

 _I will fill your heart with strength and courage and will rejoice in your happiness_

The third vow….

Groom….

 _We will grow prosperous and wealthy and work hard to give education to our children._

Bride….

 _I will give you my love with single-minded devotion. All other men are secondary to me._

The fourth vow…

Groom…..

 _I thank you for the sacredness you have brought into my life._

Bride…..

 _I will always be with you and participate in all divine acts like fire sacrifice, charity and worship._

The fifth vow…

Groom….

 _I ask Goddess Laxmi to bless us and make us prosperous._

Bride….

 _I will be with you, whether it is your joy or sorrow. I will be happy with your true love_

The sixth vow….

Groom…

 _I will fill your heart with peace and joy every now and then._

Bride….

 _May God always bless you and I'll be there for you in every stage of your life._

The seventh vow….

Groom….

 _As you have taken the seven pheras with me, our friendship and love has become inseparable and strong. Now, you are mine and I'm yours and may our matrimony last forever with success._

Bride….

 _I have taken all these vows with my pure heart and I will never let you down. I will be a faithful companion and promise to live life of love, friendship and mutual trust. I will love you always, throughout my life. I have now become your wife by taking these 7 pheras in front of the holy fire_

N finally after those seven rounds pandit ji declared …

Pandit ji : vivah sampanna hua…..

All clapped aloud…..pandit ji went on saying….

Pandit ji : ab aap pati patni hai…iske aage ki har khusi aur dukh mai aapko ek dusreka sath dena hai…..

N they both bend down to touch pandit jis feet…n then one by one they took all elders blessings….

Nilam : ( to all the guests…)jaise aap sab jaante hai…reception do din baad pune mai hoga…..tho aana zaroor….

Acp sir : nilam ji hame khushi hoti …par jaise ki aap jaanti hai…..hamari duty hai…..ham sab log nahi aa sakte…..

Raghv : koi nahi…aap ki duty important hai…

Kajal : par ham aayenge….

Acp sir : haa haa…..ye ladkiya aayengi…

Ishita : thank u sir…

Tasha :(cuming up) sorry ishita par mai nahi aa paungi…

All looked at her confused….

Ishita : no excuses tasha…..i know sirf girls ko chutti milegi…..means dushyant tho aa nahi payega….n ab tub hi mana kar rahi hai….

Tasha : vo naa kal mummy ji aa rahi hai…n is baar tho atleast muze rukna hoga….last do baar jab vo aai thi tab tho mai nahi thi….ek baar mission tha n last time I was in hospital naa…so agar is baar bhi nahi rahi tho unhey lagega mai unse bhag rahi hu…I think I must stay back…

Ishita : yaar ye galat hai…tum dono bhi nahi aaoge….ye saaf saaf cheating hai…

Nilima : tasha beta kuch ho nah sakta…..

Tasha : mummy ji tho aa hi rahi hai…..so really very sorry…..

Raghav : ok thik hai….ishita baad mai phirse mil lena…

Shama :(dipaks mom)jaldi chalo…..kal subaha hame pune k liye nikal na hai…

Ishita : thik hai….(she hugged tasha ) ill meet u soon…

Tasha : sure…..

N then the rasam of bedai started…as ishita said…she felt nothing leaving her parents or her house…but when at last she came in front of cid team…..she turned teary…..

Yes it was her second family…..she had a dad there…..many big brothers….few bhabis of hers…..sisters….n jijus….n the most important…her friends…sorry her besties…..

She looked at four of them…..

Ishita : so tum charo maise koi bhi nahi aaiga…..

Kavin : arey gudiya….rona mat….rona hame chahiye….i mean teri yaad aaigi n chaha k bhi ham nahi aa payenge…..

Vivek : ab roo mat….n zyada timepass bhi mat kar…kal nikalna hai naa….otherwise…..(in a low tone….so that only five of them can listen…) aajhi tuze saas ka gussa dekhne milega…..n aajse hi vo typical saas-bahu wala zagda shuru hoga….(n they all smilled in tears…)

Ishita : dushyant u were crying naa?

Dushyant : nahi tho….mai tho ulta khush hu…..aafat tali…..jaan chute meri…..

Ishita : mai aafat hu…..(n she looked at him very innocently…..as if she was very sad…)

Dushyant : arey meri maa…aisa mat bana apna cehera…..chal koi naa…tu aafat nahi hai…tut ho meri bestie hai naa….

Tasha ; phirse uski tang kheech raha hai naa tu,….ishita ….take care….aagr kisi cheese ki zaroorat ho tho batana…..

Dushyant : haa…chahe kuch bhi ho jaye,….u can always share it with us…

Kavin ; haa…we r always there…..

Vivek :(to dipak)khayal rakhana hamari ishita ka…..princess hai hamari….

N finally they all stopped …ishita turned n started moving with dipak…n all werescreeming from inside…don't go…..but….it was unaudible….

She stopped n turned n hugged each n everyone….all five were crying badly…..very badly….nor ishita wanted to leave them…. neither they wanted her to leave….

But the time didn't allowed them to wait back…..they had to mave ahead…

N they did so…

Finally ishita went to dipaks house….n vivasha n dushyant n kavin to their respective homes…..

* * *

So here I end….(sorry for mistakes….i haven't read it)

So ishita ki shadi tho ho gai…ab….

Is this the end…..the destruction….or a new start…..

Ishyant fans…plz drop the plans of killing me….

Lots more to come up yet…..Just keep following the this….

Destiny is yet to play its role…..

Aishwarya (KAVINSANJANA) : dear….ull again have to wait…thanks for reviewing…love u too…

Meghu (Meghana0106) : this one is quite emotional….plz bare with me yaar…

Anushka (Anushka Diya) : I agree with u vivesha r the cutest of all…n the reason is the friendship the understanding n simplicity they have….

Srija (Barbie Girl Srija) : see ho gai ishita ki shadi…..thanks for the review…..

Ishu (Sunshine Dareya) : I m glad u liked it…..thanks a lot dear…..

Levisha :sorry for ur disappointment…as I said I cant make it a kevi fic… sorry…

Fatima : I m glad that u liked it dear…..thanks for reviewing…

N guest :….thanks to u too….n keep reading….

N thanks to all silent readers too…..(I know one is u ash….)

Keep reading…keep smiling….

Take care….

Bye….


	3. True n false……

Here V is back….

Well m happy that my dear friends r liking this story….

So without wasting a single minute Lets directly go to the chapter…

 _ **True n false…**_

Next day…

The whole beauro was silent….…..n but natural it was suppose to be…..coz…..….the life of cid…...the women power of cid…...has at ones gone on leave…..n the reason is their friends reception…..

Yes after the girls …no girl accept Tasha was there…so all the boys were doing their work seriously…no one spoke anything…..

The day was of relief as no case was reported…..so their working pace was reduced but yet it seemed to be fast….…..n it seemed that the time was halting at frequent intervals….not willing to end the day….they were working n working…..

Abhi daya rajat n sachin were in a cabin discussing about a very old case….

Vineet Nikhil freedy n pankaj were busy in a corner with their pending files…..

N tasha vivek dushyant n kavin were looking after some unsolved cases n files n updating the data….

Just then dushyant's phone rang…..he was engrossed in his file…atleast with lots of efforts he managed to do so…n so without looking who it is he answered the call….

The phone conversation…

Dushyant : hello dushyant bol raha hu…aap ki tareef….

"HADD HAI YAAR…"

A loud voice came from other side…. n he had almost dropped his phone but managed to save it…..

"24 HOURS NAHI HUE MAI VAHASE CHALI KYA AAI…TUMNE MERA NO DELET KAR DIYA…..N MEMORY SE BHI MITA DIYA KI MERA NO BHI YAAD NAHI…" a shocked n hurt voice came from other side….

He looked who it was…..n realized it was her…n he knew he is gona have a tough time convincing her…..

Dushyant :(pov) mar gaya…ab ye muze kaccha chaba jaigi….o god bacha lena…..

Dushyant :(on the call) sooooooooooo Sorry ishita…..vo maine dekha nahi kiska call hai…n just pick it up….vo file mai busy tha…(but she didn't let him continue…)

Ishita :(scolding him) waah….aacha bahana hai….Mr Dushyant kya aap muze choti bacchi samazte hai ki mai inn baatope bharosa karungi…

Dushyant tried to speak something but she kept on with her rant…..tasha took his phone n put it on speaker so that she can atleast calm ishita down…..but she was also taken aback….n the other two just smiled at this….

Ishita :(continues scolding)…..n how rude this is…..pehele aise behave karo jaise pehechante hi nahi…n then give such lame excuses…hadd hoti hai yaar….n last time jab maine tasha ko phone kiya n tumhey nahi….…tho baad mai muze kitna bole the tum…...dosti pe bhi sawal uthaye…...….ki kya aap mere sach mai dost ho yaa nahi….n ab…..…ab kya hua haa….…ab tho maine pehele aapko call kiya….tasha ko bhi nahi…..but u….u….u deleted my no….uhh…this is really hurting…I hate u for this…

Dushyant : arey madam…kya…kittna bologi…bola naa busy tha…..

Vivek:(interrupting in between)ishita…sach bol raha hai vo….he was busy….subahase sab seriously kaam kar rahe hai….tum jaise shaitan jo nahi hai yaha pe…..

Ishita :(trying to calm down…..)phone…. Speaker…. Pe… rakha….. hai …tune GADHE….

Tasha : usne nahi maine….janti thi tu zaroor usey bolne ka chance nahi degi…..

Ishita : haa tho…gunha kiya hai usne…..tho kyu chance du isey bolne ko…

Kavin : par adalat mai tho kaidiyo ko bhi apni baat bolneka chance diya jata hai….

Ishita : mai adalat nahi hu…n isney dosti ko toda…dhokebaaz….(in a crying tone…..)maine tho socha tha yaha akele bore ho rahi hu…..tho is gadhe ko call kar lu par ye…..muze nahi baat karni issey…

Dushyant :yaar tu sunti kyu nahi hai kabhi…..…ek baar bola naa busy tha…..nahi dekha id phone uthanese pehele….isliye aise bola…..ab zyada drama mat kar…

Vivek : n ishi…agar tuze time pass hi karna that ho muze phone kar leti….mai atleast koi joke suna deta….is Mr Perfect se tho tuze lecture hi milega naa…..

Ishita :(smiling) haa vo bhi sahi hai…(after a hault…)gys…. I am missing u yaar…n ye yaha sab log…o god…kitna paka rahe hai muze…(n sobbing)maine bola muze rona nahi hai…..yaad mat dilao ki mai apne parents ko yaa apne besties ko chod k jaa rahi hu….par koi suntan hi nahi hai…har koi ek hi baat bol raha hai… 'ab teri shaadi ho chuki hai…behave like a good wife…..' uff…..pareshan kareke rakha hai…

Here all fall silent….she dosent yet know the TRUTH…..…dushyant turned on the other side…..n all couldn't utter a word….

Kavin :(trying to sound normal) ishita roo mat…

Ishita : arey nahi…vo tho bas meri aankho ko paseina aa raha tha….isliye….

Vivek : kya yaar tum sab….rula diya naa meri princess ko….but princess tu aaj kal kuch jaldi hi senti nahi ho jati….n tuze aise nahi lagta tu water tank ho chuki hai…

Ishita :(smiling) aacha …tho prince aap hi batao….aapko aise kyu lagta hai….

Vivek : kyu ki tuze bas mauka chahiye hota hai rone k liye…..like a water tank….tap kholne ki deri…..…ki pani shuru…

N all shared a laugh….

"ishita lunch k liye chalo…."

They heard a voice from behind….

" abhi aai" ishita replied…n back to her call…

Ishita : aapka bhi lunch time hogaya hai…..jaiye jaake lunch kar lijiye…..

Tasha : haa thik hai…..

Ishita : ok ab mai rakhti hu….varna mom datengi…..

Dushyant: ishita…..

Ishita : haa jaldi bol….

Dushyant : vo sorry…gussa mat hona….plz…

Ishita : haan haan…ab sorry bol k bachi kuchi bhi dosti tod de…gadha….

Dushyant : ok sorry bhi nahi bolta…par tu naraz mat hona…..

Ishita : as u order sir….heheheh….bye ab mai rakhti hu…..

N she disconnected the call…..n all soon went to have their lunch….

Here in pune…..

A house full of hustle bustle…everyone sitting for lunch…..n talking from corner to corner…they were enjoying their lunch…

Nilam : baccho…chalo ab jaldi khana khatam karo…..

Ishita : mom…ab khana khaya hai tho thodi der rest karne do naa…..subahase aap n baki sab kaam hi tho kar rahe ho…..

Raghav : sahi kaha…..ab sab log aaram kar lo…..then shaam ko dekhte hai…chalo sab…

N they all went to rest….

As the girls got time they called their husbands or bfs…

Here in Mumbai all were doing time pass as they had nothing to do….…..all the pending files were easily completed in the first half….n no case was reported…

Soon one by one everyone's phone started beeping….n all went in different directions to have a talk…..

Only vivesha dushyant kavin n pankaj were left chit chatting….

That time a girl made her way in…..a perfect formal attire…with a high pony tail….

She stands at the door of beauro n scans it at once….n find these five sitting around the central desk of beauro….….

Pankaj : sir mai bore ho raha hu…mai zara round mar k aata hu…..

But as he starts moving he finds her standing at the gate….

Pankaj : welcome mam…..how can I help u…..

Listening to him other gaze to the entrance….soon she is followed by ACP sir…

Five of them: good afternoon sir….

ACP sir : good afternoon…(to the girl)vaha kyu khadi ho….andar aao…...(she comes in n stands in front of them)issey milo…..ye hai INSPECTOR AISHWARYA…she is from delhi branch but transfer leke yaha aai hai…she is replacing ishita….

Dushyant : but sir ishita will be back in six months…..she has only taken leave….

Acp sir : I know that….but atleast for next six months Aishwarya is here…then after that what is to be done will be looked afterwards…

Five of them nodded…

Five of them: welcome to CID Mumbai Aishwarya…we r glad that u r here….

Aishwarya : m also very glad to be here…..

Acp sir : baki sab kaha hai….koi case report hua hai…..

Tasha : no sir….abhi tak tho nahi….n baki log bhi hai…..

Vivek : n sir saari pending files bhi complete ho chuki hai…

Acp sir : good work….tho tum log Aishwarya ko uska kaam samza do…mai chalta hu…DCP ne bulaya hai…..

N saying so he departs…n the rest r left talking…

Aishwarya :(to dushyant) it seems mere aani ki khushi nahi hui tumhey….

Dushyant : nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai…..vo tho bas mai yuhi bol raha tha…vo actually ishita is my best friend isliye…but u fell free here…..

Vivek : n we r always glad to have new members with us…bas agar koi bichad jaye tho bura lagta hai….

Aishwarya : haa bohot kissey sune hai maine aap logo k baaremai…..

Tasha : feel at home…n yaa here we all be friends….so happy to have one more…hope u don't mind…

Aishwarya :why will i mind…it will be my pleasure to have friends like u….

Kavin :(suspiciously) kya ham pehele mile hai?...why do i fell i know u…..

All looked confused at him…..n Aishwarya simply smiled…..

Aishwarya : haa…mile hai naa….muze nahi laga tha tum itni jaldi bhul jaoge…Mr Kavin

Tasha : kya hai ye…..aishwarya kavin u know each other…how….

Aishwarya : my cousine was in his college…n she had broken a heat in first year itself..…..n it was he…..i knew how she was…she might just have used him….n then thrown away…..so I came up to have a word with him…

Kavin : I very well remember….u warned me to stay away….for my benefit….n I did so…

Dushyant :(recollecting something) wait…..that pooja was ur cousine…

Aishwarya :(smiling a bit)m glad that u also know her…..

Dushyant : How can I forget her…because of her ishita had to face many problems….n finally ishita was only one who had laid her to principals cabin

Tasha :(sighing) hmm…..well as we were in same college…..so we all know her very well…..

Vivek :(irrited) can anyone plz tell me why r we scrubbing the dead plants bark…..

Pankaj :(confused) muze kuch nahi samaz raha…mai tho jaa raha hu…..u all continue…..(n saying so he leaves….)

Aishwarya :(to vivek)i must say u have a good sense of humor

Tasha : btw tumne transfer kyu li…..

Aishwarya : umm….well its also coz of pooja…..

Dushaynt : n vo kaise…..

Aishwarya : umm….she was using my designation to hide all her illegal practices…n I didn't wanted it….few years back her mom dad left this world….n since then my parents r looking after her….n according to my parents I should not hurt her…..so let her do what she want….but I wished anything she dose should not be supported by my designation….. n that's why this transfer…..so that my designation dosent have a spot on….

Vivek : I feel ur decision is perfect….n appreciate that u think n respect ur designation n about ur sister so much….

Aishwarya : yaa…but it is worthless…she considers me as her enemy….n I cant change her opinion…..

Kavin : but here nothing of that sort will happen…now its ok…hope ull have a great time here…

Aishwarya : hope so…

Tasha : well u know kavin…..so m inspector Tasha…..

N soon the others also introduce themselves…n the remaining team also joins up n Aishwarya is introduced to all present there….

The rest of the day was just boring…boys were trying hard to do time pass….where as both the girls were engrossed in the work….one learning n other explaining…

Soon the clock pointed 7:30….…n all decided to leave…n they did so….

Dushyant :(to kavin) chalo bhai…aaj tera turn hai khana banana kaa….jaldi kar…..bhuk lagi hai…

Tasha : haan…hame bhi nikalna hoga…mummy ji ki bus 8:30 ko aane wali hai…jaldi chal vivek….

Vivek : haa aa raha hu….(to aishwarya)tum kaha rehne wali ho…..i mean u r new here….so ….

Aishwarya : vo unkle ka ghar hai naa….pichle kuch salose tho band pada hai…reh lungi vaha…

Tasha : arrangements baki hongi naa…n ghar band tha tho bohot messed up hoga…

Aishwarya : messed up tho nahi hai …par haan thoda ganda hai….but i have asked a maid…..she will do it…

Dushyant : so if u r going alone we can drop u there….

Aishwarya : thanks for ur concern…..but mai chali jaungi…

Kavin : I know u r too self dependent but aaj pehela din hai tho ek din chalo….kalse khud manage kar lena…..

Aishwarya : ok….chalo…

N they left….vivesha recived viveks mom n then left for their home…..n dushyant n kavin dropped aishwarya at her place n then moved ahead…..

In pune the eve was joyfull…..all were enjoying the function…..n all was going on normal….

The function ended n it was time for ishita to leave to her husbands house…..

She was in the room taking her bag…when her mom entered….

Nilam : ishita…(she said coldly)

Ishita : (turned behind)haa maa bolo…..kya baat hai…

Nilam :(teary)dekh ab tere liye dipak ki khushi hi teri khushi honi chahiye…vo tera pati hai…kabhi gussa ho jaye….tuze daate…yaa kuch bole…to dil pe mat lena…vaha Ahmadabad mai sirf tum dono hoge…..tuze hi sab kuch handle karna padega….u r lucky ki saas sasur vaha nahi hai…bohot kam ladkiyo ko aise reheneka mauka milta hai….

Ishita : mom baki kuch nahi…yahi baat muze pasand nahi aai….sirf ham dono…I mean koi aur tho atleast hona chahiye….mai Mumbai mai thi tab bhi kabhi akeli nahi rahi….koi naa koi tho hamesha hota tha mere sath….tasha vivek kavin n dushyant…..

Nilam : bas ishita….bhul jaa unko…ab vo koi nahi hai tere liye…n dosto ko itni ahemiyat mat de….aage jake tere dost nahi kaam aane wale…..tera pati hoga tere sath…..aur haa….dipak k samne tho bilkul bhi apne dosto ka zikr mat karna…..

Ishita : mom aap phirse mere friends ko bolne lage ho…maine kitni baar kaha hai mere dost mere liye bohot important hai…..n jaise bhi hai…..m proud n lucky to have them…

Nilam : apna ye attitude jeeb mai rakh….n haa….abhi bol rahi hu…..tu firse cid join nahi karegi…tu tera ghar sambhalegi…

Ishita : mom…ab kya naya pagalpan….

Nilam : zaban sambhal ishita…n tu meri baat manegi…n haa…sabse important baat…kina bhi bada zagda ho jaye…..tu dipak ko akela nahi chodegi…tu kabhi himat bhi mat karna ghar chodke chale aane ki…..dekh tere papa ki medical state tu jaanti hai….agar tu aisa kuch karegi tho unhey shock lagega…..n uska anjam tu janti hai…

Ishita : mom ye kya baate leke baith gai…..bhala mai kyu papa ko pareshan karungi….

Nilam : vada kar muzse ishita tere grihasti ki koi bhi problem tu tere maike tak nahi laigi…chahe kuch bhi ho jaye tu khud unhey solve karegi….

Ishita fall silent for a second….."maa ko kya hua…meri mom kabse itne purane riti revaj mai bharosa karne lagi…she is generally not soo old minded…..fir aaj kyu…..hmm sahi keheti thi dadi…jab bacche bade ho jate hai tho saari maa bhudhe logo ki taraha behave karne lagti hai…..ab vada tho karna padega…..n vo nibhana bhi padega…."she thought…

Ishita : thik hai mom…iss k aagese meri zindagi ka koi bhi problem aap tak nahi pohoche ga….mai khud unko handle karungi….aap ko yaa papa ko uski bhanak bhi nahi lagegi…..

N saying so she turned n took her bag n left for the hall…..

Nilam : jab beti ki shadi ho jati hai tho uske maa baap ka ghar uske liye paraya ho jata hai…..mai jaanti hu…meri bacchi vahi karegi jismai uske pati ki khushi hogi…vo apne saare saath vade nibhaigi…(n a tear made its way out) meri maa ne bhi muzse yahi promise liya tha…..tabhi tho aaj tak zagte ladte samazte ye ghar sambhala hai hamne…meri bacchi bhi zaroor kamiyab hogi…..

N saying so…she also left….soon ishita left with dipak n his family…..

N the cid girls left for mumbai….n next day joined back to work…n met the new comer…..

At dipak's mansion…..

Ishita was welcomed dearly… n there started her married life…..full of responsibility…..

N that day n following few days were full of post marital rasams…..

.

.

.

The following week dipak left for Ahmadabad as some important task had striked….n ishita left with her in-laws.…

.

.

.

TWO MONTHS LATER…..

.

.

.

Ishita had a nice time with her in laws…..yaa her in laws were strict….but she managed to keep the house happy….

N at the end of two months…..she also left for Ahmadabad to accompany her husband…..

.

.

.

On the other hand in Mumbai…..those two months all was going quite normal….

All officers as usual busy in the cases…..the file work …the chase….

Everything normal…

N aishwarya had very well mixed up with the team…as if she was originally a part of it…..n even her friendship with the four best friends was growing stronger…but yet now she had no idea about dushyant's heart break…

.

.

.

One fine day at beauro….

As a case was reported…...most of them were out for investigation...

Dushyant was busy on his computer…n vivek was busy talking on his phone with his informer…when kavin entered with….

"pata nahi…..nahi nahi sab thik hai….haa haa abhi deta hu usey….do min…..haa bas abhi beauro enter kiya…haa haa….."

He straight made way towards dushyants desk…n looking him busy he sighed….n

Kavin : bhai tera phone tune bech diya kya?

Dushyant :(yet engrossed in his file) nahi tho….hoga yahi kahi…..

Kavin : silent pe hai….

Dushyant :shayad switched off hai…. …..yaa fir drawer mai pada hoga…muze nahi pata kaha hai…..

Kavin : hmm….ab le lecture sun….(forwarding the phone)

Dushyant : ishita bhi naa….(took the call) yaar ishita m busy…isliye phone band kiya tha….…..tu bol….kya kaam hai…..

"hmm….busy ho isliye maa ko ignore kar rahe ho…."a caring voice came from the other side…

Dushyant :(worried, to kavin)ishita ka nahi mom ka phone hai….ye kab batayega….

Kavin :(teasing) ab tuze har jagaha ishita dikhti hai tho mai kya karu….

Dushyant :(glaring kavin angrily said to his mom)arey nahi mummy…..aisi koi baat nahi hai…

Anita : aur nahi tho kya…...kal raat bhi baat aadhi hi kaat di…..aur ab tho phone bhi band rakha hai…

Dushyant : ignore karne k liye nahi….vo tho calls disturb karte rehete hai naa…..isliye….

Anita : haa ab mom bhi disturbance lagne lagi hai…..

Dushyant : mom….aise mat bolo….ab maaf bhi kar do…..

Anita : ek shart pe…..tere shadi k baare mai baat karega tho hi maafi milegi….

Dushyant : mom….plz samzo….mai AARYA se shadi nahi kar sakta…n ye baat maine aapko kal hi batai thi….

Anita : par kyu …..vo bohot aachi ladki hai…teri bachpan ki dost hai…..tum dono ek dusreko aachese jaante ho….tho problem kya hai…

Dushyant : plz mom…phirse vahi mat boliye….n ussey shadi naa karne k liye mere apne reasons hai….

Anita : aacha n vo reasons kya hai…..

Dushyant : vo….vo…umm…..(thinking…"ab kya bolu….")

Anita : bol…..hichkicha kyu raha hai….

Dushyant : vo KYU KI MERI SHADI HO CHUKI HAI…..

A silence prevailed all around….kavin n vivek looked at him horrified…..he just said it in a go….n at ones all were shocked….

His mom on the other end was hell shocked…she didn't knew what to do…n many questions came up to her mind…'who that girl will be'…..'is he saying the truth or lying'….'n how come he didn't even informed her'…. 'n why did he do so' n lots more questions…

Anita :(in a trance) n ye sab kyu kab n kaise hua…tune hame bina bataye shadi kar li?

Dushyant banged his head in disappointment… 'ek dhang ka reason nahi mila….itta bada jhoot ki shadi ho chuki hai…..ab kaise sab manage karne wale hai…..' he thought…

Dushyant : vo mom…..mai…..vo….actually…..

Anita :(teary) bada hogaya mera beta…..ab tho….

But she was cut by dushyant….

Dushyant :(trying to divert the topic) mom…ACP sir aaye hai…hame investigation k liye nikalna hai….mai aapse raat ko baat karta hu….bye….love u …take care….

N he hung up without letting his mom to reply….

As soon as he hung up…two more gases were fixed on him….waiting for him to reply…..n clear out the matter….…..

Vivek : tu janta hai tune abhi abhi kya bola hai…

Kavin : arey shadi k liye mana karna that ho koi aur reason de dete…..yahi reason mila tha…

A silence…..dushyant sat down with is head in his hands not at all knowing what can be the explanation behind this…

But soon others came in n they half heartedly drifted to their work…

.

.

.

Tasha was out for investigation …when she recived call from dushyant's mom….

Tasha : heyo maasi…..kaisi ho…

Anita : tasha mai jo kuch bhi puchu uska sach sach jawab dena….

Tasha : haa maasi…pucho naa…..

Anita : dushyant ki shadi hui hai…..kyu…..

Tasha :…..

.

.

.

.

So here I end….


	4. LAMBI JUDAAI

*knock**knock*…

Remember me!

If u have forgot….lemme introduce myself again….

Hello gydas this is V…

N m back with the next chapter…..

I know i last updated more then a month ago….n even in last chap "so here i end" itna hi aaya….but yes ye fic khatam nahi hui hai….bohot kuch hona baki hai abhi…

Well mai tho bolti hi rahungi,…..meri baate kabhi khatam nahi hoti…..

Baaki baate baad mai…now lets move to the next chap…

* * *

Recap : after ishita getting married to depak all things flung back to normal, even the team gets accompanied with a new member Aishwarya…..one day dushyant recives call from his mom n he said the biggest lie ever…that he is married….so dushyants mom calls up tasha to know the truth…..so now lets see what happens….will tasha tell the truth or…

* * *

 _ **LAMBI JUDAAI...**_

In CCD…..

After the case was over all left…Kavin n Vivek almost dragged Dushyant to the CCD…they had no clue what to do…..

Kavin : ek dhang ka reason nahi mila…..arey bolnese pehele ek baat hame batate tho sahi…..yaa fir sach bol dete….

Dushyant :(irritated) haa ye batata naa ki mai kisise pyaar karta hu n uski shadi kisi aur se hogai hai…..isliye muze shadi nahi karni…n u think mom, dad n dadi ye baat maan lete….hai naa?

Vivek : shut up u two….jo tune bola so bola….r u gona amend it?

Dushyant : no not at all…..coz agar aisa kuch kiya maine tho muze shadi k liye haa bolna padega n muze nahi karni shadi…..

Kavin : tho kya socha hai…..iss jhoot ko sach dikhana tho padega hi…..

Dushyant : haa…..kuch karna tho padega…

"haa haa…..ab ek kaam karo jhooti patni laake khadi kar do maasi k samne….."

They heard a voice from behind…..as they turned they saw tasha glaring them angrily n aishwarya standing confused…

Dushyant :(surprised) tumhey kaise pata tasha ki maine mom se jhoot bola hai…

Tasha n aishwarya took their seat….

Tasha : (angrily) o really ye sawal tum puch rahe ho…u know what m feeling right now…ek chamat maru tuze ki iske aage zindagi mai kabhi koi jhoot naa bolega…..n aaj teri vajahase muze maasi se jhoot bolna pada…..do u know that…maine aaj peheli baar maasi se jhoot bola…..

Flashback….

Tasha was out for investigation …when she received call from dushyant's mom….

Tasha : heyo maasi…..kaisi ho…

Anita : tasha mai jo kuch bhi puchu uska sach sach jawab dena….

Tasha : haa maasi…pucho naa…..

Anita : dushyant ki shadi hui hai…..kyu…..

Tasha : aisey kyu puch rahi ho tum…

Anita : mai puch rahi hu naa…..mere bete ne muze bina bataye shadi kar li hai…..tho isliyle…

Tasha :(pov) matab dushyant ne maasi se jhoot bola….what the hell….o god ye ladka bhi naa…ab kya karu…sach bataya tho dushyant problem mai aa jaiga n mai maasi se jhoot nahi bol sakti…..o godie god….kya karu…..

Anita : bolo tasha….chup kyu ho…

Tasha : vo maasi…actually…baat ye hai…..ki…vo dush…..

Anita :(cutting her)matlab hui hai….

Tasha :(trying to clear things out) maasi suno meri baat…aaisa kuch…

Anita :(cutting her) tere hich kichanese sab samaz gai mai….at least tu tho batati naa hame…

Tasha :(trying to tell the truth) maasi aisa…..

Anita : ab mai ghar mai kya bolu…..dushyant ne shadi kar li hai…kisi ISHITA se….

Tasha was hell shocked after listening ISHITA's name….

Tasha :(pov)what the heck this dushyant is trying to do….dusra koi naam nahi mila…..n agar usey bhul nahi sakta…..tho hamari baat kyu nahi maani…issey tho mai baad mai dekh lungi….ab maasi ko kya bolu….

Tasha :(diverting the topic) maasi…vo mai case k liye bahar hu…..ill call u back…(N she cuts the call)

Aishwarya who came out from the shop after enquiry saw tasha in deep thought….she tapped her shoulder…..n with this tasha came out of her thought…..tasha looked at her n then simply got in the car to drive to ccd….Aishwarya was completely confused….

Present…..

Tasha :(scolding him) i mean r u mad….jhoot bola tho bola par ye kyu bola ki teri shadi ISHITA se hui hai..…koi aur naam nahi mila…

Dushyant :(shocked n confused)what….. maine mom ko kisika naam nahi bataya….ask kavin n vivek…maine sirf ye bola ki mai shadi nahi kar sakta coz meri shadi ho chuki hai….bas that's it…..

Tasha : haa tho maasi ko sapna aaye naa ki teri biwi kaa naam Ishita hai…..tere bina bataye usey pata chal gaya….

Kavin :(remembering)ek minute gys…dushyant yaad hai mom ka call aaya n maine tuze diya tho tuze laga ki vo Ishita ka call hai…

Flashback:

Kavin : bhai tera phone tune bech diya kya?

Dushyant :(yet engrossed in his file) nahi tho….hoga yahi kahi…..

Kavin : silent pe hai….

Dushyant :shayad switched off hai…. …..yaa fir drawer mai pada hoga…muze nahi pata kaha hai…..

Kavin : hmm….ab le lecture sun….(forwarding the phone)

Dushyant : ISHITA bhi naa….(took the call) yaar ISHITA m busy…isliye phone band kiya tha….…..tu bol….kya kaam hai…..

"hmm….busy ho isliye maa ko ignore kar rahe ho…."a caring voice came from the other side…

Dushyant :(worried, to kavin)ISHITA ka nahi MOM ka phone hai….ye kab batayega….

Kavin :(teasing) ab tuze har jagaha ISHITA dikhti hai tho mai kya karu….

Present:

Vivek : n uske baad maasi ji ne ye interpret kar liya ki teri shadi ishita se hui hai….

All were hell shocked at this n Aishwarya utterly confused…..

Aishwarya : yaar ho kya raha hai…..muze koi bataye gaa bhi…n dushyant tumne jhoot bola hi kyu…..shadi kyu nahi karni hai tumhey…..

Other four looked at her n the tasha explained her about their messed up life…

Aishwarya :(in disbelief) itna sab hua hai n muze pata bhi nahi…

Kavin : ye topic kabhi aaya hi nahi last two months se…..isliye nahi bola…

Tasha : ab ye socho dushyant ki agar maasi yaha aa gai tho tu unki bahu ko kahase layega….

Vivek : may i suggest something….

Tasha : plz vivek its time to be serious…..no more lame suggestions…..

Vivek :lemme complete then decide its worth or lame…

Aishwarya : bolo…..we r listening….

Vivek : maasi ji mausa ji n dadi jab aayengi tab k liye ham koi dummy artist ko bula sakte hai…..ki jab tak vo log yaha hai tab tak vo dushyant ki biwi ban ke rahegi…matlab unhey unki bahu bhi mil jayegi n dushyant ko shadi bhi nahi karni padegi…..kaisa hai…..

Tasha :(irritated) bad idea….vivek aise kitne din ye drama chalega….maan liya ki peheli baar vo log aayenge tab vo artist hamari help kar degi….but next time…n what about every time they visit…..har baar vo available ho isski koi guarantee nahi…..

Aishwarya : haa but agar iske wife ki death ho jaye tho…..(other looked at her with 'r u kidding' look) im serious…see ab jab uncle aunty dushyant ki wife se milne aayenge n vo ussey mil bhi lenge n happily they will return home….….but before they meet her next time uski death ho gai tho….tho firse milne kaa sawal hi nahi aata…she is dead so matter khatam…

Tasha :(not ready to accept the suggestion) aacha…tho vo uske funeral k liye tho aayenge hi…tab kiski laash dikhaigi…n maut hui kaise…..aachanak?

Kavin : usski laash mile hi naa tho….(tasha looked at him) ishita…..dushyant ki dummy wife…..vo bhi ek officer thi…..n vo mission pe gai thi tab she died….kisi ko kuch bhi pata nahi hai uss k baaremai….

Tasha :(trying to keep calm) don't u think this will be too fictitious…ye sab normal nahi hai….n agar itni jaldi iski wife mar gai naa tho dadi tuze dusri shadi k liye bolengi…..it wii be like 'usski yaad mai zindagi bhar kuvara nahi reh saakta tu'…n gys socho agar ye jhoot samne aaya tho kya…

Dushyant : haa…..ye ho sakta hai…..but vo mission pe gai thi…..sirf ye news mili hai ki she is dead..uski body nahi mili hai…..tho mai issi umeed pe jee sakta hu ki vo wapas aayegi…n in such case mai dusri shadi nahi kar sakta…meri wife wapas aa gai tho…

Aishwarya : n sach batayega kaun…aunty k paas kisi aur ka number hai?

Kavin : nahi…..uss ke paas sirf hamare hi numbers hai….kisi aur kaa nahi…

Tasha : n agar usney firse sab k saamne shadi karne k liye bola tho…..

Vivek : tab ka tab dekh lenge…n koi bahana de denge…..

Tasha looked at all four of them….they all were determined that the story they just created was perfect for the situation…..n nothing will go wrong…..

Tasha :(sighing)thik hai….karlo jo karna hai vo…

Vivek : great…ab basic sawal…tum dono ne bhag k shadi kyu ki…..n kisi ko bhi bataya kyu nahi…..

Tasha :(leaning back to her seat) coz uske papa tayyar nahi the….unhone uski shadi kisi aur se tai kar di…..so do mahine pehele shadi k din dushyant usey bhaga k leke aaya….n then koi bich mai naa aa sake isliye unhone mandir mai shadi kar li…ye sab bohot jaldi jaldi mai hua…n then she being a cid officer she had to go for a mission…vo char din pehele hi vapas aai hai…..dono jaldi hi ghar mai ye sab batane wale the…..ki uss k pehele maasi ko pata chal gaya…..

All looked at her with eyes wide open…

Tasha : aise mat dekho….tum logo se hi sikha hai….

Kavin : hmm….tho yahi final kare…

Four : done…..

Tasha : tho mai maasi ko call karke bolti hu ki vo tumse baat kar le…

Dushyant : mai mom ko dinner k baad call karunga…..

Aishwarya : ok…so ab chalet hai…..

All agreed n started to move….they went to their respected homes…..

At viveshas house…..

Tasha knocked the door….vivek was parking their car….

The door was opened by viveks mom….

Sunita :(looking at her watch)8 bajneko hai…aaj der hone ka reason bata sakogi bahu?

Tasha :(trying to smile) vo thoda kaam tha…..issliye der ho gai….

Sunita : kaam tha…yaa ghar ke kaam karne nahi the…..

Tasha : no mummy ji…..we were really very busy in the work…..

Sunita : aacha aisi konsi case hai jisey sirf tum dono solve kar rahe the…..n tarika ko chutti mil gai…even tumhare seniors ko bhi 5:30 ko hi chod diya…..

Tasha : mummy ji aapne tarika ko call kiya tha….

Sunita : haa kiya tha…..tumhey apne pati ki chinta nahi hogi…par muze mere beti ki hai…

Viren(viveks dad): arey abhi abhi aai hai…ghar mai tho aane do usey…..baad mai sawal jawab kar lena…..

Vivek :(entering) hello mummy….kaisi ho aap…..

Sunita : aap nahi samzenge maa ka dil apne bete k liye kitna tadapta hai…

Vivek : mom…..mom….plz…..aap fir se emotional mat ho jao…..

Viren :tasha beta…..jao…abhi abhi aai ho naa jaake thoda rest karo….fresh ho jao…..sunita tab tak khana dinning pe leke aao…dinner k liye baithte hai…..

Tasha : papa….mai laati hu…

Viren : maine bola naa tasha tum thoda rest karo…jao…

Tasha nodded n moved to their room….as soon as she went up…..

Sunita : ye kaisi bahu mili hai…vivek beta bola tha maine tuze…mat kar issey shadi…..par nahi…..

Vivek :(irritated) mummy plz…tasha ko kuch mat boliye…..

Sunita : kyu naa bolu….ghar k kaam naa karne pade isliye der tak ghar se bahar raho..aaj jaldi aa jati tho kya ho jata…zaroor sahelise milne gai hogi….

Vivek : no mummy…ham log ek purane case k baaremai discuss kar rahe the…

Sunita : sirf tum dono?

Vivek : nahi…hamare sath dushyant kavin n aishwarya bhi the….vo case close ho chuki hai…..but kaatil abhi tak pakada nahi gaya…we r trying so that we can reopen that case…..

Sunita : tho tarika yaa abhijeet ko kaise nahi pata?

Vivek : no….ye ham log kisiko bina bataye kar rahe hai….secret investigation….

Viren : arey sunita ye officers mujrim ki interrogation mai bhi itne sawal nahi karte honge jitney tum abhi ussey kar rahi ho….chodo ye sab n chalo…..khana laga lo…..bhook lagi hai…..

Vivek : haa mom…mai fresh hoke aata hu…

N vivek escaped to his room…sunita went to kitchen…..n viren sighed n sat on the coutch…..

In viveshas room….

Vivek entered n saw tasha searching something…

Vivek : kya dhund rahi ho….

Tasha : aisi koi cheez jissey mai tumhari mom ko ye yakeen dila saku ki mai ghar k kaam karnese bhagti nahi hu…..har baar mera aise behave karneka koi reason hota hai….genuine reason…

Vivek :(laughing) good try tasha…..

Tasha :(turning to him) m serious….(teary) tumhey maani chahiye thi apne mom ki baat n kisi aur se shadi karni chahiye thi…..im simply unfit to be here….

Vivek came to her…n he looked at her n started making faces….

Vivek : umm…..so can u plz tell me which kind of girl fits in here…..(she was silent) tell me…if a girl who really loves me, who cares for me, whom i love, who can understand me much more than i do, who can see the pain behind my smile, n who can make me laugh even when m not in the mood to smile or talk….. if this kind of girl cant fit in…then which kind of girl fits in…..

N he was staring at her…so long she was holding her tears but now she couldn't…she hugged him n started crying….

Tasha :(sobbing) tho kya karu mai…..har baar tumahri mom ko aisa lagta hai ki i keep giving reasons so that muze ghar k kaam naa karne pade….n even unhey mai pasand nahi hu….n i know that…kya karu mai ki unhey ye yakeen dila saku ki mai buri nahi hu…mai nahi bhagti kaamose….but everytime i have some or the other work…..n i cant avoid it….

Vivek : arey tash….chill… mom naa aisi hi hai…n agar teri jagaha koi aur hota naa tho bhi vo yahi karti….so just chill….ab chalo varna mom fir se kahegi ki 'mere haath ka khana bhi aacha nahi lagta meri bahu ko…'

Tasha smiled n they both moved down….

There was a complete silence during dinner…sunita didn't wanted to talk to tasha…nor tasha wanted to have word fight with her…..n dad n son didn't wished to spoil their dinner with a usual quarrel….

In dushyant and kavins house…

Dushyant n kavin had their dinner n both sat on couch….kavin was simply sitting n dushyant was preparing his mind to call his mom….finally he dialed her….in one ring he even got the answer….

Dushyant : hello mom…khana ho gaya aapka?

Anita :(strictly) kab aur kyu ki tumne shadi? kaha mila tha tu ishita se ? itni badi baat hamse kyu chupai dushyant…..kyu?

Dushyant : batatahu mom…..but aap thik tho hai naa…

Anita : ye mere sawal ka jawab nahi hai…bolo kyu kiya tumne aisa…..

Dushyant :(took a deep breadth) mom we both work together….vo bhi ek cid officer hai….pata nahi kab but i started loving her…but uske dad ne uski shadi kahi aur tai kar di…

He was teary n kavin saw it n kept hand on his shoulder signaling 'sach nahi batana hai…..hamne jo decide kiya hai vo batana hai' n dushyant nooded

Dushyant :(controlling himself) par vo shadi nahi karna chahati thi…coz she also loved me…..n isliye hamne bhagne ka decide kiya….n do mahine pehele bhag k shadi ki…..that time situation hi aisi thi ki kisiko kuch bhi nahi bataya…even beauro mai kisiko kuch nahi bataya…(n he went silent….kavin comforted him by patting his shoulder)

Anita :(in a much normal tone) muze baat karni hai ussey…..

Dushyant n kavins eyes widened up….. "ab kya?"dushyant questioned kavin having eye contact…. "koi tho bahana bana lena bhai…." Kavin replied in the same manner….dushyant nooded…..

Dushyant :(after thinking for seconds) mom vo ghar pe nahi hai…

Anita :(suspiciously)kya…..itni raat ko kaha hai vo…

Dushyant : vo….vo…vo mission pe hai naa….haa….haa…vo mission pe hai…..

Anita : mission? Kaisa mission…..

Dushyant : vo mom shadi k baad se hi vo mission pe gai hai….char din baad aa jaigi….vo undercover cop banke gai hai…..

Anita : aacha…thik hai….

Dushyant :(eagerly) mom…..aap naraz ho…

Anita : naraz nahi hu beta…bas thodisi shocked thi…ab aisi news milegi tho thoda dukh hua ki mere betene muze kuch bataya nahi….

Dushyant : vo mission pe hai naa…isliye….vo aaneke baad ham batane hi wale the…..(silence for seconds)mom…dad n dadi ne kya bola?

Anita : bataya nahi hai maine unhey abhi tak…mauka dekh ke bata dungi…

Dushyant : vo gussa karenge…

Anita : tu tho janta hai tere dad ko…..haa thoda gussa zaroor karenge…par zyada der nahi…..

Dushyant : dadi…

Anita : unki mai koi gurantee nahi de sakti…

Dushyant : haa thik hai….vaise sab kaise hai vaha….aapne dinner kar liya…

Anita : haa beta sab thik hai…n dinner bhi ho gaya…..tu bata tumne dinner kar liya…n kavin…..kaha hai sahab…..usne kiya ki nahi dinner?

Dushyant : haa mom hamara bhi ho gaya…..aap chinta mat kijiye….

Kavin :(taking the phone) par mom ye baat thik nahi hai…..aap sirf dush ki chinta karti ho…mai tho jaise hu hi nahi….

Anita : aaisa kuch nahi hai beta….you both r same for me….

Kavin : no…see aap hamesha usey hi call karte ho….muze tabhi call aata hai jab vo aapka call receive nahi karta…

Anita: no beta…..bas contacts mai D pehele aata hai n then K…so pehele usey call kar leti hu….

Kavin : haa….aacha bahana hai mom…koi nai….ok mom we need to sleep…kal wapas beauro jana hai…..bye…

Anita : haa thik hai….bye…take care beta…..

Kavin : yes mom…love u….(dushyant nudged him) n aapka ladla bhi loves u….

Anita : thik hai…mom loves u both…bye…..

N they disconnected the call…n took a sigh of relief…..

Kavin : uff mom bhi naa….

Dushyant : mom is great…..itna kuch bola maine…..jhoot ka hi sahi…she was suppose to be mad at me…but she accepted it so easily…..

Kavin : n yet u r cheating her…..time hai abhi bhi…tell her the truth…

Dushyant : no kavin…..sach nahi bol sakta…muze nahi karni kisise se shadi…agar ki tho uss ladki ki zindagi barbad ho jaigi…..coz mai kabhi usey khush nahi rakh paunga…..

Kavin : as u wish…...we r always with u…

They smiled at each other n went to their rooms….…

.

.

.

Somewhere far away from the city….on some railway station…..

A girls in her mid 20s…..she was having only one side bag with her…..wearing a sky blue saree…..her eyes were moist….something was surely wrong….she was staring at her contact list in her phone…..but was not sure whom to dial….

" kya karu…..kisey batau…ye kya ho raha hai…mera decision sahi hai yaa nahi ye kaun batayega muze…..(wiping her tears) par i have no other option….muze jana hi hoga vaha….MUMBAI…..par kaise rahungi vaha….bhagwan ji…..kya karu mai…." She thought….her eyes getting moist again n again….. "no….mai kisiko bhi kuch bhi nai bataungi…"saying so she kept her phone in her bag…..n took the ticket out…..n kept staring at it…..

After some time Train arrived named MUMABI CENTRAL …

She looked at it…..took a deep breadth….stood up to move in..…

She got in the train…..n settled in…

The train was about to begin…..when someone snatched her bag…she was not in her senses….so couldn't react fast on this sudden happening…n in a blink…..even before she could scream the robber disappeared…..n the train took up its speed…

She tried to find that person out…but in vain…..she sat on her seat lost..…..

" ab kya…mera bag bhi gaya….…phone bhi gaya….i have nothing now…..same as i have no one in my life…."

She was completely broken….

One of the co-passenger played the radio….the voice was loud enough n the surrounding was silent….

The RJ in his mild n soft voice was speaking…

"Kabhi kabhi aise din bhi aata hai….ki hame hamare har ek decision pe pactava hota hai….hamare kuch galat faisle….hamare apno k bich k faasle bada dete hai…n chahkar bhi ham kuch kar nahi paate….par dosto…aaise samai hame sirf aur sirf himmat rakhni chahiye…jab aisa lage ki bachneke saare darvaje band ho gai ho…..tab hamare liye bhagwan ek khidki khuli chodte hai….use it…..n agar aap apnose juda ho….tho uss khidki ko dhundo…..saari problems ko slove karneki koshish karo…tabhi vo problem khatam hogi….."

N as he was completing…the tune of the song started…

 _Bichde abhii to hum bas kal parson_ _  
_ _jiyongi main kaise is haal main barson_

 _maut na ayii_ _  
_ _teri yaad kyun ayiii_

 _hayee_ _  
_ _lambi judaai_ _  
_ _char dina da pyaarr oo Rabba_ _  
_ _badi lambi judaai_ _  
_ _lambi judaai_

Dushyant here was also in deep thoughts…he was thinking about what he is actually doing….

"kyu kar raha hu…..n mom…(he sighed)sorry mom….par mai kuch kar nahi sakta…..naa hi aapko sach bata sakta hu naa hi shadi kar sakta hu…..plz ho sake tho muze maaf kar dena…..(looking at the moon) ye jo kuch bhi karne jaa raha hu…lag tho sab easy raha hai…..but its not that easy….ghum ke sab firse tumhare paas hi aake ruka hai…..kaash….kaash muze pehele realize hojata…..tho ye naubat nahi aati…..par ab jo hua so hua….tum khush ho yahi kaafi hai mere liye…" his eyes were moist…

 _honton pe aayi meri jaaan duhaai_ _  
_ _hayeee_ _  
_ _lambhi judai_ _  
_ _char dina da pyar oo Rabba_ _  
_ _badi lambhi judai_ _  
_ _lambhi judai_ _  
_

The girl in the train was also crying….she was now cursing her fate n her own decision…she wished to change it…but she cant….she was missing the most important part of her life….

 _ek toh sajan mere paas nahi re_ _  
_ _duje milan di koi aas nahi re_ _  
_ _duje milan di koi aas nahi re_

 _uspe yeh sawan aya_ _  
_ _uspe yeh sawan aya_ _  
_ _aag lagayii_

 _hayeee_ _  
_ _lambi judai_ _  
_ _char dina da pyaar oo Rabba_ _  
_ _bari lambi judaai_ _  
_ _lambi judaai_ _  
_

Dushyant went back to his desk….opened the drawer n took out her photo…..the only photo he had of her…..he took that n sat on his chair…staring at it…

 _toote zamane tere haath nigoray_ _  
_ _haath nigoray_ _  
_ _jinse dilon ke tune sheeshe tode_ _  
_ _sheeshe tode_

 _hijre ki oonchi_ _  
_ _hijre ki oonchi dewaar banayii_ _  
_

The girl on the other hand was staring at a random point….no life in her eyes…she was completely lost…lost in thoughts of her people….those people whom she can rule over n they will never mind she doing so…..but now…now everything was simply a memory…..nothing going to be back…she have to move ahead without any of them…

 _hayee_ _  
_ _lambhi judai_ _  
_ _char dina da pyar oo Rabba_ _  
_ _bari lambhi judaai_

 _baagh ujad gaye_ _  
_ _baagh ujad gaye khilne say pehle_ _  
_ _panchi bichar gaye milne se pehle_ _  
_ _panchi bichar gaye milne se pehle_

 _koyal ki kook_ _  
_ _koyal ki kook ne hook uthaayi_ _  
_

Dushyant was crying looking at her photo…he was really missing her….

 _hayee_ _  
_ _lambi judaai_ _  
_ _char dina da pyar oo Rabba_ _  
_ _bari lambi judaai_ _  
_ _lambi judaai_

 _honton pe aayiii meri jaan dohaiiii_ _  
_ _hayeee_ _  
_ _lambi judai_ _  
_ _char dina da pyaar oh Rabba_ _  
_ _badi lambi judaai_ _  
_ _lambi judaai..._

Don't know when the song ended n they both were fast asleep…..Dushyant in his room n she in the train….

.

.

.

.

On the other hand…

Aishwarya was sleeping peacefully in her house….

It was around 1 at night….when she heard crackling of the window downstairs…

She woke up instantly…..a bit scared she took her gun n slowly descended the stairs….

She reached the hall to see one of the window in pieces…n a person sitting on the couch…..

The person saw her with a evil smirk…. for seconds she was surprised to see who it was but next second she seemed worried….the person got up n went to her….

"muze welcome nahi karogi?" said the person….

.

.

.

* * *

Ok this is it….

 _Dushyant ka jhoot aur kya kya rang layega…_

 _Who is that girl distance away….will she fill up the vacancy of ishita in dushyants life…_

 _Is it going to be soo easy for this gys to carry on with their lie…_

 _N who came to aishwaryas house….a friend or enemy?_

Keep guessing…

I know m hell late…so ill try for long updates n fast ones…to fulfill my back log….but yes again the fact is my college has started….we got holiday of only three days…..so hell tired….but yes ill try…

The other fic is lined up…it will come soon…..donno when…

N Do lemme know how is this chapter….

Till then ….

Take care….

Keep reading…..keep smiling….

Bye…


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so here im….

Without wasting more time lets move to the chapter…

 _Warning a filler chap might be too boring….._

* * *

Next day morning….

Kavin entered dushyants room saying

"bhai uth jaa….otherwise ull be late today…."

But he stopped seeing dushyant on his study table…..resting his head on a photo…kavin took the photo n he was tensed seeing her photo…

" kaash kuch kar pata tere liye…kaash kuch aisa ho jaye jisse teri saari tanhai dur ho jaye…plz god ji…..mere bhai ki khushi uski muskan lauta do….plz usey phirse pehele jaisa bana do…..plz…"

He took a deep breadth ….he genteelly caressed dushyants head…n dushyant woke up with it….

"tu kab aaya?" dushyant asked, his body was paining due to his awkward sleeping posture…..

"bed hai….itne bure din nahi aaye hai ki tu chair pe hi soo jaiga….."kavin said with a small smile…

"haa haa i know….ab tu bhi ready ho jaa beauro jana hai…..chal"saying so dushyant went to washroom….

Soon both the brothers headed to the beauro…..

As they entered they wished all present n then went to their respective desks….

Soon a case was reported n all got busy in it….in the afternoon all were back as the case was over…n one by one they left for canteen….

Kavin was also moving when he saw aishwarya yet at her desk…..

Kavin : kya hua…lunch nahi karna?

She forced her head out of the file she was reading till now…..he could easily notice the tired eyes of her…..

Kavin : raat ko neend puri nahi hui lagta hai…..tabhi itni tired lag rahi ho…..

Aishwarya :(in a soft tone) nahi…..aisi koi baat nahi hai…..n mai ab nikal hi rahi thi nichey jaane k liye…..tum bhi chalo…

N she took her bag n moved down…he was confused as she is never this silent….but he also followed her downstairs…..

Meanwhile ViveSha n dushyant were having their discussion…..

Vivek : maine apne ek dost ko call kiya tha…tho usne muze ek artist ka naam bataya hai jo ye kaam karegi…

Dushyant : aacha….tho tumne baat kar li ussey?

Vivek : haa….ANJALI naam hai uska….she is ready…

Dushyant : ok…..tho mom dad aanese pehele usey milna hoga…

Vivek : haa….vo teen din baad goa se aa rahi hai…..usey kuch kaam tha so vo vaha gai thi….as soon as she will return we will meet her…..

Tasha : jo bhi karna hai karo…i just hope sab sahise ho jaye….

Dushyant : yaa…..zaroor hoga….

Soon kavin n aishwarya joined them n they had their lunch discussing more on their plan…..

Then they drifted to their file work…

In evening all was done till 6….n they were moving home…..

Aishwarya came to kavin…

Aishwarya : kavin…

Kavin :(turned to her)haa bolo….koi problem…

Aishwarya : can u plz drop me home…..

Kavin : sure….chalo….

In kavin's car…

A complete silence….after a good 15 minutes silence kavin was the one to start a topic…

Kavin : koi pareshani…..

Aishwarya : no….nothing…

Kavin : tum kuch alag behave nahi kar rahi…

Aishwarya : muze tho aisa nahi lag raha….kyu….

Kavin : u generally don't ask for lift…..tum aisa karti tho nahi…..fir…

She was silent…..he could sense that she is hiding something…

Kavin : ab bol bhi do….come on…we r friends….n doctor, advocate n friends se kabhi jhoot nahi bolte…..

Aisha :(taking a deep breadth)ur lives might be at risk…n i might be the reason behind it…..

Kavin :(confused) kyu aise kyu lagta hai tumhey…..

Aishwarya : iss ke aage ka mai kuch nahi bata sakti….infact ye bhi batana nahi chahiye tha…but muzse raha nahi gaya so….just wanna say be aleart…n agar kisika call aaya ki mai musibat mai hu…yaa mere mobile se message aaye tho uspe believe mat karna…just ignore it…..n don't let anyone else also believe…

Kavin : muze aise kyu lag raha hai ki bohot badi problem hai…..

Aishwarya : problem tho hai….but bohot badi nahi hai…..im that much capable that i can handle it myself…..u don't worry…

Kavin : thik hai as u wish…i know ull not tell me what the problem is….but…..

He pulled out a digital watch from his jacket….n forwarded it to her…..she looked at the watch n then at him…

Aishwarya : ye?

Kavin : issey plz apne paas rakh lo….iss mai signaling system hai…..with the timer button it sends signal on my phone….if u r in any problem u cant handle alone do send me a signal….

Aishwarya : ill manage it myself…iski koi zaroorat nahi…..

Kavin : plz….mana mat karna….n hamesha isey apne paas rakhna…chahe kuch bhi ho jaye…i hope u understand…

She first was not sure what to do…but later accepted it…..it was heavier then most of the other watches….

Aishwarya : ye kuch zyada hi heavy nahi hai?

Kavin : pura signaling system hai iss mai madam…heavy tho hona hi hai….n haa chahe kuch bhi ho jaye don't remove this from ur hand….ok….

Aishwarya : ok…..…but now stop the car….

Kavin stopped the car…..n she got down….

Kavin : kaha jaa rahi ho….we haven't reached ur house…

Aishwarya : i know…but iss ke aage ka rasta muze khud jana hai….thank u for ur company till now….

Kavin : but tum ….im not getting ur behavior as yet….…..

Aishwarya : when ill come to know what im actually doing ill let u know…..bye…

N she stood there till the time he took U turn…..n left the place….

Aishwarya :(pov) ye zaroori tha…..just hope kisiko shaq naa ho…..

N she headed towards her home walking…..

On the other hand …

Kavin :(pov) aadha sach batane k liye sorry…..but ye zaroori tha…uss watch mai hidden mike n GPS hai….tum khud kuch bataogi nahi iski guarantee hai muze…..isliye aisa karna pada…..ab pata chalega tumhare iss behavior k piche ka raaz….

N he drove to his house…

He reached his house n straight moved to is room…..he didn't even bothered to reply to dushyant who was asking about his late arrival…..dushyant frowned n moved behind him….

Here kavin reached his room took his laptop…connected it with the speaker n tuned the signaling system….

Dushyant came in n sat on sofa staring at his brother…he had no clue why was he doing that….but he kept quite…

After kavin was done all the arrangements, he looked at dushyant….

Kavin : kya hua?

Dushyant : muze jaana hai ki tum ye signaling system kyu tune kar rahe ho…baat kya hai?

Kavin : mike aishwarya ko diya maine…..i felt something fishy…

Dushyant : u r gona spy her?

Kavin : no…..not spying….just caring…..

Duahyant :(raising his eye brow) care…..vo bhi aishwarya ki?

Kavin signed as he got what his bro meant…..he told their conversation just few time ago….

Dushyant : tho der kis baat ki….lets start up…..

They both started the system n listened carefully…they were shocked to here what was the actual matter…..

.

.

.

Aishwarya entered her house…

"aa gai tum…..aaj late nahi hua tumhey behena…?"said the one sitting on the couch…..

A mid heighted girl wearing a black t shirt…..hairs open…..she was looking damn cute in that simple attire, anyone can fall for her at first sight…..but she wasn't worth it…..

Aishwarya signed n without giving any reply started towards her room but she was stopped…..

"u cant go in the room….that is my room now…"said the girl…..

" i know ye tumhare dad ka ghar hai…jo mere chacha the…so plz ye bakwas band karo POOJA…."aishwarya said turning to her…..

Pooja : hmm….vo sab chodo…bolo kya decide kiya hai tumne…karogi hamari madat….

Aishwarya : maine tumhey kal hi bola tha mai aisa kuch bhi nahi karne wali…

Pooja : soch lo…..i m yet giving u a chance….uss transaction mai hamari help karo…

Aishwarya : no never….. that's against rules…..mai ek officer hu…n i cant commit any crime…..

Pooja :(took out a syringe from her pocket) tho kya mai iss ka istamal karu?...see u have two options either hamari help karo yaa ye drug…

Aishwarya: i m not gona go with u….got it….aur kitne din iss ko apna hatyar banake ghumogi…delhi mai kiya maine vo sab jo tumne kaha…..but yaha nahi…..mai vo security check ko cross nahi karungi mai vo transaction nahi hone dungi…..

Pooja got angry….n without thinking for a second she injected the drug…minutes later the drug started showing its effect…..

Aishwarya was down on ground ….she felt as if someone has injected boiling oil in her nerves….n her blood was replaced with that boiling oil…

N 15 minutes she lost her conscious…

" har baar ye karti ho….ye mat bhulo agar iss drug ka overuse ho jaye tho ye mar jaigi…n then hamare kaam kaun karega?"

Pooja turned to the person coming downstairs…..n smiled at him….

Pooja : YASH…..tum tho sone gaye the naa…go rest…..vo ghav abhi tak bhara nahi hai….

Yash : maine kuch bola pooja…

Pooja : iss ke mar janese muze koi pharak nahi padta…n kisi aur ko padega bhi nahi….kaun royega is ski maut k baad?...koi hai hi nahi…iss k maa baap ko tho hamne bhagwan k paas bhej diya…tho bacha kaun…..koi nahi…n aacha hua unhey mar diya…tumhare khilaf shikayat ki naa…..n agar isey kuch problem ho tho isey bhi bhej dungi unke paas….

Yash : but ye hamare liye important hai….saare security check se bacha sakti hai ye hame…iska bachana zaroori hai….

Pooja : hmm…..u r right…par ye manne ko tayyar hi nahi hai…..

Yash : pooja koi aisa hai iske parents k alava jiski jaan ko bachane k liye ye kuch bhi kar sakti hai….see this is last time….agar ham iss baar safely india se bahar gaye tho iski koi zaroorat nahi….

Pooja : sochana padega…..kaun hai aisa…kaun hai aisa…(remembering) yaad aa gaya….

Yash : hmm….tho chalo lets see kya kiya jaa sakta hai…..

Pooja : tum room mai jao….mai aati hu…

N they moved up stairs….

.

.

.

.

Next day morning…

Aishwarya woke up…she was yet on the floor…..she was shivering as the ground was ice-cold ….her head was heavy due to drug…

"o god…kya karu….har baar yahi karti hai vo…kavin ko batau…..nahi nahi…ussey pareshan karna thik nahi hoga….(looks at the watch) shit…..m late…."

Thinking so aishwarya rushes to get ready…..n moves for beauro….

.

.

.

* * *

Ok done for today….

So will anjali help dushyant to prove himself true….

What is going to happen next with aishwarya?...

To know stay tuned….

First of all thanks to all of them who read n reviewed my story…..

Secondly soo sorry for being late…but gys this will be the pace of my updates now…..

My college has started n upon that we have our fest n competitions coming up…so m busy with its preparations n practice…hell busy with them…..i don't even have time for myself…..

But gys i promise…..i promise ill try updating soon…..

N yaa i even remember i have to come up with sequel of Rainbow…which was suppose to be posted earlier this month…but me being busy i cant manage it…so i have decided to first complete this one n then go to others…meanwhile if i get free time ill try to start it….

I know bohot bakwas kiya maine…n even this chapter was boring…..but i promise next chapter will be full of dhamaka…just wait for it…..

So now i take ur leave…

Keep reading…..keep smiling…..

Take care…..

Bye…..


	6. Chapter 6

Ok so here im….

Without wasting more time lets move to the chapter…

 _Warning short chap n might b a bit boaring..._

* * *

aishwarya started from her place for beauro...took her car n was thinking what to do with her cousin pooja...she was disturbed by a phone call...

aishwarya : haa bolo pooja...ab kyu call kiya hai...

pooja : tum tho meri baat mannese rahi tho socha tumhare week point ko pakad lu...

aishwarya : kehena kya chahati ho tum...mai kuch samzi nahi...

pooja : ghuma phirake baat karna tho muze bhi nahi aata...so suno...agar tum usey bachana chahati ho tho muze kalindi ghat k yaha k factory mai aa k milo...jaldi...

aishwarya : tum chahe kuch bhi ho jaye...par usey kuch bhi nahi karogi...got it...mai...mai kalindi ghat aa rahi hu...

pooja : ok...but u have only two hours...jaldi aao...

n pooja disconnected the call...aishwarya looked at the time n then messaged abhi that she will not b cuming as she is not well...n then rushes towards the factory...

.

.

.

here in beauro...

all were at their place doing work...when abhi recieved aishwaryas message...he accepted it n told daya about it...

kavin heard it...he got tensed...dushyant placed a comforting hand on his shoulder n said

Dushyant : kavin I know ur worried...better check the receiver...agar kuch gadbad hui tho pata chalega...

kavin : haa sahi kaha...chalo...

n they both moved out. ...soon they came to know about the conversation between pooja n aishwarya...

dushyant :hame jana chahiye. ...mai sir ko bulata hu...

kavin : no...we must handle it our self...

voice :ham bhi as rahe hai. ...

they turned to find vivesha standing...

kavin : tho tumhey pata chal hi gaya...koi naa. ..chalo...let's go...

n all four of them started to go...

.

.

.

here aishwarya entered the factory...

she entered half tensed n worried. ...taking a deep breadth she moved in...

aishwarya : pooja. ...kaha up tum...see m here...

pooja came from inside n smiled...

pooja : aa gai tum...I knew usey bachane kliye tum zaroor aaogi...

aishwarya :kaha hai go...JAIMEEN...JAIMEEN...

pooja :chillao mat. ...tumhara JAIMEEN thik hai...

aishwarya : see...jo chahiye go lelo...mai. ...mai tayyar hu tumhari help karne n liye...but pls usey kuch bhi mar karo...pls...

n aishwarya started crying...pooja laughed n moved forward...

pooja : ok...tho aage kya karne hai he tumhey yash batayega...

aishwarya : yash. ...yash. ...ye tho vahi hai naa vo smuggler...

pooja : shutup...vo mera boyfriend hai...n mai kuch bhi galat nahi sunungi uske baaremai...

yash :( entering ) jaanu...leave it...uska koi dosh nahi hai ismai...ab mera profession hi aisa hai tho vo bhi kya karegi...

pooja : but still...

yash : anyways...miss aishwarya. ...ab aap vahi karogi jo mai kahunga...

he forwarded a cellphone ...n put a number in front of her n said...

yash : so...U have to call in this number...n tell them to book tickets for both of us...give them ur details...n see to it k hame India se bahar janemai koi dikkat naa aaye. ...

aishwarya :(taking a deep breadth) kaha janaa hai tumhey...

yash : that's like a good girl...ok...we will go to Dubai...

aishwarya took the phone n dialed...the tickets were booked n they had a flight after a hour...

pooja : good...how we can move out...

aishwarya : ab tho Maine kiya naa tumhar kaam...ab batao jaimeen kaha hai...

yash : vo andar uss room mai hai...jao. ...

aishwarya rushed toward the room...n yash n pooja came out...

out side the factory. ...

pooja : finally...finally ham yahase dur jayenge...sirf tum aur mai...

yash : haa...btw tumne vo poisons gas ka container ka kya kiya...

Pooja : andar hai...ab dhirey dhirey vo gas bahar aayega n vo dono ka khel khatam...

yash : tum tho genius ho...

pooja : pleasure is mine...

yash : iskeliye tumhey gift tho milna chahiye...

Pooja : gift...kaisa gift...

yash put hands in his coat n pulled out something...before pooja could realise what it was...yash fired three bullets consecutively. ...

pooja was in ground...full in blood...

pooja :yeee...kya. ...kiya. ...tumne...n...kyu. ...

yash : darling...muze safely nikalna hai...n iss k liye mai kisipe bhi bharosa nahi kar sakta...sorry for this but mai tumhey nahi carry kar sakta...

pooja tried to hold his hand...but yash jerked it hard n moved out with his car...

inside the factory...

aishwarya went inside the room...she looked around n found him...JAIMEEN. ...a small seven year old kid...who was not in senses...

she went to him n tried waking him up but in vain...she lifted him in her arms n started to move out...but the poisonus gas started filling up the factory...she rushed towards the enterance but it was shut...she got tensed...n started to search for a escape way...but the gas was affecting her...

the team reached the factory...

vivek : ye kya...ye dhua kaisa...

dushyant : shayad andar koi gas leak hua hai...

tasha : hua hai has kiya gaya hai... ( looking at lying pooja) vo dekho...vo ladki...

they all rushed towards the girl...n asked what happened...

pooja :pinki...andar...jao...help...her...poisonous gas...jaaooo...

n she died...

Kavin : shayad he aishwarya n baaremai baat kar rahi thi...

dushyant : haa ...let's see...

n they moved inside...all smoke around...somehow they managed to find aishwarya n jaimeen...they got both of them out...

.

.

.

after a good thirty minutes...they both were fine...aishwarya was very much sad to loose her sister...

yash was captured by the police at airport...

all was now undercontrol...

kavin : miss superwoman...ab aap kaisi hai?

aishwarya : thik hu. ...

kavin : great...yee baat bohot aachi hai tumahari...pehele tension do n then kaho mai thik hu...

Dushyant : bas kar kavin...let's go home...

kavin : arey aise kaise bas kar haa. ...ye madam jo chahe vo kare...i mean seriously...itna kya selfconfidence...kisi atleast batana chahiye naa...

aishwarya : aacha...maine kuch nahi bataya fir bhi tumhey sab pata chal gaya...kaise?

Kavin : haa...mai hi pagal hu...tumhari care ho rahi thi so vo watch di...deni hi nahi cahiye thi...

aishwarya : means u were spying me...

kavin was silent...he had nothing to say...

tasha : par aishwarya ye baccha kon hai...

aishwarya : ye jaimeen hai...delhi ki ek orphanage ka baccha...mai bohot baar jaya karti thi vaha...tab mai issey mili...bohot innocent saa baccha hai...mai mumbai aa rahi thi tho mai isey bhi yaha leke aai...haa ghar nahi leke aai coz that was risky...so yaha pe manuja aunty k paas rakha...n pooja n yash ne isey apna hathyar bana liya...

kavin : aur ek baat aishwarya...tumhey pata hoga ki nahi pata nahi...but pooja n yash ne milke tumhare mom dad ko mar diya...

this was like a 440 watt current for her...she collapsed...all others tried to comfort...but of no use...

tasha :(to kavin)idiot pagal ho gaya hai kya...samaz nahi aata konsi baat kaha batate hai...I mean aisa koi direct bolta hai kya...

kavin :(to tasha) muze nahi pata tha. ...mai bas bol diya. ...I didn't mean to hurt her...

aishwarya : it's ok kv. ...m fine...aacha kiya jo muze bataya. ...

dushyant : ok chalo ab...ghar chalte hai...

aishwarya : mai aur jai. ..ham bhi jate hai...

Kavin : o hello...kaha...tum ab mere sath chal rahi ho...jaimeen n tumhey mai doctor k paas leke jane wala hu...n no argument on this...got it...

vivek : he is right...u have a check n will meet at it place...ok.

kavin :done...

n saying so kavin takes aishwarya n jaimeen to the doctor n rest four start back to their place...

On the way..

Dushyant was thinking something...

tasha :kya hua dush...kya soch raha hai...

dushyant : kuch nahi...bas aaise hi...

vivek : jhoot bolna tho ab tumhari aadat hi to chuki hai naa. ...abhi bhi jhoot...

dushyant : aisi baat nahi hai...

tasha : tho bata kya baat hai...

dushyant : nahi muze lagta hai kv ko aishwarya pasand hai...(he looked at vivesha)

Vivek : muze bhi yahi lagta hai...

tasha : tho kya karna hai...setting...

dushyant : nahi...let's confirm first...

n the journey continued with a little bit of chit chat...

when they haulted at a signal...they found a croud gathered at roadside...

tasha : vivek stop the car...vaha bheed jami hai...

dushyant : tho chalo dekhte hai...kahi hamari zaroorat tho nahi yaha. ...

saying so there of them moved towards the croud...made their way through the croud...

as they entered there they could only say...

" O MY GOD"

* * *

Ok done for today...

I know m late...like two months late...

really sorry for that...sorry for making u wait so long...n on that a small chapter...

but I'll try to increase pace of updates...plz bare with me...n sorry for mistakes...

So now i take ur leave…

Keep reading…..keep smiling…..

Take care…..

Bye…..


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ok so here im..._**

 ** _yaa I know I'm late...but surely not as late as last time..._**

 ** _so here is the next chapter..._**

 ** _ok so in this chapter things r going to be revealed...jara boaring lage naa lage. ...but according to me this chapter is needed one..._**

 ** _n without my more bak bak. ...lets move to the chapter_**...

* * *

"O MY GOD"...

three of them exclaiimed n rushed to a girl lying in floor...the girl wore a blue Saree but had nothing with her...she was lying unconscious...

" open ur eyes ISHITA..." cried dushyant...

tasha : hame isey ghar le jana hoga...

they hurriedly got into the car n took her to dushyants house...tasha called up tarika n even tarika reached their house soon...

after a normal checkup tarika smiled a bit...

tarika : she is absolutely fine now...

vivek : par isey hua kya tha ...

tarika : she was completely dehydrated...shayad do din se kuch khaya nahi hai...

tasha :hosh kab tak aayega isey...

tarika : 10-15mins mai aa jana chahiye...ab mai nikalti hu...salunkhe sir ko bataya bhi nahi hai Maine ki mai yaha aa rahi hu. ...

Dushyant : tarika...

tarika : haa bolo...

Dushyant : umm. ...kuch nahi...

tarika :thik hai mai chalti hu. ...

n saying so tarika left...all three of them occupied the available seats...n have a sigh of relief...

vivek : thank god she is fine...mai tho dar hi gaya tha. ...

tasha : tension tho muze bhi aaya tha...par ab thik hai...

dushyant : par ishi yaha kar kya rahi hai...vo mumbai aai kab?

tasha : haa...n aai tho hame bataya kyu nahi...

vivek : n yaa. ...usne kuch khaya nahi hai do din se...par kyu...

tasha : ab iska jawab ishi hi degi...an baar. ...

dushyant : ishi ko hosh aa raha hai...( he exclaimed cutting tasha in between...)

other two glanced at her...she was slowly cuming to conscious...all three gathered around her...

she opened her eyes...everything was blur...nothing much clear...she could feel some warmness around her...though she was weak she could sense familiarity...she blinked her eyes few times to gain a clear picture of her surroundings...

she found the place familiar...then came three faces much more tensed n worried...yes her three friends...she felt much better...

ishita :(In soft n week tone) gys. ...

tasha : ishi ...bas kuch bol mat...tu rest kar...

ishita : mai thik hu...par mai yaha kaise...

tasha : tu he sab soch mat n kuch bol bhi mat...th rest kar...

dushyant :(bursted out of anger care n...n. ...he only don't know what is it) no tasha...let her speak...ask her vo yaha kaise...n aisa kya hua ki vo mumbai aai par hamey bataya bhi nahi...

vivek : dushyant shant to jaa. ...vo abhi abhi hosh mai aai hai...she is yet weak...

Dushyant : but why the hell is she weak...kyu nahi khaya hai usney kuch...n vo akeli kaise hai...

dushyant bursted out of anger...tasha n vivek were tensed to look at him in such anger...n ishi was a bit scared...till now there were very few occasions when he was this angry...but he was never angry with her...vivek placed a comforting hand on his shoulder...n dushyant sat on the couch present there...

tasha took the judgment of the situation n first forwarded the glass of water present on the side table to ishita...as ishita finished the water tasha asked in a soft tone...

tasha : ishi r u fine...ab bata tu yaha kaise...akeli kyu aai hai...

Ishita : no tasha...jo hua hai mai nahi bata sakti...

tasha : plz batayegi hua kya hai...we r not forcing u. ..but agar tu share karegi tho tuzehi aacha lagega...bol ishi...is everything ok?

Ishita now started crying loudly...she hugged tasha n was crying...other three were completely confused...tasha patted her back n tried to call her down...after a few minutes she was a bit normal...

vivek : ishi...kya hua hai...pls batayegi...

ishi :(sobing) kya batau haa...YE KI MAI MUMBAI AKELI AAI HU...KYU KI...KYU KI MERA HUSBAND MERA NAHI RAHA...VO THO KISI AUR SE...

a deadly silence spread through the room...tasha vivek n dushyant had all confused look on their face...ishita leaned back on the bed n started narrating...

.

.

.

Flashback :

 _Ishita reached Ahmedabad station...she got down searching for her husband Deepak...but she was unable to locate him...after searching whole station she finally called him..._

 _ishita : hello...kaha hai aap. ..._

 _Deepak :kaun bol raha hai...may I know whom do u want to speak..._

 _ishita :jee. ...is this Deepak...mai ishita bol rahi hu..._

 _Deepak : o ishita tum ho...sorry haa. ...umm tum bolo kya hua...phone kyu kiya?_

 _Ishita : vo aap kaha hai...mai yaha station pe hu. ...aap pick karne k liye nahi aaye. ..._

 _Deepak : o shit. ...soo sorry...mai tho bhul hi gaya tha...tum aane wali ho ye tho mere dimag se hi nikal gaya tha..._

 _ishita :( smiled a bit) koi baat nahi. ...kaam ki vanahase ho jata hai kabhi kabhi aisa..._

 _Deepak : haa u r right...umm maaf karna mai tumhey lene nahi aa paunga...I'll text the address tum pohoch jana vaha. ..._

 _ishita : haa...thik hai..._

 _n she ended the call...soon she received a message n went to the address..._

 _she entered the house to see it all messed up...all cloths lying around...files n papers spread all over..._

 _ishita : o god...ye sab...ye dushyant ka hi bhai hai...kaam k chakkar mai baki koi bhi baat important lagti hi nahi... chalo ishi...ab tuze hi ye sab saaf karna hai..._

 _n she started clearing the mess. ...till evening almost everything was cleared...she was done when she recieved a message from deepak saying..._

 _ishita tum dinner kar k soo jana...mai office mai hi ruknewala hu..._

 _she read it n without reacting any thing she had her part of dinner n went to bed...as she was very tired she soon was fast asleep..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _next day she woke up with the bell of the door...she got up n moved to see who it was...she opened the door to find a lady in her late 50s looking at her suspiciously. ..._

 _lady : hey. ...kon to tum aur yaha kya kar rahi ho...gharmai chori karneka irada tho nahi hai naa...bolo. ...varna mai police ko bulaungi..._

 _ishita : aunty aunty meri baat suniye...mai chor vor nahi hu. ...mera naam ishita hai. ...vo jo deepak yaha rehete hai naa...mai unki patni hu..._

 _lady : tum deepak ki patni kaise ho sakti ho...kya saboot hai tumhare paas ..._

 _ishita : aap aisa kyu bol rahi haI...mere paas marriage certificate hai...n shadi ki photos bhi hai..._

 _ishita showed her their marriage photo...the lady was confused...n now ishita also found it fishy..._

 _lady : deepak yaha bohot rarely aata hai...but jab bhi kabhi aata hai tho..._

 _ishita : tho...boliye aunty..._

 _lady : vo APNI PATNI SHRAVNI K SATH AATA HAI..._

 _ishita was completely shattered...the words of that lady constantly moving through her mind..._

 _lady : it is difficult to believe that tum uski patni ho..._

 _ishita composed herself n asked: aapne kaha ki vo yaha bohot rarely aata the...tho baki k din vo jaha rehete the ye aapko malum hai...kya aap muze batayegi plz..._

 _lady : haa mai janti hu. ...par mai tumhey address kyu batau...ye kaise yakeen kar lu ki tum sach bol rahi ho..._

 _Ishita : plz aunty...bohot sawal hai...muze unse baat karni hai...n aap jo kuch bhi bol rahi hai...vo sab mere liye bohot shocking hai...muze sachai janni hai...plz bataiye..._

 _lady looked at ishita from head to toe...n then finally she gave her the address..._

 _ishita quickly got ready took her side bag n moved to that place...she reached the house to find it locked...she looked around n went to the neighbour's there..._

 _ishita : Namaste...kya aap janti hai no iss ghar mai up deepak rehete hai vo kaha milenge..._

 _neighbour : deepak...vo tho abhi 15 minute pehele SHRAVNI ko leke doctor k paas gaya hai..._

 _Ishita :(pov) matlab vo aunty sach bol rahi thi...ye chakkar kya hai..._

 _(To the neighbour ) kya aap bata sakti hai ki vo kis doctor k paas gaya hai..._

 _Neighbour : yaha main road se left ki taraf aage Global Hospital hai...jate waqt vahi jane ki bol raha tha. ...aap chaho tho yaha wait kar sakti ho..._

 _ishita : jee nahi shukriya...btw yahase agar mai jana chahu tho rasta sidha hai naa..._

 _Neighbour : haa haa bilkul straight hai...aap 10-15 mins mai pohoch jaoge..._

 _ishita : thanks a lot..._

 _n saying so she went to the Global Hospital..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _she entered the hospital asking for deepak at the reception..._

 _receptionist : jee mr deepak ne appointment li hai...Dr Manali ki..._

 _Ishita : umm...kya aap bata sakte hai kiske liye appointment li hai..._

 _receptionist : no mam we r not allowed to tell the info of patients..._

 _ishita : ok...jee Dr manali hai abhi..._

 _receptionist : haa vo tho hai...n if m not wrong mr deepak hi hai unke cabin mai..._

 _ishita : that's great...Dr manali ki cabin kaha hai..._

 _receptionist guided her the way to the cabin. ...n without anymore delay she rushed to the cabin. ...she opened the door n was shocked to see the scenario..._

 _A lady wearing an apron was checking the other lady in her late twenties...n deepak was sitting in the other corner of the room where the desk was present...none of them noticed ishita..._

 _Dr manali : that's good SHRAVNI...the baby's growth is normal...keep in mind u need to take special care...the seventh eight n last month's r always crucial..._

 _shravni : haa doctor..._

 _Dr manali : n deepak...see to it she doesn't get much stressed..._

 _Deepak :(said while turning to Dr) yes doctor..._

 _n that was the time when he saw ishita standing at the door...n with him other two also realised her presence..._

 _Deepak : ishita tum yaha kaise..._

 _ishita : ye sab kya hai deepak...may i plz know..._

 _shravni : o tho tum ishita ho...aachaa hua tum yahi mil gai. ...otherwise mai raat ko ghar aane hi wali thi..._

 _Ishita was standing blank...she was having a clear idea of what was going on but somewhere she wished that all her conclusions she drew in last hour or so should be false...Deepak came up n stood in front of her n said..._

 _Deepak :Dekho ishita mai tumse aur kuch chupana nahi chahata...MAI SHRAVNI SE PYAAR KARTA HU...N WE R SOON GONA HAVE A LITTLE LIFE WITH US. ..._

 _ishita was shattered...she didn't knew what to do n how to react she stood like a statue...N he continued. ..._

 _Deepak :mai tumse shadi karna nahi chahata tha...Maine mom dad ko bola bhi...par unhoney meri ek naa suni...unhey Maine kitna samzaya par unhoney emotional blackmail karvake muze tumse shadi karvai. ..._

 _shravni : n hamara rishta hai vo kuch aisa ki we can't separate..._

 _Deepak : par tum tension mat lo after three months mai aur shravni ham dono hamare bacchay k sath jaake mom dad k pairomai gir jayenege...n then we will seperate legally...but hamare safe n successful future k liye tumhara approval zaroori hai...ishita...kya tumhey koi..._

 _ishita : no...koi nahi...u enjoy..._

 _n she without saying anything further or letting anyone react rushed out of the cabin. ...straight made her way towards Ahmedabad station...booked tickets n sat crying..._

 _" kya karu...ghar nahi jaa sakti...Mom se vada karke aai hu...chahe kuch bhi ho...mai khud apni problems solve karungi...Tho...tasha n dush. ...nahi vo log khamakha pareshan ho jayenge...n agar vivek yaa kavin ko pata chal gaya tho vo tho deepak ko chodenge nahi...nahi nahi...it's not right troubling them. ...decided...mai Mumbai jaa rahi hu...par kisi ko bhi kuch bhi nahi bataungi...kabhi nahi..._

 _n she sat their silent...kept her phone back...n was waiting for the train..._

 _( Ok gys so the girl on the far away station in chapter 4 was none other than ishita...I hope now I understood why was she sad. ...)_

 _She somehow reached mumbai...place where her everything was there but still she had nothing..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

flashback ends...

the whole room was engulfed by silence...tears made their way out...ishita coldly looked at everyone...she knew what all they were up to...none of the three uttered any word...this all what they heard was simply unbelievable for them...

Ishita : ye sab hone k baad naa hi mai mom dad ko call karna chahati thi naa hi tum logo ko. ...muzey kisiko pareshan nahi karna tha ...so nahi bataya kisiko...n Maine bohot sochne ke baad maienye decide kiya hai ki mai nahi rahungi vaha...jissey mere parents ko yaa deepak aur shravni ko takleef hogi...mai kahi dur chali jaungi...naa mom dad ko issey koi pareshani hogi n deepak bhi shravni k sath acchese reh payenge...haa decided mai kal hi nikal jaungi...

dushyant was quiet till now...he wanted to say many things but didnt...after listening to her he finally took a deep breadth n said turning to go down...

Dushyant : tasha nichey aao n tumhari iss dost k liye juice leke jao...n haa tumhari dost se keh do, ye mera ghar hai...so yaha sab mere hisab se chalega. ...kisi aur ki manmaani nahi chalegi yaha...jo mai kahunga vahi hoga...meri permission k bina vo yahase bahar pair bhi nahi rakhegi...

vivek n tasha looked at him surprised...he just went out n ishita was now confused n irritated. ...

ishita : chahta kya hai ye...kyu nahi samazta ki mera yahase chale jana hi thik hai...varna sabki lifes aur mess up hongi meri vajahase...infact mera tho iss duniyamai rehena hi...

Vivek : (cutting her) shut up ishi...phir kabhi aisa sochana bhi mat. ...meri kasam. ...

ishita : but vivek...

vivek : no means no...got it...

ishita : ok!...but iss dush ko kya hua hai...rude. ...aisey koi baat karta hai bhala apni best friend se. ... (she was a bit teary)

tasha : pata nahi...umm...tum rest karo mai dekh ke aati hu. ...

n she moved down...she enters the kitchen to see a glass of juice ready n dushyant applying butter to bread...she went to him...

tasha : ye kya tha dushyant...kaise baat kar raha tha tu...tu uspe aise jabardasti nahi kar sakta...

dushyant : par mai karunga... jab usey apne sahi aur galat ki samaz nahi hai tho uska dost hone k naate mai aisey hi karunga. ...

tasha : par dushyant issey kuch nahi hoga...ulta tumhare aisey behaviour se vo tumse aur dur hogi.

dushyant : tasha iss waqt muze sirf vo thik rahe n safe rahe yahi chahiye...n i know this will happen only if she is in front of my eyes...agar vo dur chali gai tho vo bilkul apna khayal nahi rakhegi. ...n jis taraha vo baat kar rahi hai...im scared vo koi galat kadam utha sakti hai...tasha u know her very well...tum janti ho usey...so kya tumhey lagta hai ki vo yahase chali jaye...

tasha : but still dush...tareeka nahi hai...

dushyant : mera tareeka bilkul sahi hai tasha...but i just need is ur support n permission...vo try karegi tasha tumhey manane k liye...plz uski baat may manna...usey yahape rokne mai meri madat karo. ...

tasha :hmm thik hai...mai aur vivek ab nikalte hai...tum ussey baat karke samzadoge naa?

Duahyant : haa ill try... (handing her the tray of juice n bread slices...) he usey do n jab tak isey complete naa kare tab tak uthna mat...

tasha :( smiled) haa thik hai...

n she took the tray n moved upstairs...

here till now vivek managed to make ishita smile...n friends r ment to share...friends are the ones who makes us laugh even when we don't want to smile...n that friendship lasts for ever...

vivek : ishi aise hi hamesha haste rehena...that sad face dosent suits you...

ishita : vivek jindagi mai aisi koi baat nahi bachi jissk liye yaa jiski vajahase mai khush reh pau. ...

vivek : come on ishi tum tho aisey bol rahi ho as if 50 years jee chuki ho. ...baby ur life has just started...so aisey bolo mat. ...n ham hai naa...so don't worry...

ishita :thanks vivek ...

tasha : (entering)thanking ceremony baad mai kar naa. ...an ye juice aur bread kha lo...

ishita (to vivek in low voice) ab naa iss muh se dushyant bolega. ...zaroor dushyant ne isey yaha mera dimag khaneko bheja hoga...

vivek just smiled...n tasha sat in front of her ...

tasha : see ishita jo hua so hua...now no point regrating on it...n i agree to dush. ...tum yahase kahi nahi jaogi...ham hai tumhare sath...so plz jane ki koi baat mat karo. ...

ishita :(to vivek) dekha Maine kaha tha naa...

vivek :(laughing)bas bas. ...bohot ho gaya...n ishi ye kha lo...tasha ishi is fine now so I think hame nikalna chahiye...Mom must be waiting...dushyant hai yaha ishita ka khayal rakhane k liye...

tasha : haa thik hai...ishi tu yahi ruk...dushyant hai...agar kuch chahiye tho usey bata dena...

Ishita : hmm...matlab ab vo sample muze pakaiga...

tasha : arey aisa kuch bhi nahi hoga...n kavin aata hi hoga...so don't worry...

ishita : kv aane tak o god ji bachalena muze uss lecturer se. ...

Dushyant : Hitler nahi hu mai...so tasha apni friend ki tension mat le. ...(he said entering with a glass of water n her medicines prescribed by tarika) n ye medicines...lene ko bol apne dost ko...

tasha : dush...ab pareshan mat kar isey. ...

Dushyant :mai kisiko pareshan nahi karta. ...n mai dinner bana raha hu...usey bol ek ghante mai tayyar jo jaigi...nichey aaneki koi zaroorat nahi...mai launga upar...bas apni jagahase naa hile...

n saying so he left...tasha n vivek just kept silent...ishita frowned...

ishita : ajeeb insan...pata nahi Maine aisa bestie banaya kaise...

tasha : tu bhi naa ishi...

n saying so tasha n vivek left for their place...

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Ok done for today..._**

 ** _so has destiny played its role...or anything else is remaining?_**

 ** _What is going to happen next..._**

 ** _to know stay tuned..._**

 ** _plz bare with me guys for slow updates ...n sorry for mistakes...spelling as well as grammatical..._**

 ** _thanks to all those who reviewed...I'm prevailaged that U gys r liking this..._**

 ** _So now i take ur leave…_**

 ** _Keep reading…..keep smiling….._**

 ** _Take care….._**

 ** _Bye….._**


	8. Language of tears

Ok gydas...

Here im back with the next chapter...

Destiny is gona play its role...lets see how...

This is a long chapter...hope n wish i don't bore you much...

* * *

 _ **Language of Tears**_

 _A/N:Though the name is 'langusge of tears' don't worry guys ill not make you cry...but its just sometime tears can express all our feelings..._

He was just in the kitchen...starting preparations of dinner...though he was working he had lots of tabs open in his mind...he was deep in thoughts...

" aur chop karoge uss onion ko tho uska juice ban jayega..." He heard her voice n irritated he looked back to her...

" Maine kaha tha naa tumse...nichey aane ki koi zaroorat nahi...tho phir kyu aai ho. ...tumhey tho aadat hi hai naa manmaani karneki..."he kind of yelled at her...

She stood there teary. ...he wasn't wrong...

Ishita : yaa you r right...I have this bad habbit...jo man mai pehele aaye vahi karti hu...i don't even think of its consequences. ...such a dumb decision everytime...I dont know how I survived till date...

N tear slipped her eyes...

'Bad dushyant' he mentally scolded himself...

Dushyant : ab bas bhi kar yaar...stop crying...you know I hate when you cry...N agar meri vajahase ull cry naa then tho mai kabhi khudko maaf naa kar pau...

Ishita : sorry...

Dushyant :(irked) jaa yaar tu...tuze jaha jana hai vaha chali jaa. ...but sorry bolke muze aur paraya mat kar...as you did by not even telling us about ur messed up life...

N he left the place n rushed to his room...he tried hard to hide his tears...but failed badly...

.

.

.

.

Ishita wipped her tears n moved behind him...

Here he came in n was crying with his face in his palms...she took a deep breadth

n went in front of him...

 _Jo Hamane Daastaa Apani Sunaai, Aap Kyun Roye_

 _Jo Hamane Daastaa Apani Sunaai, Aap Kyun Roye_

 _Tabaahi To Hamaare Dil Pe Aai, Aap Kyo Roye_

Ishita : dushu...look at me dushu...

She forcefully lifted his face up...he was not at all ready to look at her...

Ishita : ab rona band bhi kar...kyu bacho jaisey roo raha hai...

Dushyant : tho tum kyu roti ho? (he asked innocently )

Ishita : dush accept it...I am at fault n m the one who is bound to suffer what so ever is gona happen here after...alone...deepak is no more a part of my life...It hurts me , it kills me...but i just have to go through it all alone...if i survive well n good...otherwise it's my destiny that I'll die everyday...

 _Hamaaraa Dard-E-Gam Hai Ye, Ise Kyo Aap Sahate Hai_

 _Ye Kyo Aansu Hamaare, Aapaki Aankho Se Bahate Hai_

 _Gamo Ki Aag Hamane Khud Lagaai, Aap Kyun Roye_

 _Jo Hamane Daastaa Apani Sunaai, Aap Kyun Roye_

Duahyant :(he was holding his tears till now but he couldn't anymore) dare you say that again...how did u even think of such lame things...I know man tumne ye sab bataya tab Maine kuch bola nahi...but that dosent means ki mai kuch nahi karunga...m not gona leave that...ughh...mai galiya deta nahi iss liye...otherwise...N you fool... (half her by her shoulders ) how did u even thought that you will be of some sort of trouble or problem in our life...come on...u can never be that...atleast for me...do you get it...

He tried to keep as much control on self as he could...he maintained his temper to a extent not to let out his heart to her...but even to speak out all his care n concern about her...to stop her from feeling dejected n alone...he tried his best to stand by her...N yes. ...it worked out...

 _Bahut Roe Magar Ab Aapaki Khaatir Na Royege_

 _Na Apanaa Chain Khokar Aapakaa Ham Chain Khoege_

 _Kayaamat Aapake Ashko Ne Dhaai, Aap Kyun Roye_

 _Jo Hamane Daastaa Apani Sunaai, Aap Kyun Roye_

She nodded n smiled a little through those tears...she knew her tears can be more painful for her bestie than her own pain...she wipped her tears n

Ishita : nahi...fir kabhi aisa nahi karungi...(bringing a smile on her face)see, maine apne aansu poch diye...now m not at all gona cry anymore...you don't wanna see me crying naa...see m not crying...n ill never cry...pakka...n now you also stop crying...

Dushyant :(crying badly) so easy for you naa...tumhey kya laga ull paste this fake smile on ur face n ill be like 'ok so she is fine now lets not pay anymore heed to her'...no yaar that is not possible...i can clearly see the pain in ur eyes...i can clearly see the haterate about urself in ur eyes...n i really wounder agar tum hamey mili naa hoti aaj tho tum kaha hoti...kya karti...n u r surely dangerous in that matter...im damn sure tum khudka khayal tho bilkul nahi rakhti...hai naa...(he looked straight in her eyes, his eyes were teary n she was not that strong to face his tears...)

 _Na Ye Aansu Ruke To Dekhiye, Ham Bhi Ro Dege_

 _Ham Apane Aansuo Me Chaand Taaro Ko Dubo Dege_

 _Fanaa Ho Jaaegi Saari Khudaai, Aap Kyun Roye_

 _Jo Hamane Daastaa Apani Sunaai, Aap Kyun Roye_.

Ishita : haa shayad yahi hota...but jo hua usey bhul jate hai naa...ab tho mai hu naa yaha tumhare sath...n i know maine khud ka khayal nahi rakha tho bhi mere dost rakhenge...

Dushyant : ham tho sab bhulne k liye tayyar hai...par kya tum bhul paogi...jo bhi hua...tumhari shadi n uske baad uss insan kaa sach...bhul paogi ye sab?

Ishita : mushkil hai naa?...help kar doge meri...

Dushyant : ofcource...we r always with you...

Ishita : tho ab tum rona band karo...otherwise mai bhi rone lag jaungi...

Dushyant :(smiled) tum bhi smile karo...n ab jaake room mai baitho...tumhare chakkar mai dinner baaki reh gaya hai...mai jaldise vo karta hu...

Ishita : mai bhi aati hu tumhare sath...

Dushyant : no need...you rest...

Ishita : don't argue with me...m not gona listen yours...m perfectly fine so m gona come...

N saying so she moves down towards the kitchen...

Dushyant :(pov) ye kaisa khel khel rahi hai zindagi...tumhey chain se jeene nahi de rahi aur muze chain se marne nahi de rahi... bas ab yahi dua karta hu ki jitna ho sake utna tumhey khush rakh saku...aur kuch nahi chahiye...

"khana banane aa rahe ho...yaa mai hi start karu...baad mai daatna mat kisika sunti nahi hai karke..."she called out for him...

" aa raha hu"he said while moving down...n they started preparing the dinner...

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DARE HE DO THAT..." kavin exclaimed as he got to know about what that nut deepak did...

three of them were at the dinning table...dushyant was serving...kavin stood up in anger...

dushyant : baith jaa...n yas he did all this...n if m not wrong unka chakkar inki shadi ke bhi pehelese chal raha tha...she must be pregnant even befor the marriage...

Kavin :(angrily) n angle, itna sab hone k baad tu sirf bag uthake chali aai...how could you...aisey logo ki tho aachese class leni hoti hai...chodna nahi chahiye aisey down market logo ko...

Ishita : chodo naa kavin...leave that topic...

Kavin : how can you be so silent on this topic...

Dushyant : kavin...yaha koi bhi usey aisey hi nahi chodne wala...atleast mai tho nahi...usey saja milni hi chahiye...He just can't play with anyone's life like this...tu ek kaam kar...advocate suresh se baat kar le...will concelt him...

Ishita : umm,...

Ishita wished to speak but dushyant didn't pay any heed to her n continued...

Dushyant : he will surely tell us the right way ...uss deepak ki akal tho mai thikane laake hi rakhunga...

Ishita : kav...(but again kavin ignoed her)

Kavin : as u say...N yaa muze ye baat bilkul sahi lagi...we'll do everything legally...usey bhi tho pata chale panga kissey liya hai...

Ishita :(irritated) kya tum dono meri baat sunney wale ho?

Both (together) : no...

Ishita : but still you have to listen... (to kavin)samzona kv...let him stay away from me...N I'll stay away from him...N m ready to stay with u guys with no zid n all...ham nahi jate unhey pareshan karne...plz...(to dushyant) come on dushyant...try to understand. ...he loves her...tu tho samaz naa...it's love yaar...N everything is fare in love n war...

Dushyant : it is...but not at the cost of others life n happiness...n he lied not only to you but even uncle n aunty n all of us...

Ishita : so what...he did all that for his love...socho dush...kya kabhi tune koi jhoot nahi bola...tune bhi tho koi naa koi jhoot bola hi hoga...

N on this statement all were silent at instant...Ishita wanted her answer...N dushyant had no words...what would he tell her...he has lied to his parents...he lied that he is married...coz he didn't wanted to marry anyone else...N the reason is because he loves her...N to show this lie real they even build up a suitable fictitious story around it...he had few unknown emotions in his eyes...

Kavin on the other hand was just a spectator...he neither intrupted nor tried to divert the topic when he knew that the question asked by ishita is troubling dushyant a lot...N the topic needs to be changed...but he didn't...

Kavin (pov) jo hua hai vo definitely bura hai...but I can see future positive effects of it...ab ishita hi dushyant ko uske jhoot se bahar nikalegi. ...but this will happen only if she stays back here...o god ji...itni help kar di aapne...ab aur thodisi kar dena...plz...

Ishita : bolo dushyant...dont be this silent...

Dushyant : (firmly) nope...bohot der ho chuki hai...dono jaake soo jao...n kavin kal advocate suresh se baat kar le...

Ishita : this is not the answer dushu...

Dushyant : answer hai hi nahi iss question k liye...(something striked him) hey wait...kv tu ab aishwarya ko chod k aaya naa...how is she...n jaimeen...

Kavin : both r fine...aishwarya have decided ki vo jai ko boarding bhej rahi hai...n i fell that is the right decision...

Dushyant : hmm sahi hai...n is she out of shock...i mean her parents...

Kavin : she was damn upset...i mean pehelibaar aaj maine usey itna upset n dishearted dekha...i tried my level best to console her...tab k liye tho she was feeling better...ab sonese pehele ek baar fir call karunga tho pata chalega madam ki state kya hai...

Dushyant : hope she recovers soon...

Ishita : wait back...ye aishwarya kon hai? N hua kya hai usey?(asked curious ishita who had no idea about aishwarys...n what all happened...)

Dushyant : aishwarya...vo tho kavin ki girlfriend hai...

The water almost choked kavins throat that he was drinking n he started coughing badly...ishita had her eyes widened up that they can detach from the eye sockets n fall down...n dushyant was enjoying their expressions...

Ishita : WHAT! Kv...Ye Mai Kya Sun Rahi Hu...You Have A Girlfriend N Muze Bataya Bhi Nah!

Kavin some how managed to stop his coughing...but before he could speak dushyant spoke up...

Dushyant : dekha tumhey tho kuch bhi nahi pata...(to kavin)kya kv maine bola tha naa tumhey ishu ko bata do...par nahi...(to ishita) you know kitna mast propose kiya isney usey...vo tho bas Sharma rahi thi...

Ishita : itna sab hua...n...ughhhh...

Kavin : stop it guys...n angle...tum bhi kis ki baat pe vishwas kar rahi ho...jhoot bol raha hai ye...aishwarya joined two months earlier n is just a good friend of mine...

Dushyant : good friend ka short form GF hota hai...n GF is girlfriend...hai naa ishu...

Kavin : shut up dushu...angle...my lovely angle...you trust me or this hitler...

Ishita : sorry kavin, but this hitler is dush who never lies...so im bound to trust him...he must be saying the fact...

She was so firm at her words that the other two felt it unfair to trail around more...

Dushyant : ok fine...i agree ye mazak tha...(to ishita) ishu...my bro has no girlfriend...bas he sometimes gets over cared for her...

Ishita : thats enough for me to tease him...

Kavin : dekha he was lying...

Ishita : nope he was telling the future...

n she winked to dushyant n they shared a hi-5...kavin banged his head in disbelief...

kavin : chalo...tum dono meri aur tang khichney se pehele mai nikalta hu...bye...good night...sweet dreams...

Ishita : good night charming...

Dushyant : good night bro...

Both :(together) n sweet dreams of aishwarya...

N ishyant laughed n kavin escaped as soon as possible...

Dushyant : chalo...ab tum bhi jao...n kal hamare jane k baad darwaja andar se band kar lena...n ill give u a gun...keep it with u for ur safty...n phone on rakhana...charge karke...n answer the calls...silent pe kar ke kahi pe phek mat dena...got it...

Ishita :(mummered to herself) ban gaya 'instruction mannual'...bhagwan jane aachanak ky ho jata hai isey...

Dushyant : tum jaisey baccho k liye banna padta hai 'instruction mannual'...ab jao aur soo jao...u must be tired a lot...

Ishita : yaa going...pata nahi sab kaisey sunai deta hai tumhey...

Dushyant : sunai naa de iss liye pehele dhirey bolna sikho...tum tho bolti hi aisey ho as if muh mai mike laga hai...

Ishita : vary funny...bye...good night...

Dushyant : good night...

N she moved to her room...here dushyant cleared the mess of kitchen n moved to complete his file work...

In kavins room,

He called up aishwarya...

Kavin : dawai le li?

Aishwarya : haa...jai ko dedi maine...

Kavin : n tumney...

Aishwarya : man nahi hai...

Kavin : thik hai, mai aake deta hu...ruko...

Aishwarya : wait...le leti hu mai...

Kavin : nope pehele le lo...

Aishwarya on the other hand smiles a bit n takes the medicine...

Kavin : jai ko call do...

Aishwarya : kyu?

Kavin : mainey bola iss liye...

Aishwarya : he is resting...baat kya hai...

Kavin : nahi...uska khayal tum rakh rahi ho...par jis taraha tum behave kar rahi ho ussey tho lag raha hai ki tumhara bhi kisiko khayal rakhna hoga...isliye usey bol k rakhta hu...

Aishwarya : uss k liye jai ki kya zaroorat...tum ho naa...

Kavin :(smiling) haa...par iss time tho vaha nahi hu...muze kaise pata chalega tum thik ho ki nahi...agar tum abhi bhi upset hui tho...

Aishwarya : nahi hu mai...m feeling much better...all thanks to you...

Kavin : naa...ab thanks mat bolo...it hurts...

Aishwarya : aacha...(laughs) koi na...ill search a medicine for that...ok...

Kavin : you already have a medicine for that...

Aishwarya : aacha... n vo kya hai?

Kavin : your smile...

Aishwarya laughs at his answer n kavin smiles there...

Kavin : aisi hi hasti raho...sounds good...

Aishwarya : tum hasate raho...muze hasne mai koi problem nahi hai...

Kavin : glad to know that...ab soo jao...kal mai pick karne aata hu tumhey...

Aishwarya : kavin, uski koi zaroorat nahi hai...mai aa jaungi...

Kavin : tumhey nahi hogi par muze hai...got it...

Aishwarya : but...

Kavin : u gona listen to me or not...

Aishwarya : ok fine...aa jao...par jaldi, pehele jai ko aunty k paas drop karna hai...

Kavin : haa i remember...good night...

Aishwarya : kavin...

Kavin : haa bolo...

Aishwarya : umm...kuch nahi...good night...

Kavin : ok...good night...(n he hung up the call) ye last mai kya tha...aishwarya bhi naa...

N saying so he went to sleep...

.

.

.

.

.

Next day morning...

"gadhe ho tum dono...idiots"yelled out ishita...

"mai kuch nahi karne wala...mai tho chala aishwarya ko pick karne...bye..." kavin said escaping the chaos present in the house...

" kavin...ruk kavin...iss chudail k sath akela mat chod muze...mai bhi aa raha hu..." dushyant said wearing his socks...but kavin is gone...

" ughhh...mai chudail...late tum uthey...kitchen mai saare eggs n bread idhar udhar tumney failaya...then khud k cupboard se saare shirts tumney mess up kiya...ye haal bana rakha hai hall ka...files lying around, tv is on, cusions on the floor, chips n chocolates k wrappers yahi pade hue hai, n that radio...vo bhi chalu hai... upar se sir ne raat ko alarm nahi lagaya n subaha muze uthaya bhi nahi..." ishita bursted on dushyant...

Dushyant was completing his files last night n while doing that this all mess happened...n now he was getting hell late but had no other option but to stand in front of her with head bowed down, he was definitely at fault...

"sorry ishu...par tum tension mat lo...mai beauro se aate hi ye sab saaf kar lunga...but ab nikalna hoga varna ACP sir ka gussa tho tum janti hi ho..." he said while searching his pair of shoes in the shoe rack, n in process he even messes it out...

" right...tum shyam ko beauro se aaoge, criminals ko pakadke aur saari investigation kar ke n aate waqt aur char files leke aaoge...aane k baad ye sab saaf karoge n then raat ko baith ke firse file work...matlab kal subaha sab back to pavilion...n tum aane tak mai yaha iss mess mai rahu...right?"she said bitting her anger...n following him till the door...

" i cant help it right now...aake dekhta hu...bye..."n he steps out, ishita sighs n turns to get in again..but he turns again n says... "darwaja andar se band kar lena...the gun is in the middle drawer near the tv...keep it with u for ur safty...n phone on rakhana...charge karke...n answer the calls...silent pe mat rakhana..."he starts instructing her...

" Senior Inspector Dushyant , U R Getting Late..."she reminded him giving an unbelievable look...

"ok fine bye...take care...agar kuch ho tho call kar lena..." he said standing at the door of his car...

"bye..." n she closed the door of the house n moved in...

"kaisey ajeeb log hote hai...idiot...(she looked at the messed up house) nahi... itney gande ghar mai mai nahi reh sakti...impossible..."n she started cleaning the mess...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here dushyant reached beauro,

Dushyant : good morning sir, good marning everyone...

All wished him 'good morning' n he went to his desk n looked at his watch...

"07:59, ek minute pehel...better" dushyant said to himself...

Tasha : kya hua kal hamare jane k baad...(she asked cuming to his desk)

Dushyant : she is on her way back to normal...jitna socha tha ussey jaldi she is recovering...

Tasha : aacha hai...vaisey tum akele...kavin kaha hai...

Dushyant : what...abhi tak nahi aaya...,muzse tho 15 min pehele nikla tha vo...

Tasha : aacha tho kaha reh gaya ye?

Dushyant : on the way Aishwarya ko pick karne ka kuch bol raha tha...

Tasha : oh really...puchana padega...

He n tasha shared evil glances...

Abhi : jo bhi puchana hai baad mai puch lena...ab kaam pe lag jao...

Dushyant n tasha : yes sir...

N they started their work...after another 10 minutes aishwarya entered followed by kavin...n even they joined with the work...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Till evening the team solved a case that was reported later that day...

All exhausted soules returnrd n settled on their desks, n one by one moved to their house...

Dushyant :(tired) ghar jaa ke saari mess saaf karni hai...aaj kuch zyada hi gandagi failai hai mainey...

Vivek : fine guys,lets get serious a bit...

Aishwarya : wait (all looked at her) vivek u need to consult a doctor as soon as possible...

Vivek : n why so?

Aishwarya : you r not well...you just said 'lets get serious a bit...' (all others were confused) come on...vivek can never be serious...it happens only when youll fall sick...

N all broke into laughter...tasha n aishwarya shared a hi-5...

Tasha : sahi baat hai...

Vivek : fine...forget it...

Kavin : girls shant...pehele sun tho lo vo kya bol raha hai...tu bol vivek...

Vivek now took a bit of footage...he ignored them...

Dushyant : tasha...

Tasha : Vicky...bol naa...plzz...

Vivek :(smiling) tasha tu bhi naa...

Tasha : ab zyada nakhre mat kar aur bol...

Vivek : hmm...suno...jo kuch bhi ishita k sath hua...lets forget it...ab aage we have to talk to her parents...vo khud nahi jaigi...hamey usey manana hoga iss baat k liye...

Aishwarya : wait...kya hua ishita...n vo tumse mili kab...baat kya hai?

All four of them looked at kavin...n he bit his tounge...

Aishwarya : bhul gaye muze batana...yaa ye bhul gaye ki ishita aai hai...yaa ye baat muze batana zaroori nahi laga tumhey...

Kavin : aisi koi baat nahi hai...bas idhar udhar ki baato mai ye batana reh gaya...

Aishwarya : ab bako hua kya hai...

N they tell her what all happened...

Aishwarya : i have no words...means ...nahi kismet kisike sath itni buri nahi ho sakti...nahi honi chahiye...

Tasha : jo hua so hua...she should not wait for that mishap...

Vivek : haa...hamey uncle aunty ko manana hoga...she should join in back with us...she will feel better...

Dushyant : haa...n even we r talking to advocate...uss insane insan ko tho legally punish karenge...will apply a divorce...

Aishwarya : par kya vo manegi...i mean jis taraha vo behave kar rahi hai...do u think she will claim anything in divorce...

Dushyant : claming is altogether a different part...but she should be free from this useless burdon...n mai manaunga usey...

Kavin : right...ham ussey baat kar ke dekhte hai...

But dushyants phone rang...his eyes surprised to see his mom calling...

Dushyant : mom...aaj aachanak call kiya...

Anita : beta dushyant bohot badi problem hui hai...

Dushyant listening to what mom said turned the speaker on...and now all listening carefully...

Dushyant : problrm...kaisi problem mom?

Anita : maine kal tumharey papa n dadi se baat ki...bataya mainey unhey ki tumney shadi kar li hai...

Dushyant :(worried) mom...dadi thik hai naa...papa zyada gussa hai...

Anita : nahi...papa bilkul gussa nahi hai...infact unhoney tho kaha agar tumhey vo pasand hai n problem ki vajahase tumne shadi ki hai, tho ham kuch bol nahi sakte...bas ek baar batana chahiye tha tumhey...(all took a sigh)

Dushyant : i know mom...but jaldi jaldi mai...

Anita : problem vo nahi hai beta...problem aage hai...

Dushyant : vahi puch raha hu mai mom...batao naa...

Anita : dadi...

Dushyant : dadi...vo thik tho hai naa...

Anita : Haa Vo Thik Hai...Itni Thik Hai Ki AAJ SUBAHA VO PARI K SATH MUMBAI K LIYE NIKAL CHUKI HAI...Aab Tak Tho Unhey Tumharey Ghar Pohoch Jana Chahiye Tha...

Dushyants phone slipped from his hand, but thank god kavin saved it in time...n tasha shaked him...

Anita : muze bhi abhi pata chala...

Dushyant : mom...aiey kaisey aa gai vo yaha...pehele batana chahiye tha naa...

Anita : mai khud shocked hu...subaha pari ko leke mandir k liye nikli ghar se... dopeher tak wapas nahi aai tho hamney unhey dhundne ki koshish ki...par kahi nahi mili n pari ka phone bhi switched off tha...ab shyam ko pari ne call kiya tab bola ki 'ham donoki tension mat lo ham Mumbai pohoch gaye hai bhai k ghar jaa rahe hai'...ab tu hi bata...mai kya karu...

Dushyant : mom mai phone rakh raha hu...ab sab manage karna padega...o god...

N he cut the call...all had super tensed faces...

Dushyant : vivek yaar teri vo anjali kab aayegi?

Vivek : vo tho kal aane wali hai...muze kya pata dadi aaj hi aa jaingi...

Tasha : par ham uske aane ka wait nahi kar sakte...

Aishwarya : exactly...vo aane tak dadi k samney kaun banega tumhari wife?

Dushyant :(a idea striked him)TUM!

All : WHAT!

Dushyant : haa aishwarya...dadi tumse mili nahi hai...tho tum bansakogi...plzzz...help me out...

Kavin : pagal hai...aage ka pura plan chaupat ho jaiga...(in low tone)n meri bhi tho koi socho...

Vivek : kya kaha tumney...

Kavin : kuch nahi...

Dushyant : plzzz aishwarya...

Aishwarya :(took a deep breadth) ok...fine...

Dushyant : thanks a lot...chalo jaldi ghar chalte hai...

N all started to move but tasha stoped them all...

Tasha : (frowning her eyebrows) one more problem gys...

Kavin : (irritated) issey badi problem kya hi sakti hai...

Tasha : Ham Aishwarya Ko Nakli Ishita Banake Leke Jaa Rahe Hai...Par Asli Ishita Ka Kya...Jo Iss Waqt Dushyant K Ghar Mai Hai...

All : o fish...

Kavin : get in the car...will drive there as soon as possible...(all got in the car)

Tasha : ishita ko call kar aur bol darwaja bilkul naa khole...

Dushyant : why the hell is this going on in my life only...(he said dialing ishitas number)phone utha ishu...phone utha...utha...ishu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Here ishita was in the kitchen,

Ishita : ho gaya kitchen bhi clear...uff...dushu ne ghar itna faila k rakha tha ki pura din lag gaya muze usey saaf karne mai...i think ab vo dono aate hi honge... kuch khane ko banati hu...but before that...

She moved to The Ganpati Idol...lighted the lanten...

Ishita : sham ko bhagwan ji k samne diya hona hi chahiye...that looks better...(she smiled remembering her mom) mummy ki taraha bola maine abhi...

N she was about to move to her room when door bell rang...

"ting tong...ting tong..."

She lookd at the door

"lagata hai aa gai dono..." n saying so she moved to open th door...

She was crossing the hall when her phone rang...

"tring tring...tring tring..."

she stopped n picked up her phone from the side table present near the couch...

"dushyant ka call..."

N she looked at the phone n then at the door...

.

.

.

"pick up the phone ishu"

.

.

.

"ting tong...ting tong..."

"tring tring...tring tring..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clifthanger...

* * *

So here it ends...

Hahahahaha...i know the end was useless...so now questions time...

Ishita pehele phone uthaigi yaa door kholegi ?

Door k bahar actually kaun hai?

Aishwarya kaisey manage kargi dushyant ki wife banne ka natak karna?

Anything else remaining? Or everything done?

To know stay tuned...(hey that sounds like radio)

Ok so i hope this was not that boaring...i could stay up to ur expectations...

Thanks to all those who reviewed...

I wont promise about next update...my exams r up...haa 20th ko practicals hai...i know may mai...but this is the life of engineering students...

Well leave about my life...m enjoying it...u take care n enjoy ur life...

Hope to see you soon ...(sorry for mistakes- spelling as well as grammatical)

Till then take care...

Keep writing...keep smiling...

Bye...

Love u all...


	9. HO GAYA GHOTALA

Hello guys...

V i back with the next chapter of this fic...

Im glad that my dears are liking it...

I don't know why but Ishyant pe kuch zyada hi dil aa raha hai mera...im literally gone mad for them...

I know bohot bak bak karti hu mai...so ab mouth shut...n you enjoy this chapter...

Happy reading...

* * *

 _ **HO GAYA GHOTALA**_

Ishita was done with clean-ship of the mess created by dushyant earlier that day, she lightened the lamps, N she was about to move to her room when door bell rang...

" _ting tong...ting tong..."_

She looked at the door

"lagata hai aa gai dono..." n saying so she moved to open the door...

She was crossing the hall when her phone rang...

" _tring tring...tring tring..."_

she stopped n picked up her phone from the side table present near the couch...

"dushyant ka call..."

N she looked at the phone n then at the door...

" dushyant bhi naa...ab darvaja khol hi rahi hu...call karneki kya zaroorat hai..." thinking so she moved to the door to open it...

She opened the door to find a lady in late 40's...she smiled n looked at the lady...

Ishita : ji kahiye mai aapki kya madat kar sakti hu...

Lady : Namaste (she folded her hands n ishita replied the same) mai 'Wings' company se aai hu, mai head launcher sushma hu...hamari company ek deodorant launch kar rahi hai, so usi k liye mai yaha aai hu...

Ishita :(yet smiling) umm, m sorry mam...but mai koi product nahi le sakti...plz don't feel bad, but i can't help...

Sushma : mam its not at all harmful for skin n all, agar aap ek baar try kar le...

Ishita : really very sorry...i can't buy your product...

N she turned to move in, sushma also started to move, ishita again turned n asked her...

Ishita : aapko pani chahiye?

Sushma : (thought for a second)haa zara chalega...

Ishita :(smiled) abhi lati hu...

N she went in...sushma was standing at the door itself...here ishita went in n was filling the water when again her phone rang...

" _tring tring...tring tring..."_

She looked at the caller id...

" _oops...isey tho mai bhul hi gai thi...do minute dushyant...un aunty ko pani deti hu then i'll talk to you...ruk thodi der..."_

N she moved to give the water to sushma...

.

.

.

Here in the car all five of them were tensed...

Dushyant : bola tha mainey, phone idhar udhar mat phek...apne paas rakh...

Vivek : silent pe hoga isliye nahi pata chala hoga...

Dushyant : mainey aate time sab bol ke rakha tha...ye bhi kaha tha silent pe mat rakhana...but nahi...meri koi bhi baat manni tho hoti nahi hai...ab aisey musibat k time kitna problem hota hai...

Tasha : shant ho jaa dush...(to aishwarya) dekh tuze bohot sambhalke rehena hoga dadi k samney...dadi bohot sawal karenge...plz...plz sab jawab vaisey hi dena jaisey hamne decide kiye the...

Aishwarya : mai vo manage kar lungi tasha...uska tension hai hi nahi...but iss sab k liye pehele dadi ka muzse milna zaroori hai right...agar vo pehele ishita se mili tho...

Kavin : tho zyada kuch nahi hoga...ishita iska bhanda phod degi...matter finish...

Dushyant :(hit him)shut up...shubh shubh bol naa...

Kavin : muze kyu bol raha hai...mai tho vahi bol raha hu jo hone wala hai...

Tasha : chup kar kavin...usey aur tension mat de...dush uthaya usney call...

Dushyant : nahi naa... _pick up the phone ishu_...plz...

Vivek : kavin aur fast...

Kavin : ham already 100 ki speed se jaa rahe hai...n just 10 more minutes...we are about to reach...

.

.

.

Here ishita again went inside n took the phone...

" _kya hota hai isey beech beech mai bhagwan jane...10 minutes mai 8 missed calls...itni konsi aafat aa padi...puch tho lu..._ " n thinking so she dialled his number...

" _**the number you have dialled is busy at this moment, kindly hold the line or call again later**_ " the reply she got...

" lagta hai calling me only...kar kar..." n she kept looking at the phone...

The phone rang n she without any delay picked it up...

" im soo soo soo sorry...vo thoda busy thi isliye nahi uthaya phone...tu bol...itne calls kkyu kar raha tha..." she started without letting him say anything...

" ish...u vo ...sab cho...daur me...ribaat... d...hyan... sun...ch...ahek... uchb ...hiho...jaye tu... dar...vajama...tkho...lna...getit..." she heard his reply...

(" _ishu vo sab chod...aur meri baat dhyan se sun...chahe kuch bhi hojaye tu darvaja mat kholna...get it..._ ")

" what...muze kuch nahi samza dushyant...come again..."she said

" is..a..id...cha...heku...chbhiho...do...ntop...enth..edo...or..." he almost screamed

(" _i said...chahe kuch bhi ho...dont open the door..._ ")

" im yet not getting tu kya bol raha hai..."ishita said...

But next second the door bell rang...

"ting tong...ting tong..."

" just hold on a sec dush...someone is ringing the bell...let me see who it is..." she said on the phone...

"wa...itis...hu...don..top...en...th...edo...or..lis...tento...meis...hu..."he screamed from the other side...

(" _wait ishu...dont open the door...listen to me...ishu..._ ")

" arey ruko tho sahi...hold on...hold on..." n she kept the phone on hold n went to the door...

.

.

.

.

Tasha : kya hua...

Dushyant : phone hold pe rakh diya...

Vivek : kyu...

Dushyant : kuch dhang se sunai nahi de raha...network problem...

Aishwarya : o god...jab zaroorat hoti hai tabhi ye technology dhoka deti hai...

Dushyant : muze iss time doremon ka any where door chahiye...ughhhh...kaash mere paas vo hota...

Kavin : just 3 more minutes...we r in our lane...almost pohoch gaye...

.

.

.

Ishita opened the door n found a old lady, she must be in her late 70's...n a girl of around 22...

Ishita :(smiled n asked)ji kahiye mai aapki kya madat kar sakti hu?

Girl : kya Dushyant Malhotra n Kavin Malhotra yahi rehete hai...

Ishita : haa yahi rehete hai...par mainey aapko pehechana nahi...aapki tareef?

Girl : mai _Unki Behen Hu Parineeta N Ye Hamari Dadi Hai..._

Ishita : o tho tum parineeta ho, matlab pari...dushyant n kv dono bohot bolte hai tumharey baaremai...

She then looked at dadi ' _dadi looks a bit angry, she is not smiling, nor did she spoke anything...any problem_?'...ishita said to herself...

Dadi on the other hand was looking at ishita carefully... _olive green punjabi dress, straight hairs tied up half the way, dupatta tied around the waist, small nose ring, n a delicate mangulsutra..._

Something striked ishita n she bend down to take dadi's blessing...

Dadi :(kept hand on ishita head) sada suhagan raho...

Ishita quickly got up, n looked at dadi, she decided not to let out her tears n be strong...so she smiled...

Ishita : aap bahar kyu khadi hai...andar aaiye naa...(she said making their way in...she completely forgot that she had kept the phone on hold...)

Pari : aap?

Ishita : mai ishita...n aap aa rahi hai ye agar muze pata hota tho mai dushyant ko bolti aapko pick karne...vaisey aane mai koi taqleef tho nahi hui naa aapko?

Pari : actually yaha aane tak tho koi taqleef nahi hui...par shayad ham galtise baju k ghar mai chale gaye...isliye thoda late hua...otherwise 10 minutes pehelehi aa jate...

Ishita : koi naa...aap baithiye, aap thak gaye honge naa mai aapke liye pani lati hu...n ab aap kya lenge...tea, coffee yaa soft drink...

Dadi : tumse baat karni hai...

Ishita : haa dadi...zaroor baat karenge...but pehele pani lati hu...

N she soon got two glasses of water, dadi n pari till then settled themselves on the couch...ishita gave them the water n then sat on the nearby chair...

Ishita : aapki tabyet kaisi hai dadi...(she asked to start a random topic, not knowing what else can be asked)

Dadi : muze kya hona hai...(getting a bit serious) vaisey dushyant ne hamey bataya tumhari shadi k baaremai...

Ishita :(pov) _hmm...matlab dush ne inhey bola tha, par shayad inhey sirf meri shadi k baremai pata hai...uske baad jo hua vo nahi pata...n kaisey pata hoga, dushyant ko bhi tho kal hi pata chala...i think muze uss baaremai inhey abhi batana nahi chahiye..._

Dadi : kya hua...chup kyu ho?(dadi asked again)

Ishita :(smiled a big) haa dadi ho gai shadi, do mahiney pehele hi ho gai...mainey dushyant ko bola tha uncle aur aunty ko bula lo...but time nahi tha utna...papaney sab jaldi jaldi mai tai kiya tha...tho reh gaya...

Dadi : kya tum khush ho iss shadi se...vo tumhey pareshan tho nahi karta naa?

Ishita :(pov) _ab ye kya hai...no ishita inhey nahi malum, ye tho bas iasey hi puch rahi hai..._

Ishita : haa dadi...mai bohot khush hu...

Pari : (looking at the enterance) Dushyant Bhai, Kavin Bhai...

N she got up n moved n hugged them both...

Ishita n dadi also looked at the enterance...all five of them had entered inside...

Pari : kaisey hai aap dono, yaha Mumbai mai aake tho aap muzey bhul hi gaye ho...( she pouted n made a sad face)

Kavin :(trying to smile)aisi koi baat nahi hai pari...

Ishita : (she remembered about the phone) o god...m so sorry dushyant , dadi n pari aane k baad tho mai bhul hi gai phone hold pe hai...really sorry...

Tasha : ishita...it's ok...jiske liye call kar rahe the vo tho ho gaya...

Ishita : o tho tum muze ye batane k liye call kar rahe the ki dadi aa rahi hai...

Dushyant :(straight went in front of dadi )i can explain you...aap plz...

Dadi :(cutting him in between) sab pata hai muze...ishita ne sab bata diya muze...

Dushyant looked at ishita, n she just smiled...his eyes widened up in confusion...

Dushyant : ishita... kya bataya tumney... dadi ko?

Ishita : arey dadi ko tumney shadi k baaremai bola tha naa...tho mainey bola ki mainey tumhey bola tha uncle aunty ko bula lo shadi mai but tumney tho bola tha ki utna time hi nahi mila...vahi bataya mainey...

Dadi : hmm...khud ki shadi mai apne maa-baap aur dadi ko bulane ka time nahi hai iske paas...(dadi said looking at dushyant n ishita, they were just standing beside each other)

Ishita :(confused) ji?

Dadi : haa...vo tho shadi hone ke do mahinye baad ghar mai pata chala ki hamarey dushyant ne kisise shadi kar li hai...n vaha ham sab iske liye ladkiya dhund rahe the...

Ishita : kya?

Ishita was hell confused...she looked at dushyant who was now standing hopeless with his head down...ishita then looked at the other four n they were also the same...

Pari : bhai, agar mom uss din aap ko call nahi karti tho aapney abhi tak bataya bhi nahi hota naa...

Dadi : dushyant tuney hamsey itni badi baat chupai...kyu...kya ham mana karte tuze apney pasand ki ladkisey shadi karney k liye...uske papa nahi mante tho ham unhey mananey ki koshish karte...par tuney kya kiya...(pointing ishita) isey bhagake leke aaya...kya yahi sikhata hai tumhey tumhara kanoon...

Ishita was shocked...she was not at all getting what conversation was going on between Grandma – Grandson...but before she could say anything kavin spoke up...

Kavin : dadi mana k dushyant ne jo kiya vo galat tha...par aur koi rasta bhi nahi tha...

Dadi : kavin rasta duhndneyse milta hai...par nahi short-cut ki tho aadat hi pad chuki hai isey...kyu dushyant...

Ishita :(in a very low tone, she was dam confused) what is this dushyant?...ye kya bol rahi hai dadi...

Pari : vo kya bolenge bhabi...(ishitas eyes widened up) mai batati hu...aapney do mahiney pehele bhag k shadi ki...n bhai ne hamey ye bataya bhi nahi...vo tho do-teen din pehele mom ne inhey call kiya tha...tab bhai bole ki vo shadi nahi kar sakte coz pehelesehi aapki shadi ho chuki hai...

Ishita got a high voltage current...she felt blood gushing through her every nerve with double its speed... _'what is this now...wait this must be a big misunderstanding pari n dadi have...but why the hell dushyant is silent...n pari ye kya bol rahi hai?..._ ' her mind went through each n ever possibility...

Ishita : wait...there is surely a very big misunderstanding...zaroor koi galatfaimi hai...n we need to sort it out...we will do it...wait...

Aishwarya : koi galatfaimi nahi hai ishita...no misunderstanding...

Ishita looked at the new face...she wanted to say...but vivek stopped her...

Vivek : she is right...(to dadi) dadi ham sabne milke ye decision liya tha...tho galti sirf akele dushyant ki nahi hai...

Tasha : n dadi...ham bataney hi wale the...but then ishita ko kaamse Ahmadabad jana pada…..vo kal hi aai hai vapas….

Kavin : n dadi, ishita is worth it…..dushyant ki choice galat nahi hai…

Ishita was looking at all four of them…but no one ready to look straight in her eyes…dadi calmed down a bit….

Dadi : dushyant, tumhey kuch kehena hai?

Dushyant was yet silent…

Dadi : aisey shant rehenese kuch nahi hoga…..

Dushyant :(yet with low head) sorry dadi...

Dadi : rakho apna sorry apney pass...(looked at ishita) maan liya mainey tumhari choice aachi hai...

He suddenly looked at his granny with shock on his face...n she just smiled...

Dadi : aisey mat dekh...teri dadi zaroor hu par uske sath pune ki 'A1 post-graduate in public welfare' bhi hu, zamaney k sath chalna aata hai muze...

Dushyant : dadi, aap...

Dadi : haa hu mai tumse naraz...par ye bohot pyaar bacchii hai isliye tumhey maaf kar rahi hu...(she patted ishitas head...but ishita was expression less...)

Kavin : dadi you are the best...(he came n hugged her)

Dadi : tu ye mat samaz kavin ki mai tuzse naraz nahi hu...tune bhi ye baat chupai hai hamsey...

Kavin : ab maaf bhi kar do dadi...

Dadi : vo tho mainey kab ka kar diya...

Vivek : dadi aap abhi abhi aai hai...jaake thoda aaram kijiye...pari tu bhi jaa...

Dadi :(looking at aishwarya) vaisey baki sab ko tho mai pehechanti hu...but tum kaun ho...

Aishwarya : mai aishwarya...mainey do mahiney pehele hi CID join kiya hai...

Dadi : arey vaa aachi baat hai...

Tasha : dadi mai aapko aur pari ko room tak leke jati hu...chaliye...vivek...

N tasha n vivek took the bags n move to show them their rooms...dadi n pari followed them...n other three sighed in relief...but it was not yet over...

Ishita looked at dushyant with all angry expressions...many questions were in her eyes, n she was glaring dushyant so angrily as if she'll tear him n eat him up...dushyant gulped in fear as he looked at her...

Ishita : in my room now...

She said moving in her room...kavin placed a hand on dushyants shoulder...

Kavin : all the very best of luck...(n dushyant sighed sadly)

Aishwarya : don't worry dushyant...we'll do something...

Dushyant : but kya...

Kavin : usey jaa ke apney dil ki baat bata de...

Dushyant : no ways...

Aishwarya : ek kaam karte hai...usey ye bolte hai ki tum kisi aur se pyaar karte ho...but uski shadi ho chuki hai...but tum uske alava kisi aur se shadi nahi karna chahte...

Dushyant : mai sach nahi batane wala usey...

Kavin : mana ki ye sach hai...but naam mat bata usey, kisi aur ka naam bata de...

Dushyant : ye bhi try kar ke dekhte hai...

N they moved to her room...

They entered to see her roaming up n down the room...they could clearly say that she had started applying her own logics to what just happened...as soon as they entered, she looked at them angrily...

Ishita :(yelling at them) ye sab kya hai dushyant...what the hell is this...

Kavin : shhhh...(n aishwarya quickly closed the door...)zara dhirey bolo...dadi sun legi...

Ishita : exactly...sunne do dadi ko...kya hai ye sab...isn't it a misunderstanding...

Aishwarya : yes it is...but hamney ye jaan bujke kiya hai...

Ishita :(confused) what?

Kavin : haa...ab ye sab tuzey dushyant batayega...bhai ab bol de...zupake koi phyda nahi hai...

Ishita : matlab dushyant tumney muzse kuch chupaya hai...n what is it?(she asked folding her hands)

Dushyant : vo ishita...vo actually baat ye hai ki...vo mom...vo...

Ishita ; hey hey hey...ruk, jo bolna hai sidhye bol...hickicha mat...

Dushyant took a deep breath n then looked at kavin n aishwarya...then back to ishita, he then started but he wasn't making any eye-contact with her...

Dushyant : vo mai ek ladkise pyaar karta hu...but usey bata nahi paya...do mahiney pehele uski shadi kisi aur k sath ho gai...

Ishita :(she asked softly) tho fir ye sab...dadi aisey kyu boli ki hamney bhag k shadi ki hai?

Dushyant : uske jaane ke baad mai kisi aur k sath shadi nahi karna chahta tha...kyu ki mai kabhi uss dusri ladki ko khush nahi rakh sakta...uski life k sath nahi khelna chahta tha mai...(he turned towards window) mom ne call kiya tha teen din pehele...bol rahi thi shadi karlo...mai mom ko sach nahi bata sakta...vo kabhi nahi manti...isliye mainey jhoot bola...jhoot bola ki meri shadi ho chuki hai...

Kavin : bolnemai vo jhoot easy tha...but then hamney usey sach dikhane ka socha...ham jante the ghar mai jab ye pata chalega tho vo log zaroor dushyant ko aur uski wife milne aayenge...

Aishwarya : hamney socha kisiko dushyant ki nakli wife banake layenge...n then kuch months baad ghar mai ye batayenge ki uski wife jab mission pe gai thi tho kuch unhoni ho gai n vo wapas nahi aa saki...aisi khabar mili hai ki uski death ho chuki hai...

Vivek :(entering with tasha)hamey ye sahi laga...agar aisa kuch ho jaye tho dushyant ko shadi bhi nahi karni padegi n aunty, uncle n dadi unki bahu se bhi mil lete...

Tasha : aaj dadi yaha aa rahi hai ye hamey nahi malum tha...n ham isliye tumhey call kar rahe the taki tum darvaja naa kholo...aaj dadi k samney aishwarya dushyant ki wife banney wali thi...par sab ulta pad gaya...

Ishita : tum log pagal ho...ye dushyant ka tho mai nahi janti...par tasha, vivek, kavin n aishwarya...tum charo tho sensible behave kar sakte ho naa...dushyant galat hai ye jante ho...pata nahi vo kaunsi ladki hai jissey ye pyaar kar baitha hai...tumhey ye tak nahi pata hai ki kya vo issey pyaar karti hai bhi...vo tho vaha shadi karke apney pati k sath khush hogi, maze kar rahi hogi...n ye yaha devdas bana ghum raha hai...n tum log usey correct karne k bajai usey help kar rahe ho...(she gave a unbelievable look to the four) how could you...

Kavin : tho karna kya chahiye...

Ishita : ek chamat lagake dadi k samney khada karo isey...batao unhey ki aisa kuch nahi kiya hai...

Vivek : tu kar de...

Ishita : (looked at dushyant)thik hai...dushyant...

Dushyant : koi zaroorat nahi hai ishita...mai dadi ko sach bataunga...but...

Ishita : but what?

Dushyant : mai janta hu uske baad dadi ki reactions...isliye sach bataneke turant baad mai kahi chala jaunga...sabse dur...

Ishita : wow...what a fabulous idea...(she started clapping)you are the award winner for successful emotional blackmailing...no wonder why these people helped you...but dushyant remember one thing...mai tumhey uss ladki k liye tumhara future barbad karnay nahi dungi...get it...mai ye baat dadi ko bata rahi hu...

N she started to move but stopped at the door...

Ishita : vaisey naam kya hai uska...i want to talk to her...puchna hai usey muze ki kya vo itni andhi hai ki tumharey pyaar ko dekh nahi paai...n mai bhi tho dekhu aisa konsa Kohinoor ka heera(diamond) hai jis k liye tumney khud k parents se itna bada jhoot bola...

Dushyant : dadi ko sach batana hai batao...but ye pakka hai ishita ki mai naa hi kisi aur ladkisey shadi karunga...naa hi iske baad yaha rukunga...

Ishita : let's see...

N she left the room to move down...others sighed...

Tasha : jab ladki ka naam nahi malum hai tab issey itna gussa aaya...agar isey ye pata chala ki vo ladki koi aur nahi balki ye khud hai...tho pata nahi ye kya karegi...

Aishwarya : vo sab sochaneka ye time nahi hai...iss waqt usey rokna zaroori hai...

Dushyant : nahi...jo ho raha hai ho jane do...

And for next 15 minutes all of them were in the room...no one spoke anything...after that they heard dadi calling dushyant...n they moved down...

.

.

.

They came down to find dadi standing in the hall...with her hands behind...ishita was standing at a distance from her...she was staring at each n everyone of them...dushyant had a clear idea of what is gona happen...he went n stood in front of dadi...n other four behind him...

" ye mai kya sun rahi hu dushyant...kya ishita sach bol rahi hai..." dadi asked...

Dadi was looking angry...he looked at ishita n she turned her face away...

" mainey kuch pucha dushyant..."dadi again asked...

" haa..." dushyant said as his gaze turned to the floor...

N other four were damn scared... "plz help us god" was the only thing going on their mind...n all had their fingers crossed...

"tum jante ho tumney kya kiya hai dushyant..."

.

.

.

.

Clift-hanger

* * *

So done for today...

So ishita ne dadi ko kya kya bataya?

Dadi bohot gussa hai...kya bolengi dadi ab?

Dushyant sach mai sab chod k chala jaiga?

Is there anything fishy there?

Kya kabhi ishita ko pata chal payega ki dushyant kissey pyaar karta hai?

N agar usey pata chal gaya tho vo kasey react karegi?

N after this will both the besties be same compatible with each other as they were before?

O god itney saare questions...socho n then batao muze apko kya lagta hai kya honge inke jawab...socho socho...

(sach kahu tho muze bhi nahi malum aage kya hone wala hai...m on my own tensed...pata kaisey hoga Ishyant ka...)

Ok guys i haven't read this...pata nahi mainey kya kya likha hai...n kitney mistakes hai...plz maaf karna mistakes k liye...

Well next update kab ayega ye mai nahi bata sakti...coz my exams lined up...yes 29th ko bhi ek paper hai...but don't worry ill try to give updates, may be short but ill try...

So till next update...stay tuned...

Kaisey laga ye chap batana muze, if you feel to...no compulsion...+ve n –ve comments accepted...

So i take leave...

Keep reading...keep smiling...

Take care...

Bye...

Love you all...


	10. Relieved?

_Hey gydas V is back..._

 _Kuch zyada hi jaldi hu naa?_

 _Haa...coz someone said to update it soon..._

 _So here it come..._

 _(warning: hell boaring...n much useless stuff inside, keep precious thing away...agar irritation mai tod diye tho m not responsible...)_

* * *

 _ **Relieved ?**_

Four of them came down to find Dadi standing in the hall...with her hands behind...Ishita was standing at a distance from her...she was staring at each n everyone of them...Dushyant had a clear idea of what is gona happen...he went n stood in front of Dadi...n other four behind him...

" ye mai kya sun rahi hu Dushyant...kya Ishita sach bol rahi hai..." Dadi asked...

Dadi was looking angry...he looked at Ishita n she turned her face away...

" mainey kuch pucha Dushyant..."Dadi again asked...

" haa..." Dushyant said as his gaze turned to the floor...

N other four were damn scared... "plz help us god" was the only thing going on their mind...n all had their fingers crossed...

"tum jante ho tumney kya kiya hai Dushyant..."Dadi said...

" Dadi ham samzate hai aapko..." Kavin interrupted...

"tum tho chup hi raho...tum jante the fir bhi uska sath diya..."Dadi said looking at four of them...

" but Dadi..." Tasha said, but she couldn't complete as Dushyant stopped her...

" i know Dadi jo mainey kiya vo galat hai...muze aapko ye sach batana chahiye tha...but mai nahi bata saka..."Dushyant said...

"karnemai sharam nahi aai...tho batane mai kaisi sharam..." Dadi said...

Pari by this time came out of her room...

" kya hua Dadi...aap aisa kyu bol rahi ho?" Pari asked...

" Pari...Tere Bhai Ne Pichle 6 Months Se Dhang Ka Khana Nahi Khaya Hai...No Veggies N Cereals...Sirf Kuch Aisa Vaisa Kha Leta Tha...Vo Bhi Zyada Nahi...N Bukhar Yaa Sardi Hone K Baad Vo Doctor K Paas Bhi Nahi Jata...N Ye Sab Kyu...Tho Apni Duty K Liye...Time Jo Nahi Hota..." Dadi said angrily...

"mainey bohot samzaya Dadi isey...but manney ko tayyar hi nahi...n ye nahi khata isliye baki log bhi apna dhyan nahi rakhte..."Ishita said trying hard to keep up with serious expressions...

All the other five of them were in a trance...Dushyant had his mouth open...

" Ishita kya?" Vivek asked coming to senses...

" usey kuch mat bolo Vivek...galti tum logo ki hai...khabardar jo meri bacchii ko kuch kaha tho..." Dadi warned them...

" ye kya baat hai Dadi...aapne uski side lena start bhi kar diya..." Kavin said settling on the couch reliving a bit...

"tum logo ko ham nahi sudhar paye ...bigde hue rahe tum dono bachpan se...ab tho Ishita hi tumney sudharegi..." Dadi said...

"bhai ye tho bohot galat baat hai...aisey nahi karna chahiye tha aapko...but ek aur baat..." Pari said...

" ab kya..."Aishwarya asked a bit worried...

" muzey bhook lagi hai...n bhai ki is aadat se tho muze lagta nahi hai ki kuch banaya bhi hoga..." Pari said...

" bas half n hour ruko...dinner ready ho jaiga..."Ishita said making her way towards kitchen...

" tum kya usisey sab kaam karvate ho...jao madat karo uski..." Dadi ordered him n he also nodded n moved towards the kitchen...

" umm...ham bhi madat karte hai unhey dadi..." Kavin said getting up...

" ab tho kam se kam apney bhai ka picha chod...shadi ho gai hai uski...samza...ab baith idhar..." Dadi stopped him

All four of them smiled n sat on the couch...Dadi n Pari moved to their rooms...Vivek took the phone out n signalled all to come online...there began their conversation...oops 'chat'

Tasha : uff aur ek group!

Vivek : zaroorat hai iski...

Kavin : muze tho abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha sab normal chal raha hai...

Tasha : mai jaanti thi Ishita Dadi ko sach nahi batayegi...

Aishwarya : aacha, n vo kaisey

Tasha : pata nahi par laga muze...

Kavin : aanadi astrologer...

Tasha : hey aanadi tu hoga...(Tasha threw a pillow towards him...)

Kavin : par mainey tho tuze kuch bola hi nahi...

Vivek : oye shant...(Vivek gave them angry glares)

Aishwarya : aur nahi tho kya jab dekho ladne lagte hai...(Aishwarya took the TV remote from the side table n put on the TV...)

Kavin : vo idiot start karti hai...

Tasha : ab tuney start kiya...

Vivek : shut up...ab aage ka socho...

Aishwarya : TV dekhna hai...

Tasha : zara aachasa channel laga naa (Tasha looked at her)

Aishwarya : mai tho picture lagane wali hu...

Vivek : we r going off track...(he grabbed the remote n put it off...)

Kavin : exactly...

Vivek : ye socho Ishita ne aisa kyu kiya...

Kavin : shayad vo nahi chahti ki Dushyant ghar chod k chala jaye...

Aishwarya : ye sab Ishita se hi kyu nahi puchte ham...

Tasha : tho ab ye group banake konsa tir mara hamney...

Kavin : we can use this in emergency...

Aishwarya : emergency like...

Vivek : like if we have to plan something for Ishi n Dush...without informing them...

Tasha : accepted...ab kya atleast ham ye chat off kar ke TV dekh sakte hai...

N she grabbed the remote n then all of them were watching the TV...

.

.

.

.

.

Here in the kitchen...

A complete silence...such silence that one could hear the drop of water escaping the tap n hitting the surface...Both were working concentrating on their work...

In the course...she looked at him... ' _he is someone different...different than what she saw him two months back...different than what he was last night...different than he was in the morning...his eyes now are way more tensed...i can feel that he want to cry out...he is hiding something within him...might be he is missing her...but why is he punishing himself...n in such a state i'm troubling him more...how rude i was with him in the room...i wasn't suppose to say all that..._ ' all thoughts running through her mind, she was guilty, she looked back to what she was doing...

On the other hand...he also was in a very upset mood... he could see her through the glass pain of the window... ' _she is yet the same...somewhat short tempered...says what she feels right...but before she do it thinks on it...she must surely have thought before telling anything to Dadi...then changed her mind...that's what makes her stand different...but i must not create more problems for her...already she is struggling with her own life...i should not be a burden for her...i'll always try to keep her out of this matter..._ 'he mentally decided n got up n was moving towards the refrigerator to take out tomato...

But before he could open the refrigerator she held his hand n stood in front of him...

Ishita : janna nahi chahoge...mainey Dadi ko sach kyu nahi bataya...

Dushyant : mainey tumhey roka nahi tha ishita...agar chaho tho abhi bhi jaake sach bata sakti ho tum usey...

Ishita : tum tho pagal ho...apni tho kuch padi nahi hai tumhey...

Dushyant : i think you need to take rest...kuch bhi bole jaa rahi ho...vaha Dadi ko bhi kuch aur hi bola n ab ye...

Ishita : rest ki zaroorat muze nahi hai tumher hai...n pagal hi tho ho uss idiot ladki k liye...

Dushyant : dekho...agar tumhey batana hai ki tuney Dadi ko sach kyu nahi bataya tho bolo...par usey kuch mat kaho...

Ishita : abhi bhi uski side le raha hai...(he turned to go)bata rahi hu...

.

.

 _Flashback:_

 _Ishita was damn angry when she was going to Dadi's room..._

 _But before she entered she heard Dadi talking to Dushyant's mom on phone..._

" _mai tho aaram se pohoch gai hu bahu...meri fikar naa kar...n ye Ishita bohot pyaari ladki hai...meri icha yahi thi ki mai apney pote ki biwi ko dekhu...so dekh liya...arey jab tuney muze uski shadi k baaremai bataya tho muze bilkul yakeen nahi ho raha tha...mai ye manney ko tayyar hi nahi thi ki mera Dushyant aisa kuch kar sakta hai...mainey tho than hi li thi ki agar isney koi bhi jhoot bola hoga tho mai isey chodungi nahi...phir chahe muze issey zabardasti kisi aur se shadi kyu naa karani pade...haa haa ab aisa kuch nahi soch rahi mai...ulta mai tho khush hu Ishita se mil k...haa thik hai...aa jana...mai janti hut u bhi pasand karegi usey...haa haa...thik hai..."dadi said n then ended the call..._

 _Here Ishita had heard all the convo...she soon remembered about Deepak...n then she remembered last night when she asked Dushyant about lying for love he ignored the question...n the reason was this..._

" _Deepak ki bhi tho unke parents ne zabardasti muzse shadi kari hai...par kya hua ussey...vo bhi khush nahi hai issey naa hi mai...(she turned sad) par Dushyant Deepak jaisa kabhi behave nahi karega...i know...par ye bhi tho sach hai ki vo ussey khush bhi nahi hoga...n naa hi vo dusri ladki...jab mai janti hu ki vo feeling kaisi hoti hai tho mai kisi aur k sath kaisey vo kar sakti hu...par Dushyant kaa kya...vo tho apni puri zindagi aisey nahi naa bita sakta...tho ab...nahi usey mai samza dungi...usey apni galti ka ehsas hoga...mai dilaungi usey vo ehsas...but till then dadi ko sach nahi bata sakti...ye sahi nahi hoga..." n thinking so she was about to leave the place when Dadi saw her n asked her about her arrival...so to escape the situation she said that..._

Present ...

Ishita : ishliye nahi bataya mainey Dadi ko...

Dushyant : yahi samza tuney muze itney saalo mai...ki tuze aisa laga ki mai uss Deepak jaisey behave karunga...

Ishita : nahi...pura yakeen hai tum pe ki tum vaisa kuch nahi karoge...ye bhi janti hu ki agar koi tumpe zabardasti kare tho tum khud sabse dur chale jaoge par kisiko barbad nahi hone doge...but iss sab se tum hi dukhi rehete...n kisiko bhanak tak lagney nahi dete...n that's why mai nahi chahti ye sab aur mess up ho...

Dushyant :(he moved n opened the refrigerator) aur kya hona baki hai...

Ishita :(she followed him there) nahi vaisey tho kuch nahi...bas tumhery sir se uss _chudail_ ka bhoot utaarna baki hai...jo mai karke rahungi...

Dushyant :(he looked at her) Ishita...

Ishita :(she took the knife) aacha thik hai kuch nahi bolti mai usey...

Dushyant :(he gave her the tomatoes) better...

Ishita :(she started chopping them) aacha ek baat suno naa...

Dushyant :(he said lighting the burner) bolo

Ishita :(she took the knife towards him n pointing his neck) mai tumse abhi bhi gussa hu...bohot gussa...

Dushyant :(he sided the knive a bit n looked at her...) n may i know the reason please...

Ishita : tumhey kisisey pyaar hua...i mean itna pyaar ki uskey liye tum zindagi bhar akele reheneko tayaar ho...n itni badi baat tumney muze nahi batai...

Dushyant :(looked at the other side n tried to sound normal) tumhey hi batane wala tha...but tab tho tum apney ghar gai thi...muze bina bataye...

Ishita :(slapped her forehead) o god...matlab pichle char mahinese ye sab chal raha hai n muze pata bhi nahi...

Dushyant : its ok Ishita...tum busy thi...

Ishita : kaash mainey usi waqt mana kar diya hota Deepak ko(she turned teary) tho atleast aaj mai uss _chudail_ ki shadi tho nahi hone deti...

Dushyant : tu phir se rone wali hai...

Ishita :(waving her tears) nahi tho...ro tho tu raha hai...uss _chudail_ k liye...

Dushyant : Ishita...

Ishita : what...

Dushyant : ye _chudail_ kyu bol rahi hai...

Ishita : tho aur kya karu...naam tho tune abhi tak bataya nahi hai uska...

Dushyant was silent...Ishita was about to ask him again when Pari entered...

Pari : m i disturbing...

Ishita : no baby, not at all...

Pari : vaisey muze bohot bhook lagi hai...is it done...

Dushyant : 5 more minutes...it's almost done...

Pari : hmm...(she remembered something...)vaisey bhabi aapki choice itni buri hai laga nahi tha muze...

Ishita n Dushyant both looked at her...Ishita first felt it odd but next moment she composed herself n decided to join hands with Pari...

Ishita : dekh naa Pari...kya naseeb hai...tera bhai tho ek number kaa ullo ka pattha hai...i mean u r right...very bad choice naa...(n then they shared a hi-5)

Dushyant : Ishita...kya tum bhi iss k sath meri bezzati kar rahi ho...

Pari : bhabi kiski hai...(n she hugged ishita)

Ishita : dont worry Dushyant...zyada nahi sirf 16 hours ham tumhari burai karenge...ok...(she looked at pari n she also did a 'thumbs up')

Dushyant : n baaki k 8 hours?

Ishita : hamey sona nahi hota kya...itney bhi handsome nahi ho ki neend mai bhi ham tumhari baate karey...kyu pari...

Pari : right bhabi...

Dushyant : pehelehi Kavin n ye kam the ki ab aur ek aa gai...

Pari : kiski baat kar rahe ho bhai...

Dushyant : _chudail_ ki...

Ishita : _chudail_ ka naa?(Ishita smirked )

Dushyant : you r impossible... _ishita_...

Pari : bhabi aapko _chudail_ bola...(she made a offensive face)

Ishita : hmm...ab tho koi hamse pyaar hi nahi karta...chal pari chalte hai...dinner is done...

N she took two bowls to the dinning area...

Dushyant : Ishita...suno...Ishi...(but she was gone)

Pari : awe...all the best bhai...ab manaiye bhabi ko...

Dushyant : teri tho...(but pari also escaped to the hall...)

Dushyant :(pov) ughh...ab batao iss maharani ko ki jisey ye _chudail_ bol rahi hai vo ye khud hai...uff...jeena mushkil hone wala hai mera...

He sighed n moved out for dinner...

.

.

.

After dinner, six of them were on terrace...dadi n pari were in their rooms taking rest...

Here Ishita explained the reason why she didn't tell the truth to Dadi, all others were happy for that...

Tasha : tho...ab aage kya?

Vivek : kuch nahi...ab yahi chalne dete hai...

Ishita : hmm...ab tho muze bhi jhoot bolna padega...iss Bandar ki _chudail_ k liye...

Aishwarya : arey waah...naam bhi rakh liya apni sautan kaa...

Dushyant glared her...n others laughed...

Kavin : aisey mat ghur k dekh...sahi keh rahi hai vo...

Tasha : ok to be serious now...tum dono jante ho naa kaisey behave karna hai...

Ishita : vaisa jaisey tu aur Vivek behave karte ho...

Kavin : fighting 24 hours...

Tasha : ham nahi zagadte itna...

Vivek : she is right...

Aishwarya : aisey behave karna hai...(to Ishita) baaki k time jitna ladna zagadna hai vo kar lo...par when you are in front of others behave as one...(to Dushyant) behave as you have least opinion differences...

Tasha : i need not tell you, but still im repeating...jo issey pehele hua forget it...ye drama aisey karna as nothing happened...forget about all the mishaps in last few months...tumhey zyada mehenat karneki zaroorat nahi padegi...coz you are already that good friends...you getting what i mean to say...

Ishita : i have no problem...Dush ne mere liye itna kuch kiya hai...uske liye mai itna tho kar hi sakti hu...

Kavin : any problem with you Dushyant

Dushyant : yes...

Vivek : bako...

Dushyant : aren't you guys getting it...hamney kya decide kiya tha...after first meet meri wife will be dead...but ab ye kaisey possible hai...we can't declare (pointing Ishita) her as dead...

Kavin : tho ab aage ka plan change karte hai...

Vivek : may i suggest...

Aishwarya : hmm...we are listening...

Vivek : ab jab Ishita yaha hai hi...tho jab tak sab thik nahi ho jata tab tak ham ye drama continue kar sakte hai...ek baar ishita n uss Deepak ka divorce ho jaye...uske baad ham dekh lenge kya karna hai...

Kavin : ye ho sakta hai...but Ishita...

Ishita :(smiled) im ready...n vaisey bhi vo insan meri zindagi mai nahi hai...so this is all done for me...

Dushyant : but...

Ishita : come on Dushyant...plz...

Dushyant : thik hai...

Ishita : tho chalo lets go to sleep...

Tasha : ham bhi nikalte hai...

Aishwarya : haa mai bhi nikalti hu...

Kavin : akele jane wali ho ab?

Ishita : ruk jao naa aishwarya...aacha lagega(she said looking at Kavin)...muze aacha lagega...n vaisey bhi, aaj hi mile hai ham...bohot baate karenge...

Aishwarya : but mainey kuch nahi laya hai...

Ishita : mere paas kal k liye clothes hai...dont worry...

Vivek : thik hai...tum log baate karo...ham nikalte hai...

Dushyant : Aishwarya tum Ishi k room mai hi raho...

Ishita : yes, chalo Aishwarya

N saying so she took Aishwarya down stairs...

Tasha : ham bhi nikalte hai...(n they also moved out)

Kavin : lucky ho...

Dushyant : Kavin...tu sab janta hai, how m i gona behave normal...

Kavin : aaj sone se pehele sirf ye yaad rakh tu che mahiney pichey chala gaaya hai...uss time mai jab ishita teri bestie thi, sirf bestie...n aaj bhi vo vahi hai...ye aaju baju jo bhi ho raha hai its mearly a shit...koi nahi pharak padne wala issey tuze...

Dushyant : kisise pyaar karte hue bhi uske samney normal behave karna possible hai?

Kavin : haa hai naa...kal bhi tho tuney vaisey hi behave kiya...n aaj subaha bhi...

Dushyant : kya mai ye kar paunga?

Kavin : ofcourse yes!

Dushyant : but agar galtisey mainey usey kuch bol diya tho...

Kavin : koi harm nahi hoga...coz vo tuze samazti hai...

Dushyant : thanks Kavin...(he sighed)thoda better feel ho raha hai...mai tho tension mai hi aa gaya tha ki kaisey iss situation ko handle kar sakta hu...

Kavin : ab jaa ke so jaa...kal firse beauro jana hai...

Dushyant : haa n luckily aaj koi files bhi nahi hai complete karne ko...

Kavin : kasey hogi...sab kuch chod k bhag k jo chale aaye ho yaha...

N after laughing at their own situation they both went to their rooms...

.

.

.

.

Here in the girls room...

Ishita had showed Aishwarya almost everything present in her room...n a brief talk about the stuff that was there...

Aishwarya : jaisey suna tha tumharey baaremai bilkul vaisei hi ho...

Ishita : aacha...kya bola kisney mere baaremai...i know yahi bola hoga ki mai thodi half mad hu...hahahah

Aishwarya : nahi tho...balki Dushyant ne tho kaha ki iss duniya mai Ishita jaisa koi dhund k bhi nahi milega...pyaari, sweet, thodisi idiot, n bohot emotional...

Ishita : (surprised)really...mere samney tho hamesha meri burai hi karta reheta hai...muze kabhi nahi bola ye sab...

Aishwarya : ab tumharey hi baaremai tumhey kaisey bolega...

Ishita : haa...sach hai...muze kabhi kabhi lagta hai...jitna mai khudko nahi janti utna vo janta hai muze...

Aishwarya : haa ho bhi sakta hai aisa...

Ishita : pichle 3 saal se jaanti hu usey...but kabhi laga hi nahi ki ye koi ajnabi hai...hamesha aisa hi laga as if mai isey bohot pehelese janti hu...vaisey tum bhi tho bohot easily mixed up ho gai ham sab mai...

Aishwarya : haa...kavin ko mai pehele bhi mili thi tho usey aleast naam se janti thi...but baki sab se bhi bohot easily friendship hui...i wonder how...coz mai generally nahi itna aachese kisi se bhi attach ho pati hu...

Ishita : hota hai...

Aishwarya : ek baat puchu...

Ishita : haa pucho naa...

Aishwarya : tumhey bilkul odd nahi lagega yaha Dushyant ki wife banne mai...

Ishita : i don't think koi problem hogi muze...agar mai kisi anjan aadmi k parents k sath sab manage kar sakti hu...tho mere bestie k parents n relatives k sath normal behave karne mai koi badi baat nahi hogi...

Aishwarya : but vo anjan aadmi kabhi tumhara koi lagta tha...n ye...

Ishita : sach kahu aishwarya...dushyant k liye mai kuch bhi karne k liye tayyar hu...usney aaj tak kabhi muze akele nahi choda hai...even in my lowest...tho ab jab usey meri zaroorat hai mai nahi pichey hatne wali...kal se phirse vahi ishita yaha hogi jo char mahiney pehele thi...

Aishwarya : we all are there with you...

Ishita : yes you need to be...(she remembered about that girl) haa...hamey kuch aisa karna hoga jissey dushyant uss ladki ko bhul jaye...n usska naam kya hai?

Aishwarya : pata nahi(ishita looked at her) i mean...muze nahi pata...mere aanese pehele ye sab hua...so...

Ishita : no problem...

Aishwarya : i think ab hamey so jana chahiye...kal beauro bhi nilkana hai...

Ishita : haa sure...(took her phone)...n alarm bhi lagana hoga...dushyant tho kuch karta nahi hai...

N saying so both the girls went to sleep...

.

.

.

all awaiting for a new day n a new start...its the beginning of their new life...

.

.

.

* * *

Ok so done for today...

I know non-sense si baate thi bohot...but needed one...

Iss chapter mai kuch bhi suspence nahi rakha hai...

Dekhte hai kaisey ishita manage karegi dushyant ki wife banna...

* * *

 _Next chapter,_

 _Ishita was in her rooms balcony when she notices Dushyant with a girl in the backyard... the girl was beautiful wearing a saree n seemed that she was married..._

 _Dushyant was having a talk with her...something serious was going on..._

 _Ishita :(pov) ab ye kaun hai? Kahi ye vo chudail tho nahi...abhi dikhati hu isey..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Whoa...now who that girl is?

kya karegi ishita uske sath?

n aage kya hoga?

To know stay tuned...

Till then take care...

Keep reading...keep smiling...

Bye...

Love you all...


	11. FUN TIME UP!

_Hello gydas, V is back…_

 _Hope you all are fine…_

 _Here is the next chapter…now the sad days are gone n we all have only happiness around up….chuck off all the problems n enjoy…_

 _Aisa hi kuch ye chapter hai…_

 _Enjoy reading…_

* * *

 _ **FUN TIME UP!**_

.

.

 _Warning : A Complete Filler Chapter_

 _._

 _._

" _Good morning Mr. sleepy…..wake up…varna aaj late ho jaoge….."_

 _He heard a voice…. 'umm kaun hai subaha subaha pareshan karne aaya hai…sone bhi nahi dete….' He thought mentally…_

" _pure 8 hours 26 minutes ki sleep mil chuki hai tumhey…u can't say koi tumhey sone nahi deta….." a reply came….._

 _He lazily rubbed his eyes n forced his head out from the bed sheet…. He found a hot coffee mug placed on the side table n she was near his wardrobe taking out his office cloths…..n the room seemed a bit decorated…he wondered if there is some occasion or something…the room looks more elegant then usual…..or is it her presence that is making it so…_

" _hey tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?" he was confused to see her there, in his room….._

" _tumhey uthaney aai hu…..chalo jaldi get up….." she came up to him n pulled away the bed sheet….._

" _this in not done…..muze sona hai….." he cried out, n again cuddled in the bed….._

" _kisi ko pareshan karne ki bhi had hoti hai…ab utho…its already 6:40…jaldi jao otherwise u'll be late…." She almost warned him….._

 _But he is least cared…he didn't paid any heed to her n drifted to sleep…_

.

.

.

Minutes later….

Again someone was trying to wake him up…..

" get up Kavin…..its 6:55…..ur already late….ughhh…..ab uth bhi jao…."

He heard a voice…but laziness engulfs him…he is still in bed…..

"sone do naa _Aishwarya_ …..kya problem hai…."he replied in a sleepy tone…..

*spash*

A glass of water was emptied on him….he was a bit scared n sat straight on the bed…..

" kya hua…bin badal barsat hui….yaa tsunami aa gai?" he said catching his breath….

Soon his eyes steadied to look at the surrounding… everything was as usual….but a minutes ago this room was decorated….looking extra ordinary than usual…so where does all that go?

He looked at the side table…there was no coffee mug there…neither his cloths were taken out from his wardrobe…. ' now what is this supposed to be called…..'

" tum pagal ho….time dekha hai…..its 7…tayyar kab hoge tum…n ye badbada rahe the tum neend mai haa…tumhari vajahase ye bed geela hoga hai…..dekho…..ab aisey kya dekh rahe ho…..kaha kho gaye ho tum…get up Kavin…Dushyant is ready n he is about to start….." she yelled out at him….he was still confused…..without really paying attention to what she said he asked her…..

" Ishita…..ye sab kya hai…yaha table pe jo coffee thi vo kaha hai?….n Aishwarya kaha gai?…n room….normal kaisey ho gaya?"

" what?...Kavin tum pagal ho chuke ho…room vaisey ka vaisa hi hai…..n naahi yaha coffee thi naahi Aishwarya…..get it…..ab sapnese bahar aao….jaldi…" Ishita said

" sapna…aisey kaisey ho sakta hai…vo sapna nahi ho sakta…..mainey khud Aishwarya ko yaha dekha tha….tho….." he was discussing the stuff with himself…..

" hmm…..lo ab tho vo sapne mai bhi aane lagi….all the best Kavin….tumhari tho nikal padi….." she teased him…..

" matlab…..mai kuch samza nahi…..uff dimag kaam nahi kar raha mera….." he scratched his head…

"haa haa…..aisey time mai dimag tho kisi kaam ka hota hi nahi hai…..dil se socho….sab samaz jaoge…"n she patted his head…..

"Ishita…..stop it…..(he looked at the watch)o god…..7:10…..mar gaya…." N he rushed to get ready…..n Ishita was laughing behind him…..

She then moved down to the hall…

" Ishita….mera breakfast ho gaya hai….chalo bye mai nikalta hu…." Dushyant said while taking his watch…

"arey akele kaha jaa rahe ho….."Ishita said moving behind him….

" dekho….i know aaj bhi Kavin late hone wala hai…..so mai nahi rukne wala uss ke liye…..usey bol do mai chala gaya….." he said taking few file…..

" Kavin k liye tho mainey rukne ko bola hi nahi…..but Aishwarya abhi nichey aati hi hogi…..go with her….." she said forwarding his keys….

" kabab mai haddi banney ka koi shauk nahi hai muze…aane do dono ko aaram k sath…..mai tho nikla….." he wore his socks….

" hehehe…..ye bhi sahi hai….aacha suno naa….."

"bolo naa…."

"aaj shyam ko free ho?"

" pata nahi…..koi problem….."

" problem nahi…..but mai naa bore ho chuki hu ye do puraney dress pehenke…..i mean teen mahinay pehel ke hai….tho …."

" koi naa…..chali jana Pari k sath…..(forwarded his card)rakh lo kaam aayega….."

"tum chalo naa…u very well know muze bohot confusion hoti hai selection k time…n agar Pari ko leke gai tho bechari vo pareshan ho jaigi…."

"I know…..tho thik hai…..let's see aaj time milta hai yaa nahi…..otherwise this Sunday done…."

" done…"

"thik hai tho mai chalta hu…bye" he said moving out….

"n haa…."

" ab kya hai?"he turned back….

"collar thik karoge tho zyada nahi…..thodey smart lagoge…..ek CID officer ki taraha…." She said pointing his collar…

He realized his collar was messed out, so he straightened his collar n thanked her n passed a genuine smile.….. she also smiled back n he moved to his car n drove out….

Here she closed the door n moved in…..soon Aishwarya rushed in the hall…..

"I'm late… I'm late… I'm hell late…" she was mummering to herself…..

"don't worry….Kavin is there to accompany you….." Ishita smiled n forwarded her breakfast…..

" what! he is also late…..(she yelled out) Kavin jaldi nichey aao…...otherwise ACP sir will surely fire us…" she said stuffing her bread in mouth...

Kavin rushed down stairs within a minute of the call….he quickly got ready in his shoes….n Aishwarya grabbed the keys n moved out

" Kavin ur breakfast…"Ishita ran to the door with the plate…..

"time nahi hai ishita….baad mai kar lunga…." He said moving out…..

" mai car chalati hu….."Aishwarya sat for driving….

"baju mai khali baithnese aacha ye kha lo….…."Ishita gave the plate to Kavin as he was sitting on the passenger sit…..

" thanks a lot jaan….shyam ko milte hai…..chalo Aishwarya as fast as possible…" Kavin said

N the car zoomed out in seconds….

"inka kuch nahi ho sakta….." Ishita said n moved inside…..

.

.

.

.

An hour later,

Dadi n Pari were sitting on the dining table….Ishita soon got their breakfast n gave them…..

Dadi : arey Dushyant aur Kavin kaha hai…abhi tak uthe nahi kya?

Ishita : vo dono tho beauro k liye nikal bhi gaye…..

Pari :(surprised) kya…..dono itni jaldi nikal bhi gaye…Dadi…..

Dadi : pune mai tho kabhi 10 baje se pehele aakh nahi khulti thi dono ki…

Ishita : hamara reporting time hi 8 ka hota hai…..tho uthna padta hai…..

Dadi : aachi baat hai…..

Pari : Dadi, bhabi kya mai thoda bahar jaa k aau….plz

Dadi : bahar kaha? Aur akeli kaisey jaigi…

Pari : Dadi meri friend hai Nilam….mere collage mai thi…..but college k baad vo aur uski family Mumbai shift ho gaye….so ussi milna chahati hu…..

Ishita : Dadi….jane dijiye naa…..dost se hi tho milne jaa rahi hai…..

Dadi : thik hai…..jaa

Ishita : Pari…..usey koi contact hai tera…..

Pari : haa….hamari baat hoti reheti hai…

Ishita : tho…ek kaam karo ussey address le lo…..mai tumhey vaha drop karti hu…..

Pari : aap kyu pareshani….(but Ishita interrupted)

Ishita : come on Pari….don't be so formal…jaldise ussey baat kar lo…..ok….

Pari : sure bhabi…

Dadi : tho tum dono dekhlo kya karna hai…...Ishita yaha paas mai jo Joy Life Club hai….mai vaha jaa rahi hu…mere bhi pehechan k log hai vaha…

Ishita : ji Dadi…..

N soon all three departed in different directions…..

.

.

.

Here in beauro,

All were busy searching clues for the present case…

Tasha : sir ye agent Shyam hai naa bohot bada gadbad hai….

Purvi : haa sir….teen teen passports…alga alag naam se….he is expert in this…..

Shreya : kaam bhi tho vaisa hi hai….dusro ko baato mai ulzana…unhey lutna….n then unka khoon karke bhag jana…

Rajat : sir isske pichey koi aur zaroor hoga…varna itni aasanisey kaisey ye itni himmat karta hai…..

Daya : boss mai keheta hu iss shyam ko pakadte hai….ek baar ye hath mai aa jaye tho sab ki pol khol dega…

Abhi : haa sahi kaha…

Just then Dushyant Kavin N Aishwarya entered…

Kavin : sir aur ek fraud n murder hua hai….

Dushyant : n sir vo kisi boony ne kiya hai…but ye Boony aur koi nahi balki Shyam hi hai…photo same hi hai…..

Daya : boss jaldi kuch karna hoga…..iska agla shikar jaldi hi dhundna hoga…

Abhi : ek kaam karte hai…..saare victims mai kya common baat hai ye pata lagate hai…

N they all got busy in their work…

Hours later…

DCP sir entered…..

DCP sir : suno sab log…

Abhi :(irritated) ab kya hai….

DCP sir : tum sab log ab aadhey din ki chutti lelo….

Daya : what!…..sir yaha ek case hai solve karne ko…..aur aap hamey chutti lene ko bol rahe ho….

DCP sir : daya mainey kuch socha hai tabi mai tumhey chutti de raha hu…..

Abhi :(with a fake smile) n kya aap bataneka kasht lenge ki aapney kya socha hai?

DCP sir : uss serial killer ko pakadne k liye agar aaj hi sari energy waste karoge tho usey pakadne k liye koi energy nahi bachegi…isliye keh raha hu ghar jao aaram karo n kal aana…

Rajat : sorry to say sir…..but ham aisey nahi jaa sakte…..usey jitna jaldi pakad sakte hai utna hi aacha hoga…ham kisi aur ki bali chadne tak wait nahi kar sakte…

DCP sir : ye mera order hai aisey samaz lo….

Shreya : but sir…

DCP sir : muze koi objections nahi chahiye….(he turned to go…but halted at the door) bas itna yaad rakhna sher ki shikar uske ilake mai nahi karte…usey uske ilakese bahar lana padta hai…..n vakt pade tho jaal bhi bichana padta hai…aur ye sher tum sab pe nazar gadai baitha hai…so uski nazar se jitna dur reh sako utna raho….samze…..

N saying so he moved out…

Daya : matlab koi hamari harkat pe nazar rakh raha hai n uski khabar uss shyam ko de raha hai…..DCP sir bhi naa, ye baat sidhey sidhey nahi bata sakte the…

Abhi : chalo sab ghar niklo….aur vo common baat kya hai vo dhundney ki koshish karo…but kisiko kano kaan khabar nahi honi chahiye…

All nodded n moved out…..

In the parking…..

Rajat : aaj jaldi chut hi gaye hai tho kya kare…..

Purvi : what about a long drive?

Rajat : not bad idea…..anyone coming…

Dushyant : anyone wanna be haddi…

Rajat : Dushyant…..

Dushyant : Purvi…..

Purvi : Rajat…..chodo na chalo….ham chalte hai…..

Tasha : bye jaanu…enjoy ur long drive…

Purvi : ttyl baby….

N Rajvi left, Dushyant turned to others…..

Tasha : mai tho ghar jane wali hu….at least aaj mummy ji ko ye tho pata chalega ki mai kaamose bhagti nahi hu…..

Kavin : poor baby…..koi naa bye…

N even Vivesha left….

Aishwarya : Kavin u coming?

Kavin : yup….

Dushyant : where?

Aishwarya : Jai se milney…

Dushyant : tho ab jab time hai hi tho usey ghar leke aao naa…..n aaj aate time apney kapde bhi leti aana….

Aishwarya : mai ghar wapas jaa rahi hu Dushyant!

Dushyant : not at all….Dadi datengi…..better u come there….

Kavin : he is right…..

Aishwarya : Kavin

Kavin : plz…..

Aishwarya : fine…..but ab nikle?

Kavin : haa haa chalo…..Bro, ghar pe milte hai….bye….

They got in car n moved out…..

Dushyant : muze pucha bhi nahi….mai aa raha hu ki nahi…great naa!

He waved his hands in the air n sighed out…N he moved towards home….

.

.

.

He knocked the bell n in seconds the door was opened….

Ishita was surprised to see him there so early….

Ishita : arey itni jaldi kaisey aaye tum?

Dushyant : vo tumney subaha bola tha naa…jaldi aa jao….so aa gaya….

Ishita : awe so sweet of you…..but ab real reason batao…

Dushyant :(laughed) tumhey kaisey pata koi aur reason hai….

Ishita : coz I know you very well…kaam chod k tum jaldi ghar aaoge, vo bhi muze shopping pe le jane…impossible…..

Dushyant : sahi hai…..

Ishita : bolo naa…..kya baat hai…

Dushyant : arey vo ek case hai…koi agent loot k khoon kiye jaa raha hai…..chaar khoon kar chuka hai…but hamesha hamare pakad se bacta jaa raha hai….tho DCP sir ne hamey chutti dedi…..ye keh ke ki investigation karo but usey pata naa chale…vo hamper nazar rakhe hue hai…

Ishita : O…

Dushyant : tho ab hamey ye pata lagana hai…..aisi kya common baat hai unn saare victims mai….

Ishita : mai kuch madat kar du?

Dushyant : sure….

Ishita : but pehele tum baitho…..mai tumhere liye pani lati hu…..then fresh ho jao, n kuch kha lo….baad mai aaram k sath baith k discuss karte hai iss pe…..

Dushyant : hey, Dadi n Pari kaha hai?

Ishita : Dadi club gai hai….n Pari uski dost se milney…..

Dushyant : aate hi roaming shuru…

Ishita : any problrm with you?

Dushyant : muze kya problem hogi…..

N then he moved to his room…..10 minutes later he came down n had his lunch…..she then went to her room for some reason….

Here downstairs Dushyant was sitting on the couch when door bell rang…

He opened the door n Dadi came in….

Dadi : tum jaldi? Hmm ab kya kuch ghante bhi dur nahi reh sakte ussey…..

Dushyant : Dadi aisi baat nahi hai….. vo off mil gaya tho aa gaya…..aap lunch kar lijiye naa….

Dadi : Ishita kaha hai…..

Dushyant : vo room mai hai…..

N Dadi was about to move towards the kitchen when the door bell again rang…..

Dushyant : Dadi aap jaiye mai dekhta hu….shayad Pari hogi…

Dadi also agreed n moved in…Dushyant opened the door to find a girl dressed in a saree, she was completely dressed like a married lady, a bit beautiful also.…..

Dushyant : yes…..kissey milna hai aapko?

Girl : aap Dushyant hai?

Dushyant : haa….

Girl : o hi….Mai Yaha Aapki Patni Banney Aai Hu….

Dushyant :(shocked) _WHAT?_

Girl : ji haa…..muze kisi Vivek ka phone aaya tha…...aap nahi jante?

Dushyant : aap miss Anjali ho?

Anjali : haa….exactly…..

Dadi :(called out from inside) kaun hai Dushyant?

Dushyant :(replied back) koi nahi Dadi…..bas salesman hai…

Anjali : what!

N then without letting her say anything, Dushaynt dragged her to the backyard…

He then started explaining what all stuff happened n now they don't need her help….

Here Ishita was in her room's balcony that time she notices Dushyant with that girl in the backyard...she could feel that some serious discussion was going on...

Ishita :(pov) ab ye kaun hai? Kahi ye vo _chudail_ tho nahi...abhi dikhati hu isey...

She got angry n moved towards them….

Here,

" n that's the matter Anjali" Dushyant finished….

" matlab ab tumhey meri zaroorat nahi hai…." Anjali confirmed for the last time….

" not at all….koi zaroorat nahi hai tumhari…."Ishita said interrupting the conversation…

" Ishita…..tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?" Dushyant asked, he was worried 'did she heard anything?'

" shut up Dushyant…now let me handle this…(to Anjali) so miss _chudail_ …aap samzati kaun hai apney aap ko…problem kya hai aapki…."Ishita bursted out….

" _chudail!_ " Anjali was confused….

" Ishita ye vo…." But she didn't let him complete….

"I know Dushyant ye vahi hai…tho miss _chudail_ …kyu aai ho yaha….shadi ho gai hai naa tumhari…tho ab tho atleast Dushyant ko shantisey jeene do…mai tumhey last time warn kar rahi hu…chali jao iski zindagise dur…..samzi…" Ishita was going on n on n on…..

" Dushyant…..what is this…n who is she?" Anjali was irritated…..

" talk to me miss _chudail_ ….Dushyant ki taraf kya dekh rahi ho….pehele tho uske pyaar ko samza nahi ab kyu aai ho yaha…..haa" Ishita was not ready to listen to anyone….

" _Pyaar!_ " Anjali was shocked….

" _ **STATUE**_ " dushyant yelled out…..

Ishita went silent n froze at her place...

"now listen...Anjali this is Ishita...n Ishita ye Anjali hai...(to Anjali)m sorry on Ishita's behalf...plz tum jaa sakti ho..." Dushyant apologised...

N irked Anjali moved out...here Dushyant turned to Ishita...

" aur kuch bolna baki hai...kabhi tho dusroki baat suna karo...kyu itna bolti ho tum?" he asked, but she didn't replied...

" ab bolo bhi...shant kyu ho..."he again asked...

"tumney hi tho statue bola... ' _Move_ ' tho bolo..."she mummered...

On her reply he couldn't help but smile n his anger vanished with the smile...

" hai bhagwan...tum bhi naa ishita..." he was smiling

"ab bolo bhi ' _Move_ '..." she again mummered...

" _MOVE_ " he said sitting on the swing present there...

" phew...not let's have a word Mr Dushyant...vo itna sab karke gai...she was reacting as if usey kuch bhi nahi malum...n tum... 'im sorry on Ishita's behalf'...uhhh...galti uski tho tum kyu maafi mangoge?...bolo..." n she again started with her rant...Dushyant sighed, got up from his place n covered her mouth...

" Mute...Complete Mute...thakti nahi itna bolke...n chodo usey...chali gai vo...forget her..." he said n she was glaring him, he continued " kya mai tumhara mouth khula chod sakta hu...phirse shuru mat ho jana...samzi..."

N she nodded...he left her mouth n sat back...she also joined him on the swing...

" _gadhi…..kitna bolti hai ye…vo tho aacha hua sahi time pe mainey uss Anjali ko bhaga diya varna vo irritate hoke muzpe case hi file karti…but mai nahi batane wala ki Anjali vo nahi hai jo ye samaz rahi hai…agar aisey bola naa tho phirse uska naam batane k liye pichey pad jayegi…._ "he thought n took a deep breath….

She on the other hand was damn angry…her anger rising with every minute going silent…n he noticed it….

" tum gussa ho?" he asked…

"…"

"kya hua bolti band….."

"…"

" _hmm itna gussa! Baap re….._ " he thought…

He raised his eyes n then thought to pacify her n soon got to execute it…

He yarned spreading his arms in the air…then he wrapped his one hand round her shoulder… she got a sense of it n she shoot a angry glare to him…

He saw that n took his hand back n showed as if he surrendered….

She folded her hands near the chest n looked in the other direction…..n huffed…

He searched his pocket n removed a white handkerchief n waved it in front of her…she ignored him…he again did so…n she snatched the handkerchief n threw it on the ground…n again glared him…he held his ears n mummered a "sorry"…but she turned her face…

" _zyada der gussa nahi reh sakti tum…I have a magic key…_ " he thought…

He slowly shifted a bit to her side…..she looked at him….he looked somewhere else…she then moved away from him….

He saw that and smiled… n he again shifted besides her….she again moved away….n again he shifted besides her…this time she moved away but as the place on the swing got over she fell down…

"Outch….."she cried…

N he started laughing…..

" what the hell is this Dushyant…how dare you do that…...mai chodungi nahi tumhey…."she warned him…..

"chodney k liye pehele pakadna padta hai sweetheart…pehele pakad k tho dikhao….." he said so n pulled his tongue out n teased her…

" ughhh….enough of this Dushyant….abhi dikhati hu tumhey…" n she quickly got up n started running behind him…

They were screaming n yelling n the chase was a horrible one…it lasted for more than 15 minutes….n finally Dushyant was the one to stop it, he sat down on the ground…

"hey Ishu…..forget it…aao yaha baitho…aisey nichey grass pe baithney mai maza aata hai….." he said catching his breath…

She agreed n accompanied him down on the grass…

Both of them were resting, when Ishita smirked evilly…

She looked at him…he was spreading his legs straight…hands extended behind n he was looking at the sky…

She slowly went near him n before he could understand she started tickling him…

He was completely unaware about it…so he couldn't even protest…she was tickling him n he was laughing n rolling on the ground…

"stop it Ishu….hahaha…plz…..hahaha…..bas bas bas….." he pleaded…

"no…" she continued…

He finally got hold of her both the hands…he held them tight n sit up straight…

"now my turn…"he said getting ready to attack her…

"don't even try to do that Dushu, pehele hi bol rahi hu…" she said getting a bit scared…

She very well knew if he started his counter attack she won't survive…

So she pushed him away n got up…he tried to hold on her…but only her hair-clip stayed back n she escaped…

"ab jo attack karna hai vo uss clip pe karo…mai tho chali…...hahahaha" n she turned to move…

But as soon as she turned she froze at her place…her smile faded...

She saw someone there, might be they witnessed what just happened…they were having a clear shock expressions on their face…

"Dushyant!" she called out…

He looked at her n then at whom she was looking…now even he was shocked to see them…

"AAP!"

.

.

.

Here Kavin and Aishwarya came out of Aunty's house with Jai…

Kavin : aaj vahi hoga jo manzoorey Jai hoga…

He said bowing down to the little boy n the little kid giggled at his behavior….

Jai : muze naa barf ka gola khana hai…chalo naa chalte hai…

Aishwarya : bacchay zukam ho jaiga…so no cold stuff…

Jai : but didu muze khana hai…(he made a sad face)

Kavin : tum tension mat lo mai hu naa…

Aishwarya : Kavin….what…already the atmosphere is changing drastically… uparse kuch thanda…it's not good for health…

Kavin : mainey pehelehi bola tha Aishwarya…..jo Jai chahega vahi hoga…

Jai : yayyy…..

The kid rejoiced n Kavin started moving towards the car…

"tho aaj front seat pe kaun baithega?"He looked at the two…

" mai baithunga…" Jai quickly answered n jogged to Kavin…

"ye galat hai…mai akeli kyu pichey baithu…" Aishwarya pouted…..

But till then Kavin n jai had already settled…

" tum aa rahi ho yaa ham dono hi jaye?" Kavin asked

" mainey kuch kaha!"she said irritated…

"tumney kuch suna jai?"Kavin asked Jai….

" nahi…" Jai replied…

Here Aishwarya folded her hands n stood there…..not ready to move in…Kavin came down n stood beside her…..

" umm….ham gola khane k liye beach pe jaa rahe the…vaha thoda enjoy bhi karneka soch rahe the...but ab tum nahi aa rahi ho tho…I think we should cancel the plan…"he said looking at her

"koi zaroorat nahi plan cancel karne ki…mai aa rahi hu….." she said so n went n sat on the back seat…

He smiled n followed her…

Soon they started for beach…

Kavin was in masti mood so she started the music player n played the song that he wanted to play…

He then adjusted the rear-view mirror so that he could see her from that…n this didn't went unnoticed by her…but she ignored…..the song started…

 _Ye chand sa roshan chera_ _  
_ _Julfo ka rang sunahra_ _  
_ _Hey gudiyo_ _  
_ _Ye jhil se neli akhein_ _  
_ _Koi Razz hai inme gahraa_ _  
_ _Ha Ho shanaya shanaya_ _  
_ _Ye chand sa roshan chera_ _  
_ _Julfo ka rang sunahra_ _  
_ _Ye jhil se neli akhein_ _  
_ _Koi Razz hai inme gahraa_ _  
_ _Taarif karu kya uski_ _  
_ _Jisne tujhe banaya_

Here Aishwarya was fed up…..she knew he was staring at her through the mirrior…

Her mouth fell open as he winked to her…

This was enough for her…she leaned forward n stopped the music player…then she turned the rear view mirror completely to the other side n settled back…

Kavin tried hard to control his laugh…

"arey, ab kya vo mirror tod dogi…"he said to irritate her more…..

"iss baar sirf vo mirror ulta ki hai…next time vo mirror n tumhari garden dono tod dungi….." she glared him….

" hahaha…tab ka tab dekh lenge…"Kavin said…

" bhayya…gubaarey…"Jai said as he saw the balloons from the car…

Kavin stopped the car n asked jai "tumhey chahiye?"

Jai nodded n Kavin got down to take the balloons…he took many of them…..

Half of those he gave to jai n a very big smile n happiness came on Jai's face…

The rest he forwarded to the angry girl at the back…she didn't even look at it…

"you know…gussey se tum iss gubaarey jaisi ho gai ho…..gol gol…"Kavin joked n he only laughed…..

"Kavin " she looked at him…..

But her anger vanished to see so many balloons…he was hiding behind those pretty balloons…

"in balloons ki vajahase mafi mil rahi hai tumhey…" she said taking the balloons…she was smiling looking at them…..

' _isn't she adorable?_ '

"chalo…mafi tho mil gai…ab aagey chale…" n he again settled down…

Soon they reached the beach…

Trio having a very nice time with each other…

Having many eatables…n then playing few games…the horse ride at beach… then they even build a sand castle there…n finally before starting back…..they bid bye to those balloons…

A very quality time to spend with our close ones…we need nothing else than this…

Finally they were off to their home…the kid was tired by playing so much…so soon went to sleep on the back seat…Aishwarya accompanied Kavin to the front n then the return journey started…

They went to Aishwary's house…collected her stuff n started for home…

Aishwarya : thanks Kavin…

Kavin : n vo kis liye?

Aishwarya : aaj itney dino baad itney maze kiye hai mainey…n beaches have always been fascinating for me, hamare yaha beaches nahi hote naa…

Kavin : mainey bhi aaj bohot enjoy kiya…tumharey jaisi company jo nahi hoti…

Aishwarya : ab firse shuru mat ho jao…

Kavin : btw…problem kya hai agar mai tumhari thodi tareef karu, yaa thodasa flirt karu, yaa tumhey stare karu tho?

Aishwarya :(laughed) aacha…tho Mr. what if I fall for you?

Kavin : maza aayega naa?

Aishwarya : haa…(laughed more) Kavin baat problem ki nahi hai…but aaj tak zindagi mai kisine aisa kiya nahi hai…so…isliye…

Kavin : tho ab mai hu naa…

Aishwarya : go ahead…but muze issey use-to hone mai thoda time lagega…

Kavin : koi nahi…hamarey sath rehe k ho jaiga…you know Ishita jab new officer thi naa…tab vo ek dam shant thi, muh se ek shabd nahi nikalta tha, n ab dekho usey…..itna bolti hai ki pucho mat…viasey tumhey bhi aadat pad jaigi…

Aishwarya : Ishita sab ki ladli hai naa?

Kavin : bohot…vo tho hai hi aisi…n jab Dushyant ne bola ki he loves her… muze kuch nahi laga…usey tho koi bhi pyaar kar sakta hai…

Aishwarya :(an idea strike her) hey ye ho sakta hai…

Kavin : (confused) kya?

Aishwarya _: Ishita Ab Jab Yaha Hai Hi…Tho We Can Try That She Falls For Dushyant!_ (she exclaimed)

Kavin applied the break in full force…n looked at her shocked…

"what…Jai is asleep!" she reminded him…

"tumney abhi abhi kya kaha?" he asked…..

" vahi jo tumney suna…dekho this is a chance given by the destiny to them…they can be together…n ab kisiko koi problem bhi nahi hogi…" she explained…

Kavin thought for a second n then agreed

"hmm…sahi baat hai…but ham Dushyant ki kuch nahi batayenge…last time usney hame Ishu ko sach batanese roka tha…n vo itna idiot zarror hai ki iss baar bhi hamey rokega…" he said

" done…tho ham ye Tasha n Vivek ko bhi bata dete hai… n now it's the time to use that useless group…ham ek aachasa plan banate hai…"

"yes!"

N then they resumed their ride…

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Done for today…_

 _ **Tho Ab Aage Kya?**_

 _ **Will The Four Be Able To Execute Their Plan?**_

 _ **N Who Was There At Dushyant's Place? Any** **New Musibat** **Arrived?**_

 _To know stay tuned…_

 _N the updates might be delayed here-on…my exams are up from 11th…but I'll try to give updates in between…_

 _N thanks for all those who reviewed…_

 _But u guys enjoy…_

 _Take care….._

 _Keep reading…..keep smiling…_

 _Bye….._

 _Love you all….._


	12. MRS DUSHYANT MALHOTRA

_Hey all..._

 _V is back with the update...late a bit right?...but its ok coz this chapter is bid enough..._

 _But let me tell you...its a completely filler illogical n useless chapter...vo tho bas likhney baith gai...thoda time tha...tho jo likha vahi post kar rahi hu..._

 _Sorry for all the grammatical n spelling errors..._

 _Happy reading..._

* * *

 _ **Mrs. Dushyant Malhotra**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kavin and Aishwarya entered the gate...they halted to see ishita standing in the garden n dushyant behind her...he soon noticed a elderly couple standing in front of them...

Kavin :(exclaimed) ye yaha!

Aishwarya :(Confused ) kaun hai ye log?

Kavin : o fish ..(he exclaimed n moved out)

Aishwarya : fish ?

N even she got down n moved towards them...

Here kavin went in front of them n bend down to take blessings...

" _ **MOM DAD**_ what a surprise!" He said trying hard to look happy...

"Aacha laga ye jaan k ki kisiko tho at least khushi hui hamare aane ki...baki logoko tho jaisey bura laga hamare yaha aane ka...vaisey thik tho ho naa tum...aur tumhara bhai..."Anita said blessing kavin...

Dushyant understood what she ment n he brought a big smile on his face n then bend down to her saying "aisi koi baat nahi hai mom...infact m very happy that aap log aa gai..."

"Arey mummy ji kya aap bhi aate hi interrogation chalu ...baccho ko kyu daat rahi ho aap...chalo chodo bhi..." his dad , Anil said

"Aap chup hi rahiye..." Anita pouted ...

" _Lagta hai aunty dushu k jhut se gussa hai...Chap beta ishu ab tuze hi inhey manana hai...mana ki tu aisi nahi hai but ban jaa thodisi shushil aur aagyakari bahu ..._ " ishita thought...

She then smiled n moved in front of them...

"Namaste aunty ji ...Namaste uncle ji..." she took their blessing...

"Mom dad this is Ishita..." he said

"Jaanti hu...photo dekha hai mainey iska ..." Anita said smiling a bit...

" _O god ...ye tho mai bhul hi gaya tha...hamarey trip k photos tho mainey khud mummy ko dikhaye the n tab ishita ka bhi tho tha usmai...thanks god (sighed) agar aaj kisi aur ko yaha khada karta tho band baj jati..._ " he thought...

"Kya hua ...kya soch raha hai..." Anita called him out...

Ishita nuddged him n he came to the present...

"Kuch nahi mom bas aisey hi..."

"Par mom aap yaha...I mean koi khaas vajaha..." Kavin asked...

"Ha hai naa ek khaas vajaha..."Anita stopped in between to notice Aishwarya "ye kaun hai?" She asked.

"Mom ye Aishwarya hai...she works with us..." Kavin said...

"N Kavin ki bohot aachi dost bhi..." Dushyant added with smirk...

"Dushyant..." Ishita warned him ... "vo aunty she joined just two months back...n we all r equally good friends...hai naa Dushyant?" She looked at Dushyant...

"Thik hai thik hai...samaz gai mai..." Anita said

"Ab yahi rehena hai yaa aage ki baate andar jaa ke kare tho chalega..." Anil said...

"Haa papa chalo...Aishwarya jai ko leke aa jao. ...mai aapki bags andar lata hu..." Kavin said taking the two bags that were present besides both of them...

Kavin moved ahead, n Anil n Aishwarya followed him...IshYant were also moving when Anita said "vaisey hamney disturb tho nahi kiya naa tum dono ko?"

"Mom..." Dushyant said unbelievably.

"Kya...dekha mainey kitna pareshan karte ho bechari ko...kyu ..." Anita looked at ishita...

"Aisi koi baat nahi hai aunty...we were just doing time pass..." Ishita replied with a smile...

"hmm aacha time pass kar lete ho..." anita said

"Andar chale?" Dushyant asked

"Chalo ..." n Anita moved inside...

"Plz manage kar lena ..." Dushyant said joining hands to ishita

"Thik hai...but uske badle mai muze kya milega?" She folded her hands near her chest...

"Umm mere sath aaj ki case pe discussion karneka chance..." he said

"What! Matlab leave pe hoke bhi kaam karna padega...hey Bhagwan kabhi kisi ladki pe aisi naubat naa aaye...kabhi uska pati uska senior naa ho...bechari mai..." she made a sad face...doing all drama

"Well...agar senior pati ho tho fyde bhi hote hai..."

"Aacha ...kaisey fyde batayenge Senior Inspector Dushyant. ..."

"Like... (he halted n turned) mai kyu batau ...tum thodi ho meri patni..." n he moved inside...

"Jerk...I'll not spare you for this Senior Inspector Dushyant Malhotra...never..." n she also moved inside...

.

.

.

Here inside,

Anita n Anil had settled down...Dadi also came in n they took her blessings...

Dadi : aacha kiya jo tum dono itni jaldi aa gaye...

Anil : vo tho aana hi tha maa ...hamare suputra ne itna bada kaam jo kiya hai...

Dadi : Anil...usey kuch mat bol ab...zindagi mai peheli baar koi aacha aur sahi kaam kiya usney jo aisi ladki se shadi kar li...hamney bhi dhundkey nahi milti aisi ladki...

Anita : shayad aap sahi keh rahi ho...

Kavin n Aishwarya entered , they had gone to keep their luggage n jai in the room...

Kavin : kya baate ho rahi hai...

Anita : kuch nahi...par ye dono kaha reh gaye...

Just then IshYant entered...

Aishwarya : lo aa gaya...umm aap sab log baithiye mai paani laati hu...

Kavin : mai bhi aata hu ...

Saying so they left towards kitchen...

Kavin : lo sone pe suhaga...

Aishwarya : Dushyant aur Ishita ka tho pata nahi...but muze badi khushi hui jo uncle aunty yaha aa gaye...arey haa vivek ko bata de...unki help chahiye hogi hamey...

Kavin : hmm sahi hai...vaisey karne kya wali ho tum?

Aishwarya : no idea...let's see...

N they took the glasses n moved to the hall...

Here in the hall...

Dadi : tho Anil...abhi bhi koi narazgi baaki hai Dushyant k iss faisle se...

Anil : maa jab aapney maaf kiya hai usey tho mai bhi kuch nahi bolta ...(to ishita) vaisey beta kaunsa subject tha tumhara college mai...

Ishita : uncle I'm a criminal psychology student. ...

Anil : that's great...Dushyant ne bhi vahi kiya hai...

Ishita : I know uncle...ham ek hi collage mai the...

Anita : lo ji ho gaya inka shuru...professor jaag gaye inke andar ke ...

Anil : mummy aap rehene hi do ...mai tho fir bhi aache topic pe baat kar raha hu...aap k jaisey aaate hi interogation start nahi kiya tha mainey...

Anita : mainey tho kuch bola hi nahi tha...koi sawal hi nahi kiya mainey...tho aapna apni ye soch hai naa usey badal do...haa

Anil : sahi hai ji...aap sawal jawab nahi kar rahe the...aap tho bechare mere bete ko taane maar rahi thi...ab sahi hai...

Anita : aapna muzpe ilzam laga rahe ho ji...ye sahi nahi hai...n bechara beta...kal tak tho bade gussa the...tho aaj kyu haa ...

Anil : ab bete pe gussa nahi karunga tho kya aap pe karunga...rehena hai muze ghar mai. ...aur do waqt ka khana bhi tho chahiye...uske liye aapse panga thodi lunga ...

Anita : maa...dekha aapney...ghar mai bahu aa gai hai fir bhi ye muzse aisey baat karte hai...

Dadi : chup raho tum dono...jaha time mila ho gai shuru...

Kavin :(laughs) mom n dad...hahaha...you know ye dono (pointing IshYant )bhi aisey hi kisi bhi useless baat pe behes karne lag jate hai...

Dushyant : kavin (glaring him with a smile) paani de raha hai naa sab ko. ...tho vahi kar zyada bolneki koi zaroorat nahi hai...

Ishita : kya galat kaha usney...

Aishwarya : ishita...uski baat ka demonstration dene ki zaroorat nahi hai...

Dadi : sahi kaha beta...Anil, bahu, jao tum dono fresh ho jao...n fir lunch karke aaram karna...baaki ki baate baad mai karte hai...

Anil : haa maa...aur ab jab Mumbai aa hi gaye hai tho purane dostose bhi mil lunga ...

Anita : matlab yaha pe bhi aapke ghar mai darshan nahi honge...

Dadi : tho bahar kar le...mera matlab hai...uske sath jaa ...vaisey bhi vaha pe kaha milta hai tuze time...

Anita : sahi kaha aapney maa...tho kal chalte hai

Anil : jaisey aapka hukum meri rani ...

Anita : chup ho jaiye...kuch bhi bolte ho...

N she moved towards their room...

Ishita : mai khana lagati hu...

Anil : ishita beta...

Ishita : haa uncle

Anil : iss sab k bich ek baat batana reh gaya...

Ishita : ji kahiye naa...

Anil : ab jab tum dono ne shadi kar hi li hai...tho uncle mat bulao...papa hi bulao...muze aacha lagega...

Ishita :(smiled a big)sure...papa...

N she left...

.

.

.

Evening time...

Anita n Anil were tired due to travel so they were resting in their room...Dadi was in the hall watching T.V. n pari just joined her there...

All the four were in a room with jai ...

"jai is really very sweet..." Dushyant was playing with jai...

"Aap bhi sweet ho bhaiyaa..." little jai said climbing into his arms...

"Sirf bhaiyaa sweet hai...ham nahi...hamney tho aapko chocolates bhi diya hai naa..." Ishita bend down to him...

"aap bhi bohot sweet ho bhabi..." jai exclaimed...

"Hey...bhabi mat bulao...call me didi..." Ishita replied...

" nahi...aap bhabi hi ho...vo aunty ne muze bola hai...kisiki wife ko didi nahi bulate...unhey aunty bulana hota hai...but aap itni pretty ho aapko aunty nahi bula sakta...isliye bhabi bulaunga mai..." the child said innocently...

All the other three looked at her...n then burst out laughing...

"Aunty bhi naa..." Aishwarya commented...

"Thik hai...jo bulana hai bulao..." Ishita ruffled his hairs...

"vaisey Dushyant tu ye file kyu leke aa gaya..."Kavin said holding the file of their current case...

"Vo bas unn victims mai kya common hai ye pata lagane k liye..."Dushyant replied...

"Arey haa...vo file do idhar..." Ishita grabbed the file...

"Ab tu kya karegi iska? " Aishwarya asked

"Inhey gas pe jalake unke upar chai banaungi ...piyegi naa. ..."Ishita said sarcastically

"Arey sidhey sidhey bol naa..." Kavin said

"Uff...files k sath aur kya karungi...helping u in solving the case dude..." Ishita said looking at the file...

She went through it...other three discussing about it...soon she took her phone n dialed to her informer...

Ishita ; mannu,Ishita bol rahi hu...

Mannu : arey maam aap...aaj kaisey yaad aai hamari...aur kaisey hai aapke vo...

Ishita : meri chod aur mai jo bol rahi hu uske kaam pe lag jàa...

Mannu : boliye...

Ishita : Manali Dhedia, Reena Chavla, Mural D'costa, Sampada Sodi...Ye char aurte...inka khoon ho gaya hai...koi serial killer hai...inn sab k professions alag hai sab kuch alag hai agar kuch common hai tho vo ye ki inhoney kisi agent se baat ki thi...property lene k liye...but as what I think...koi aur baat hai...mere khayal se vo charo Mumbai me se nahi hai...tum airports pe jaake puch-tach karo...

Mannu : thik hai madam...

Ishita : aaj raat tak saari info chahiye muze...

Mannu : raat tak ...umm thik ill manage something...(she was about to cut the call) ma'am suniye...kaam tho ho jaiga...but uske badle muze aapke unse milna hai...

Ishita :(smiled) aacha baba mil lena...chaho tho abhi baat kara du...

Mannu : kya aap bhi kyu muze sharminda kar rahi ho...bola naa kaam hone baad mil lenge unsey ... .

Ishita : thik hai...bye...

Mannu : bye...

N she ended the call...soon she had other three questioning faces towards her...

Ishita : kya aisey kyu dekh rahe ho?

Aishwarya : what if vo aurte plane se aai hi naa ho...bus se yaa train se aai ho...

Ishita : my dear Aishwarya...haa vo kisi aur transport se tho aa sakti thi but kyu aayegi agar vo plane se luxuriously aana afford kar sakti ho...

Kavin : baat tho sahi hai...

Ishita : see vo Mumbai me plot kharedney k liye aa rahe the...means they must be wealthy...its not easy to even think of buying a new plot in today scenario...n uparse uss agent ne unko luta hai, abhi tak bohot zyada kamai hui hogi uski...tho as per my thinking vo charo plane se hi aai hogi...

Dushyant : n then kya bola tere informer ne...kya bol rahi thi tum...

Ishita : usey milna hai tumse...

Dushyant : muzse...par kyu?

Ishita : baad mai batati hu...ab chalo (she looked at the clock) guys it's almost 8 ...chalo khana banate hai...

Kavin : leke jaa tere iss false husband ko ... ham yahi hai jai k sath...

Aishwarya : haa mai bhi bore ho chuki hu...tum dono hi jao ...

IshYant sighed n moved out...

Aishwarya : smart haa...ye idea aacha hai...let them spend as much time as possible...

Kavin : hmm...but uss chakkar mai hamara ek sath time spend karna badh nahi gaya...

Aishwarya :(with an eyebrow raised) really you mean so...hmm...tho kya kare...tumhey koi problem...

Kavin : muze kya problem hogi...aacha hai...

Aishwarya : tho forget it...tasha ko message kiya...

Kavin : uff bhul gaya yaar...abhi karta hu...

N he quickly messaged her...

.

.

.

Here tasha received the message when she was on the dinning table...having their dinner...

Viren : kiska message hai...

Tasha : pata nahi dad ...dinner k baad dekh lungi ...

Sunita : tasha...tumharey maasi ki saasu maa aai hai naa...

Tasha : haa Dadi aai tho hai...

Sunita : viren mai kya keh rahi hu...

Viren : bolo naa

Sunita : kal yaa parsow...inn do din mai ham aunty ji se milne jate hai...ab jab vo yaha aai hi hai tho pata hoke bhi milney naa jana sahi nahi hoga...fir chaho tho ham uske baad ghar jane k liye nikal le...

Viren : hmmm sahi baat hai...

Sunita : tho ham mil lete hai...

Vivek : thik hai mom...mai aapko drop kar dunga...

Tasha : par aap uske baad ghar kyu jaa rahe ho...

Sunita : yahi pe rahenge tho vaha pe sab kaun dekhega...

Tasha : still mummy ji...

Sunita : nahi tasha...hamey ghar jana hi hoga...

Tasha : agar aap ruk jate tho aacha lagega...

Sunita : bete aur bahu ko zyada pareshan nahi karte...isliye hamara jana hi sahi hoga...

Vivek :(to viren) dad...action thriller film k bichmai aachanak methai ka advertise kaisey...

Viren : aurto ko samazna mushkil hi nahi naa mumkin hai...Teri shadi ko abhi surf che mahiney hue hai...aage aage dekh hota hai kya...

Vivek : tasha dusri ladkiyo jaisi nahi hai...

Viren : tere bete ki shadi k baad yahi sawal puchunga tuze...

Vivek : yahape bete ka pata nahi hai...aur aap uski shadi ki baat kar rahe ho...

Sunita : kya baat kar rahe ho tum dono...

Viren : vo mai dada banney k sapney dekh raha tha...

Tasha coughed after listening to it...

Sunita : hmm bas ho gaya...chaliye dinner ho gaya naa aapka. ...

N she gets up to leave for her room...even viren silently follows her...

Vivek : papane topic start kiya tha...

Tasha : its ok...

She gulps a glass of water n moves to complete her household courses...

after completing her work she finally looks at her phone n reads the message...she quickly goes to vivek...

Tasha : kavin ka message hai... ( N she shows that to him...) ab!

Vivek : they are thinking exactly the right way...

Tasha : hmm...(something strikes her) mummy ji agar ghar gai tho problem ho jaigi...unhey nahi malum hai ki dushyant n ishita...

Vivek :(his eyes widened up) OMG!

Tasha : kuch tho karna padega...

Vivek : agar jab mom Dadi n aunty se milney jaye aur Ishita ghar pe naa ho tho?

Tasha : shayad kuch baat ban jaye...par vo gharse kyu niklegi...

Vivek : market k liye...

Tasha: haa...par ussey pehele kal subaha jake maasi se baat karni hogi...usey milna hoga...

Vivek : haa vo tho karenge hi...

N saying so they drifted to their work...

.

.

.

Mean while in the kitchen...

Dushyant : raat k khaney k liye itna heavy meal...kal kar lete naa ...

Ishita : arey Gajhni...bhul gaye naa ...kal uncle aunty...I mean saas sasur ji unke dostose milney jaa rahe hai...tho ghar pe thodi khana khayenge...n then celebration tho do din k andar hi honi chahiye...uske baad ki jaye tho uska koi importance nahi bachata. ...

Dushyant : bolo gyani ishita maate ki...jai...

She hit him on his hand...n then both laughed...

Ishita : but yaar ye kaisi zindagi hai...no thrill no amusement...no nothing...

Dushyant : hmm...tumharey liye nahi hai...hamari life mai tho thrill hi thrill hai...pichley char panch din se sahisey soya bhi nahi hu ...uff har waqt koi naa koi tension lagi reheti hai...pareshan ho gaya hu mai...

Ishita :(smiled) I know...zindagi ki sabse badi rollercoaster ride jo chalu hai...

Dushyant : uparse naatak k liye hi sahi, but patni ji bhi aisi mili hai ki pucho mat...hamesha muze tang karna aata hai sirf ...baki kuch nahi...

Ishita : dekho...aisi wife milnemai naseeb lagta hai haa ...

Dushyant : yes devi ji...aap sahi ho aur mai galat...(he remembered something) vaisey I can even be good...

Ishita : aacha n vo kaisey?

Dushyant : vo...

He was cut by the bell at door...he excused n went to open the door...

Ishita :(pov ) _hahaha...that's like crazy...apney best friend k sath aisey time spend karne milna...maza aa raha hai...vaisey ye tho bohot aacha hua...Dushyant k bahane hi sahi muze vo mila jo muze chahiye tha...a big family to stay with...aisa ghar jismai bohot log ho... .Mr Deepak, baki sab jaye bhad mai...I'm thankful to you ki aapki vajahase muze ye atleast experience karne tho mila..._

N she smiled a big ...then she concentrated on the currey she was making...but was disturbed as someone turned her around to place a bag in her hand...she looked who it was...

Ishita :(amazed) ab ye kya hai...

Dushyant : husband vagara tho sirf jhoot ko sach dikhane k liye hota hai...but i always love to see your smile when it comes by me being ur bestie...

Ishita :(confused) aing...dekh philosophical jawab mat de...sidhey sidhey bol kya hai iss mai

Dushyant : vo kya hai naa. ..aaj subaha kisiney muzse kaha tha jaldi aane ko taki vo shopping pe jaa sake ...mai aaya bhi tha jaldi...par usska bad luck tha ki ham jaa nahi paaye ...tho mainey socha kyu naa vo mai hi laa du ...

Ishita : means iss mai (she was surprised...)

Dushyant : haa...two salvar...n three tops with two jenes ...dekh lo is it fitting you or not...baaki ki shopping Sunday ko pakka...n iske colours...don't worry koi fluorescent colours nahi hai...naa hi zyada bright n fancy hai...something that will suit you...

Ishita : Dushyant... (N she hugged him) you are sugary sweet yaar...

Dushyant : really...(he separated from the hug)...muze laga mai hittler hu ...

Ishita : hittler was rude with the whole world...but he always loved his fiance n for her he was the best...

Dushyant : haa tho uski fiance zaroor chudail hogi...

N they laughed...

Ishita : vaisey...bohot tired hogaye ho naa...dinner k baad directly soo jana...no file work n all...got it...

Dushyant : sure...

N then soon all the dinner was ready...

At dinning table...all were present...

Anil : arey vah! Khana bohot aacha bana hai ...

Anita : haa...n ye menu...

Dadi : haa khana tho aacha banati hai Ishita...

Ishita : ye mainey nahi banaya...I mean pura mainey nahi banaya...Dushyant helped me...I mean most of the things...aapko tho malum hi hoga he really cooks well...

Pari : baki kuch bhi ho bhabi...aaj tho maza aa gaya...

Dushyant : vaisey Aishwarya tumney uss din lunch mai jo cutlets laye the vo tumney banye the...uss din puchana bhul gaya tha...

Aishwarya : haa Dushyant mainey hi banaye the...aur kaho tho phirse sab k liye bana dungi...afterall vo hi aachese banana aata hai muze...

Anita : phir tho beta hamey khana hi hai...n baaki ka khana mai sikha dungi naa...

Aishwarya : thanks aunty...

N the dinner continued...

.

.

.

All were off to their rooms...

Ishita n Aishwarya were moving towards their room with jai...

Ishita : ek kaam karo tum dono bed pe sona mai sofa pe manage kar lungi...

Aishwarya : arey it will be uncomfortable for you...ek kaam karte hai...

Ishita :(cutting her) plz...agar tum ye bolne wali ho ki 'tum bed pe so jao mai sofa pe soti hu ' tho forget it...I'm not gona let you do so...

Aishwarya : nahi mai aisa kuch nahi bolney wali...mai bol rahi thi ham teeno bed pe easily fit ho sakte hai...if you have no problem...

Ishita : why will I have any...

N they were about to enter the room when Anita stopped them...

Anita : arey ishita tum yaha kya kar rahi ho...sone nahi gai?

Ishita : haa...ham bas jaa hi rahe the...

Anita : tum Aishwarya k room mai kyu jaa rahi ho soney...apney room mai jao...

Ishita : aunty ji mai tho yahi soti hu...

Anita :(surprised )yaha...aisey kaisey...arey tumhey tho dushyant k sath hona chahiye, vahi tumhari room hogi ...

Ishita :(thought) _oops bhul gai...inke liye mai Dushyant ki wife hu...so muze vaha hona chahiye tha..._

Aishwarya :(smirked) dekhiye naa aunty ji...ye kaha meri koi baat manti hai...jab bhi mai yaha nightover k liye aati hu tho madam mere sath sone aa jati hai...mainey bola shadi k baad kabhi pati ko akela mat choda karo par nahi...baate jo karni hoti hai ...

Anita : ishita bahu ...dekho aaj hi ham mile hai tho mai nahi chahati aajse tumhey daatna shuru kar du...par ye tho sahi nahi hai naa...

Ishita :(thought of something) tho aur kya karu saasu mom...galti meri nahi hai...muze bohot bore hota hai vaha uss room mai...meri sautan jo hamesha reheti hai aapke beta k paas...

Anita :(shocked) Sautan!

Aishwarya :(pov) _o god ...kahi ye sach mai sach tho nahi bataney wali..._

Ishita : haa...vo Files...vo bhi dher saari...

Anita laughed n Aishwarya sighed...

Aishwarya :(pov) _phew...dara diya naa pagal..._

Ishita : vo naa beauro se aate time bohot saari files leke aata hai...then raat bhar unhey complete karte reheta hai...room mai agar possible nahi hua tho hall mai...uss din pura ghar ganda kar diya tha...kya batau mai...pura din saaf kar rahi thi mai...

Anita : bachpan se dono bhai ek jaisey hi hai...par tum chinta mat karo mai baat karti hu ussey...

Ishita : I bet you saasu mom...vo abhi bhi file leke hi baitha hoga...

Aishwarya : umm I suggest tum abhi apney room mai jao...dushyant se aunty baat kar lengi...mai bhi jai k sath soo jati hu...good night...good night aunty...

Jai : good night aunty...good night bhabi...

Anita : good night beta...chalo ishita...

Ishita : haa aa rahi hu...good night jai...good night aishwarya...

Aishwarya just smiled n winked to ishita

Ishita :(pov) _hass le bacchu...mera bhi time aayega..._

N ishita moved out with anita...

.

.

.

Here in dushyants room,

As expected...dushaynt was talking on phone n the case file was lying open on the bed...

Anita entered the room followed by ishita...looking at the scene her gaze turned to ishita

Ishita : kaha tha naa mainey aapse...

" dekho its not that easy...vo apna dusra shikar dhund raha hoga...koi aur uska victim bannese pehele hamey ussey pakadna hoga..."dushyant was talking when he noticed anita n ishita standing at the door "aacha tum dhundo mai tumhey baad mai call karta hu..." n he ended the call...

"ye sab kya hai dushyant..." anita crossed her hands...

"kya hua mom...(looked at ishita) kya baat hai?" he asked

"usey kya puch rahe ho...ab ye baat muze samzani padegi...shadi ho gai hai naa tumhari...tho first priority tumhari biwi honi chahiye...files nahi..." anita started scolding him... "dekho tumharey uss decision ko ham sab ne accept kar liya...but iska matlab ye nahi ki tum jo chaho vo karoge...ye ladki(making ishita stand besides him) apna sab kuch chod k...yaha tak ki apney parents ko chod k yaha aai hai, sirf tumharey liye...aur tum, iske sath time spend karne k bajai files complete karoge, ghar ganda karoge...bolo...dekho ab tak mainey kuch nahi bola tha...but ye meri last warning hai iske baad isey pareshan kiya naa tho muzse bura koi nahi hoga...samze..."

Dushyant was confused, shocked a bit irked n also very little hurt...

" saasu mom, plz...shant...mainey tho bas thodasa mazak kiya tha...i mean muze usey tang karna pasand hai so...usey itna mat boliye plz...n pareshan tho vo bilkul nahi karta...ulta meri bohot madat karta hai...i swear..." ishita tried defending him

"dekha...abhi bhi tumhari side le rahi hai...ab sab kaam band karo aur soo jao..." anita said moving out of the room...

As soon as she went out...ishita quickly closed the door n turned to look at dushyant... he was all glaring her...

"kya aap muze bataneka kasht lengi Mrs Dushyant Malhotra..." he said bitting his anger...

" vo...vo hua yu ki...(she told what happened) so reason koi aur nahi mila isliye aisa bol diya..." she said making a very innocent face...

"tumney tho maano kasam hi le rakhi hai naa...k aisa kuch karungi ki sab log dushyant ko datenge hi...pehele khud, then dadi n ab mom..." he sighed n turned to grab his file...

" _lagta hai iss baar thoda zyada gussa ho gaya...manau kaisey..."_ she was thinking all ways to pacify him but soon her phine beeped...she answered the call...

Ishita : haa mannu bolo...

Mannu : maan info jitni mili hai vo ye hai ki...ye charo aurte Mumbai pichley mahiney mai aai hai... Manali Dhedia ye Kanpur se hai iske pati ek builder hai... show off karna, paisose luxurious life jeena bas itna aata tha isey...n ye Mumbai aai thi taki uske friends circle mai ye uska batangad bana sake... , then Reena Chavla maam ye patna se hai...patna k ek bussines tycoon ki wife...iske shauk bhi manali se milte julte hi the...bas ye Mumbai settle hona chahati thi, next was Mural D'costa from goa...goa k wounder life resort ki malkin...uske pati hai jo vo resort own karte hai...ye Mumbai apna business badhaney aai thi...atleast she was thinking so...n the last one was Sampada Sodi...iska kuch alag hi passion tha...isey india k saare shehero mai eke k ghar chahiye tha, say that was her dream...she is basically from hariyana but married to a herited rich man in kerla...usney almost 12 sheheromai apney ghar liye the, then she landed in Mumbai...ye hai in charoki kahani...

Ishita : matlab charo married the...

Mannu : haa inke pati inse bohot pyaar bhi karte the...jo ye bole vahi hota tha...n aur ek baat charo Mumbai airport se cab leke Highway Delight hotel mai gaye the...for one or two nights...

Ishita : ok...thanks mannu...teri treat ye case solve hone k baad dungi...

Mannu : treat rehene dijiye...mainey jo bola vo bhi hoga tho bohot hai...

Ishita : haa baba nahi bhuli ho mai vo...chal ab bye...

Mannu : bye maam, good night...

Ishita ; good night...

N she ended the call...she looked at dushyant who was now in the balcony with the case file...

"dushyant...sorry..."she went in front of him n held her ears...

He ignored her, n moved n sat on the couch...

"sorry naa yaar...maaf kardo...vo tho bas mazak tha..." she said sitting besides on the couch...

He turned the other side...

" _ughhh...mai itna mana rahi hu fir bhi akad dikhani hai...abhi batati hu..._ "she thought...

"dekho Senior Inspector Dushyant agar aap muzse baat nahi karoge naa tho..." she said warning him

"tho?" he turned to her giving her all stern look

"tho...tho mai vapas Ahmadabad chali jaungi...fir kabhi nahi aaungi..." she said firmly...

"thik hai...bye bye...see you never..." n he banged his file on the couch n moved from there

Ishitas mouth fell open... " _Akdu Arrogant Hitler...Ughhh..._ " she thought...

But next moment she started crying, mock crying...loudly as possible...

*crying* " duniya mai koi bhi nahi hai mera...uhh uhh...mai tho chali hi jati hu yahase...mera tho mar jana hi sahi hai...kisiko bhi mai yaha rahu aisey nahi lagta..."*n crying more loudly*

She then got up n moved towards the door, but he held her hand n dragger her inside...

"ek haath padegana tho sab bhul jaogi...galti tum karo...aur har baar muze kyu data pade...aai badi...baitho chup chap yaha... ' _mera tho mar jana hi sahi hai_ '(he mimicked her)...my foot...now no more word got it..." he scolded her...

"tho maafi mil gai naa muze?" she asked sheepishly

*smiled* "aisey kaisi ho tum, abhi tumpe gussa kiya mainey...but chahaker bhi aur nahi kar paa raha hu...god..." he just smiled all the while...

"yeyyy...finally maan gaya...btw mazak k liye itna koi gussa hota hai kya..."

"tho koi itna rota hai kya?"

"mai tho thodisi acting kar rahi thi..."

"tho mai kaha seriously gussa tha...mai bhi acting hi kar raha tha..."

He smiled n moved to grab the file again...

"you jerk, kitna dar gai thi mai pata hai...idiot..."

"ab chodo bhi...aacha bolo kya bataya uss mannu ney..."

"lo ban gaya firse Senior Inspector...(he gave her a 'really!' look) bata rahi hu..." she sat in front of him , n then told all what is told...

Soon they dialled to others n conference call began...they discussed for about 10-15 minutes n then hung up...

Here, after the discussion ended duahyant looked at his bed...

"kya soch rahe ho..." ishita asked

"mai sofa pe nahi soo sakta...coz meri back agar akad gai tho problem ho jaigi...(she was about to say something but he didn't let her say) naa hi mai tumhey sofa pe sone de sakta hu...neighter anyone of us can leave the room...so i was thinking what to do..." he was still thinking...

"tho kya socha?"

"hmm yahi sahi rahega..." he said...

After that she was standing still in the centre of the room n he was bringing his thought in reality...

He took the mat n spread it beneth the bed...then he took a mattres n spread it over the mat...then he covered that with two-three bed sheets...he then opened his wardrope n the lower drawer in it...he took out a mini table fan from there...n then placed it below so that there will be enough of cool air...

Till the end, ishita had her mouth wide open...coz in no time he created a bed on groung...beneth the real bed...

"ye kya, bed k nichey bed!" she exclaimed

"haa...this is better...issey tumhey bhi pareshani nahi hogi...aur muze bhi nahi...naahi kisiko pata chalega..."he said

"smart..."

"as always...chalo aaj tho bura thaka hu...pehele beauro, then aapko manana, then vo chase...n last but not the least mom ki daat...aaj tho bohot mehenat ki hai mainey..." he said moving towards his new bed...below the bed...

"ruko...mai abhi aai..."she stoppen him n went to get something...

" _ab kya hogaya isey.._." he thought...

But all his questions were answered as she came in with the oil bottle...

She sat up on the coutch n signalled him to sit in front...

He just smiled n obeyed her n sat silently with his back towards her...she then started masaaging his hairs...

"u know mai jab school mai tha naa tho dadi har raat ko aisey oil laga k masaage karti thi...n it was soo damn soothing...pura din bhar masti karo n then when you are tired dadi k haath ka masaage...kya mast din the vo..." he said, his eyes closed as the mesaage was healing all his days pain

"i didn't knew you get so relaxed after mesaage...pata hota tho pehele hi i would have done...mai tho papa ka karti thi...every night before sleeping, papa ka head mesaage...n agar uss din kuch zyada kaam kar liya ho tho uske liye pairo ko bhi mesaage kiya karti thi..." she was lost in her dad...she did missed him...after all she was a _'Papa's Girl'_

"uncle ki yaad aa rahi hai?"

"roz aati hai...but kuch kar nahi sakti..." she came to reality n continued her work

"milke aao ek din...tumhey bhi aacha lagega n unhey bhi..."

"how is that possible dushu...papa ko pata chal jaiga...n what if he asks about Deepak...kya batao mai unhey..."

"hmm...(he had a idea)he is still bound to come with you to your parents...mai kal hi usey call karta hu n usey bolta hue ek din k liye tumhey uncle k paas leke jaye..."

"vo nahi manega..."

"zaroor manega...vo bhi nahi chahta hoga ki uska sach samney aaye, tho isliye vo zaroor aayega..."

"matlab tu usey blackmail karega..."

" nahi tho...mai tho bas usey ye yaad dilaunga ki usney koi galti ki hai..."

"but..."

"trust me or not?"

"obviously i do trust you yaar..."

"tho matter finish...n thanks for the message..."

*smiled* "thanks bologe tho kalse no mesaage..."

"tho...kya kare...haa(he took the bottle n stood behind her n started applying oil to her hairs) this can be better way of being thankfull..." he was applying oil

"hehehehe...yaa thats really better..." she was enjoying the relaxsation moments

"tho done...har raat ill mesaage your head, n you'll oil my hairs...you know bohot dry ho gaye hai..." she added

"sure..."

.

.

.

Next day,

Hotel Highway Delight...

A cab haulted in front of the hotel... A lady in her mid 20s got down from it...

She was wearing a very costly 'Paithani' saree... her long straight hairs open, that were swaying on wind...she was wearing a big mangalsutra...n with that many noticeable jewelary...looking very elegant n beautiful...

She entered the hotel n made her way to the receptionist...

"yes maam, how can i help you..." the receptionist said politely...

"i need a luxiary suit for one or two days...n probably the one which is to the Highway side..." the lady said, all attitude clear in her tone n gestures...

"sorry mam, but the only Highway side suit is occupied right now..." the receptionist apologised...

"you are denying me...do you know who am i...if i decide i can just be the owner of 100s if hotels like this in no time, i just need to ring my husband for that..." the lady said in a high pitch...

All the others present there were looking at the conversation...Even the Manager came out listening the chaos...

"what's the matter maam...any problem..." manager interrupted...

"yes there is, i asked ur employee to give me a suit...but she said there is no suit available...is this the way you behave with your guests?" she was yelling at the manager...

"im sorry for the inconvinence maam...ill arrange a suit for...plz can you just wait by for a couple of minutes..." the manager said

"hmm...its ok...but i wont wait for more than 15 minutes...remember..." she calmed down a bit...n then settled in lobby...

Another lady, might be a guest too came to her...

" Hi Im Meera...looks you are a bit irked...(forwarded her a glass of juice) take this...its refreshing..." the second lady joined the former...

"so?...yes im irked coz i have no habbit of waiting for anything...i get all my wishes completed within no time..." the lady said leaning back to the couch...

"well Miss Meera...why do u bother so much?" she added suspiciously

"well i was just roming around, n heard your problem...so came in to help...dont mistaken me plz...actually Im Meera Singh, just came to Mumbai to enjoy a bit...can i please know your good name?" meera asked

But before the lady could answer her, the attendant came to them,

" maam, you suit is ready, room no 505...plz fill the necessary information at the reception" the attendant said

"ok...carry my luggage there...(she turned to go to reception but again turned to the attendant) n my luggage should safely reach my room...dont peep in any of them..." she warned n turned towards Meera... "two minutes..." the lady said n moved to the reception...

"maam you name, n mode of payment..." the receptionist asked

" Im _Mrs Dushyant Malhotra_...n the payment will be done by cash...i don't like to be dependent on cards n all..."

She took out a bundle of notes n handed the receptionist...

"thank you maam" the receptionist said...

"tho Mrs Malhotra...glad to meet you..." she heard Meera saying...she turned back to her...

"same here...Miss Meera..." she just smiled...

.

.

.

* * *

 _Phew!_

 _Finally done with this chapter too..._

 _I know day by day, n with every chapter the length of the updates in increasing, n the chapters are turning more n more boaring...but trust me guys im trying just to finish this fic as soon as possible, coz this might turn boaring n least of interest if i streach it longer...but this is all that just came in as i started writing..._

 _Sorry agar bohot bore kiya ho mainey tho..._

 _But do lemme know what you think will happen next...kya kya hoga ye socho..._

 _N i really thank all those who reviewed...cic completed its 100...glad for that...I hope i can keep up to your expectations here after also..._

 _Bhashan khatam...jute n chappals marneka khayal chod do...muztak pohochenge hi nahi...heheheh..._

 _Well mai zara zyada hi bolti hu naa...forget it..._

 _Chalo bye..._

 _Keep reading...keep smiling..._

 _Take care..._

 _Love you all..._


	13. Agent's trap -1

_Hey all,_

 _I'm really sorry for vanishing completely..._

 _N Hell late again naa with the update, sorry for that._

 _A short n a filler chapter is here...sorry for any mistakes..._

* * *

 _ **Agents trap-1**_

She entered inside the room, there was a clear view of the Highway from the window...

She stood near the window...looking out towards the highway She did a 'thumbs-up'...N in return she even got one...

She then sat on the bed n took a bottle of water from her bag n drank the water...

"Ye sahi hai, finally you are back...Ishita you are back in business...kitna aacha lag raha hai yaar...aaj tho maza aa gaya..." she almost jumped in excitement...

Then she sat thinking of how she reached there...

.

.

.

*knock* *knock*

"Kavin *yawns* kya hai...time dekha hai...it's almost 1..."Aishwarya says as he enters in the room looking around ... .

"Kya hua? Kisey dhund rahe ho?" She again askes...

" umm ishita kahi nazar nahi aa rahi... (calling out) ishu...kaha ho tum...ishu..." he starts...

But Aishwarya stops him...

"Uff...shant...ishu yaha nahi hai...vo uske room mai hogi naa..."

"Matlab? " Kavin was confused "arey...vo tho yaha tumharey sath hoti hai naa...tho uski dusri room kahase aa gai?"

Aishwarya laughed a little n then narrated the whole conversation between Ishita n Anita...

"Hahaha...matlab baat apney aap aagey badhegi...aacha hai..." kavin laughed...

"But tum yaha kyu aaye ho...raat k 1 baje?" She asked

"Arey haa...vo aajka jo case hai naa usey solve karneka idea aaya...N iss mai ishu can help...thats why usey bulaney aaya tha ..."

"Arey tho kal baat kar lete..."

"Nahi. ...ham aur wait nahi kar sakte ...uss khooni ko jald se jald pakadna padega..."

"Thik hai...tho chalo..." N both of them moved towards Ishyant's room...

They knocked the door...N ishu opened it...

"Ye kya...raat k 1 baje radhe shyam ek sath...baat kya hai... (raising a eyebrow) kahi dono bhag k tho nahi jaa rahe ho naa...agar aisa kuch plan kar rahe ho tho bhul jao ...mai abhi..." but she was stopped in between by both of them...

"Stop it Ishita!"

"Fine...vaisey agar bhagneka irada nahi hai tho kya baat hai?" Ishita asked

" vo case k baaremai baat karni thi" Aishwarya said

"Arey tho kal kar lete naa...abhi karneki kya zaroorat?" Ishita said...

"Ab ye baat apney dewar se hi puch lo. ..." Aishwarya said...

"Girls...stop it...N ishu we need to take actions...only u can do this...see vo easily tumharey trap mai phasega...he haven't seen u...so bolo ready to join in?" He asked forwarding her hand...

"YES!" She exclaimed n then gave in her hand...N Aishwarya also joined in...

They discussed the plan n what is to be done...then they decided to tell this to the seniors...but in morning.

Soon they separated n drifted to sleep.

Next day morning, 5 o'clock they got ready. Kavin informed about their plan to ACP sir, Abhi n Daya.

Ishita was about to leave the room, that time she thought "Dushu agar aisey hi nichey soya tho kisiko pata chal jayega...N upon that usey bina bataye chali gai tho bhi gussa karega...idea!" She went towards him..

"Dushu...dushu lishten to me...chalo bahar aao, aur upar bed pe soo jao...chalo.." saying so she pulled him out from beneath the bed

He was completely in sleep, so he just came out n then as guided by her then laid down on the bed...

"Ok dushu, tum aachese soo jao...mai kavin k sath jaa rahi hu case k liye, aaj pura din Aishwarya hai ghar mai, agar kuch chahiye ho tho usey bol dena..." she said while pacing all over the room.

He was sleepy so just hummed n she left the room before he could analyse what she said.

.

.

.

"Vo tho aacha hua ki dushu ko kuch samza nahi, varna kabhi muze aane nahi deta..." she said n sat relaxing.

Minutes later, she changed into a patiyala dress with heavy embroidery n wear a decent necklace.

"Uff I hate this, it's so suffocating!" She exclaimed n then got ready to get down...

She moved to the reception,

"How can I help u ma'am?" Receptionist asked

"Well I want to ask weather you have any property agent in contact...I want to buy a plot...can the management help me?" Ishita said in a much calm tone.

"We are really very sorry ma'am, but the hotel can provide u with the contacts of the transports n services that can take u round the city, but to buy a plot...we really don't know anyone such..." Receptionist apologised...

"What! What kind of hotel is this...can't u keep the contacts that your guests need, I'm gona complaint this to ur management...Manager! Manager! Where is your Manager!" Ishita started yelling...

Listening to the chaos the manager, came out of his cabin n rushed towards the reception..

"Yes ma'am how can I help you?" Manager asked, he looked at receptionist...

"What is this Manager, is this the way you treat your guests,by not providing the information they need" she said in a high pitch tone.

"We are really sorry ma'am, but what information do you want, plz may I know?" The manager asked

"Agent, property agent who can buy me a plot. I wanna open up my own boutique." She said

"Ma'am I'll do search about such a agent, now you plz take rest...once I come to know I'll surely tell you." Manager said

"Ok" she said n moved back to her room..

.

.

.

Here outside the hotel, on the road opposite to the hotel.

Rajat : Ishita tho bohot aachi acting karti hai...muze nahi pata tha.

Kavin : Abhi tune dekha hi kya hai...ye chota packet bada dhamaka hai.

Freedy : I just hope ki sab plan k mutabik hi ho jaye...ishu ko kuch naa ho.

Nikhil : par sir ishu mumbai kab aayi?

Kavin :(ab kya bolu )arey vo...haa vo tho kal hi aai hai, ghar jane k baad mile the ham, aur case bhi solve karni thi so she'll be the best person who can help us...

Rajat : ye baat tho sahi hai...

.

.

.

"Idiots! Idiots! Idiots! Sab idiots bhare pade hai iss ghar mai...ughhh...aur itna bada decision le liya but muze batana zaroori nahi samza?" Dushyant was screaming on top of his voice...

"Shh shh shhhh, complete shhhh!" Aishwarya exclaimed at him "itna kyu over react kar rahe ho?"

"Over react! Aishwarya vo vaha akeli gai hai...that Agent is not at all good...issey pehele 3-4 aurtoka khoon kar chuka hai...aur tum logone usey akeliko vaha jane diya..." Dushyant was babbling about how they had done a crime by letting ishita go all alone

"I mean, Aishwarya tum tho samazdar ho naa? Tumhey tho rokna chahiye tha unhey...Kavin ko tho bas case ki padi hai, n ishita uske sir pe pagalpan chadha hai, n meri mati mari gai thi jo mainey neend mai usey jaane diya...o god aisey tho kaisey chalega" he continued

Irritated Aishwarya covered his mouth with her hand n took a vas in the other to threaten him

"Ab agar aur nonsense baate ki tho sir phod dungi tumhara, kitna tension lete ho?...hadd hoti hai yaar...chill, ishu k sath kv, rajat sir, freedy sir aur nikhil bhi hai vaha pe...aur baaki sab uss unnamed agent ko dhund rahe hai...so just chill." She said

He just nodded, when she left him

" fine, mai bhi jaa raha hu" he said n started moving out..."N haa, ghar mai mom dad tho nahi honge aaj, but dadi n pari hai, so kuch bhi bolnese pehele 100 baar soch k bolna" he instructed

"Yes sir" she said n he moved out

She locked the door from inside n moved towards her room

"My god, I m damn sure ek din he'll have to see the doctor due to hypertension " she thought

.

.

.

Ishita was in her room

Just when she heard faint knok at her door, she got aleart n hiding her gun in her dupatta she opened the door...

"Yes" she asked as a waiter appeared in front of her..

"Ma'am this is your order" he said

"But I haven't ordered any thing"

"But ma'am we were placed order from here only..."

"Sorry! "

"Mrs. Malhotra,I ordered it for you"

Ishita looked at the origin of the voice n it belonged to Meera

"O hi miss meera, but why did you took trouble" ishita said 'hmm, isn't she being too nice?'she thought.

"Well it's just like that, I thought u must be tired due to ur journey so I only ordered it" meera smiled.

"Thank you, but I'll have it later." Ishita said.

"No problem" meera replied

"Excuse me ma'am" the waiter interrupted

"Yes?" Ishita asked

"Sorry ma'am but I heard you were looking for some agent who can buy you a plot" the waiter said

"haa, any problem with you? "Ishita inquired

"No ma'am, but few months back we had a guest who was a property dealer...I was only attending him so if you are ok with it then I'll call that sir, he might help you" waiter explained.

"How much commission will you get?" Ishita asked sternly

"No ma'am, it's just I felt if you want i can call that sir, i don't get any commission, it's not my usual job" he said

"Ok ok, call him till the eve, I'm waiting here only" she said..

"Yes ma'am " n saying so he left

Ishita turned towards meera

"By the way thanks meera ji...for caring so much for me" ishita said

"O plz, don't say thanks n all, it's just humanity..."she smiled, even ishita smiled n meera left...

As soon as they left, ishita called kavin

"Heard what just happened ?" She asked.

"Hmm, lagta hai machali khud jaal mai phas rahi hai" kavin said

"Arey haa ishita kuch bhi ho jaye, vo ho kuch bhi khana laya hai vo may khana, gadbad ho sakti hai usmai..." freedy reminded

"Haa sir, nahi kha rahi mai..." she agreed

"Ok so take care,kuch ho tho beep us "rajat said

"Sure sir..." saying so she hung up...N then decided to rest...

.

.

.

* * *

Done for today!

So what's gona actually happen?

Keep guessing...

Thanks for all those who reviewed, n sorry for making u wait till so long, n then coming up with such a lame chapter...

N yaa, I know my exams are over but I am not able to manage with the updates...but telling u the fact, I have completely lost the track...I'll try my best for quick updates, they'll be long or short I don't know, but surely I'll try to increase the pace ...

Till then,

Keep smiling...keep reading...

Take care...

Bye...

Love you all...


	14. Agent's Trap Or Agent Is Trapped

**_Hey fellas._**

 _How are you'll_

 _I know im late as hell. Let's not waste more time. Here's the next chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

 _Agent's Trap Or Agent Is Trapped?_

'Games on!'

Ishita was in complete form to get the killer agent down on his knees.

She opened her bags and scattered her stuff around that included many costly jewellery, dresses, sarees and even bundle of cash laying around the room.

That was basically what they wanted, as much as people to watch these stuff.

And as expected, the news spread like fire that The rich lady is in one of the rooms.

Ishita left no chance to show off how wealthy she was and that how much her husband loved her.

Plus she had her gun with her in case she needs it.

Meera though was by her side all the while, she surely was all sweet and sugary.

"Sorry to disturb you ma'am" the waiter interrupted. Same one who told about the property dealer

"Ma'am the property dealer , Mahesh sir has arrived. He wishes to meet you " he said

"Umm ok, I'll come within a min. Tell him to wait." She said.

She thought for a second and then again turned towards the waiter.

" Well forget it. I'm bored to get down now, get him here in my room. Will talk here itself." She added.

The waiter nodded and left.

"You sure that some unknown person should come to your room? Like there can be wrisk" Meera said from her seat where she was examining the precious saree from Ishita's luggage.

"Well i have my own ways to protect myself. No need to worry about that. Plus no one can dare to even think of harming me. If at all anyone tries to do that and my husband comes to know he surely will shot them. " Ishita grinned saying so.

She had a Bluetooth hidden by her hairs.

"Great going girl. Keep them busy. We are just outside. We are gona capture them soon. Be ready. " she heard kavins voice from other end...

She grinned widely but seconds later her phone again beeped.

She looked at the caller id

 _Dushyant㈴1_

She sighed. 'Lagta hai jaag gaya...ughh'

She looks at Meera who was eagerly waiting for her to say something or answer the call.

"Nothing much, just my husband. Usey bataya nahi naa mainey ki Mumbai aa rahi hu." Ishita answered before taking the call.

"Where the hell are you Ishita! Hazar baar kaaha hai bina bataye kahi bhi mat jaa par nahi meri tho sunni hi nahi hai naa. Ab kuch nahi sununga mai bata kaha hai tu abhi aata hu vaha" Dushyant started the rant all at once

"Oh my god! Baby chill down!" Ishita exclaimed

"What?" Confused Dushyant asked.

"O come on dushu, puna mai hi tho hu. Dost as Milne k baad turant aa jaungi. Bechari ki tabyet jo thik nahi hai. " Ishita pouted though he can't see.

"Great, tu already scean pe hai. I'm telling you after this you ain't allowed to do anything without asking me. Pata bhi hai kitna dangerous hai vo criminal. Kuch bhi ho sakta hai." Dushyant said.

"Aweeee itna pyaar karte ho ki do din nahi reh sakte mere bina" Ishita was loving teasing him

"Don't check my patience. Agar aur bakwas ki naa tho abhi vaha aa jaunga. As it is I'm almost there." He threatened.

"Hey hey hey chill. I'm fine ok. Don't worry. And itni dur se yaha aane ki jaroorat nahi hai. Tum apna dhyan rakhna." Ishita said.

"Fine. But take care. Vo bohot dangerous hai. Kuch bhi ho. I repeat kuch bhi ho you'll call me. Promise." He was damn serious Ishita could easily tell.

"Pakka promise." Ishita smile

'This is my mission and I won't let that bastard just move away with that. I promise Dushyant I will be fine But that bastard won't ' She thought.

.

.

.

.

.

"So that's what I am actually looking for. I'm ready to pay as much as needed. It's just it should be the best surprise for him." Ishita said to the agent who was sitting across her.

"Wow Misses Malhotra I didn't knew you were here for some business, I thought it was just some sort of sight seeing." Meera said

"No miss Meera I have work to do. All are not lucky enough like u who get time for vacations." Ishita smiled.

"Well I have this awesome place near khandala. Ofcourse it's away from here, but it's really a worth place to be paid for. If you say then we can have a look at It." Mahesh , the agent said.

"Sounds good to me." Ishita smiled.

"If you don't mind then can you plz head me there soon. I have to get back home before my husband gets panicked. It's a surprise for him. I don't want him to know about it." She said.

"We can head now if you want. That's not at all a problem." Mahesh said.

"I'll wait back then. See you soon." Meera said and left the room.

"Let's go!" Ishita said and started to move out.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aishwarya beta...bas ho gaya beta. Itna nahi kha sakti mai." Dadi said while holding her already full stomach.

"Arey aisey tho kaisey chalega Dadi...agar galtise bhi kv, dushu yaa Ishita ko ye baat pata chal gai naa tho kahika nahi chodenge muze. Ishita jate time 100 baar bol k gai , Dadi and pari ka khayl rakhna." Aishwarya said.

"Hahahaaha. ...aap bhabi se darti ho?" Pari asked .

"Mainey tho aaj tak kabhi uska gussa experience nahi kiya, but jitna suna hai ussey tho definitely darna chahiye." Aishwarya laughed.

Just then there was a knock at door.

"Mai dekhti hu ."Aishwarya said and moved to open the door.

She opened to reveal a ladystanding.

"Jee aapki tareef? " Aishwarya asked.

"Mai kuch product's bhejne aai hu. Yaha jo lady reheti hai mai unhey janti hu. Kya aap unhey bulayenge?" The saleswoman asked

"Umm agar aap Ishita ki baat kar rahe ho tho sorry but vo ghar pe nahi hai. Kaam pe gai hai vo. But apart from that thanks...but hamey kuch nahi chahiye...we have all the stuff." Aishwarya said and closed the door.

"Kaun tha? "Dadi asked

"Koi salseman tha. Nothing much." She smiled.

"Mai room mai hu. Ek important file complete karni hai. Kisi bhi cheese ki koi zaroorat ho tho bulana..." Aishwarya said.

"Thik hai...mai bhi thoda rest karti hu." Saying so Dadi and pari left for their rooms and Aishwarya to hers.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pohoch gaye!" Mahesh exclaimed as they reached a barren land piece.

"This isn't pleasureous at all...its all surrounded by forest and woods...Highway is also too far. Bad choice Mr Mahesh ." Ishita said as she scanned the sourroundings.

"Well this is what I can show you now. Mainey apni best jagaha dekhai hai. This place is my personally favourite place." He says, A huge smirk playing on his lips.

"And why is that so?" Ishita asked raising her eyebrows.

"'Cause my victims can't run away from me" and he laughed.

"Victim's " Ishita raised an brow

"Yes"

Was all he said before he pulled out a gun from his jacket and speeded towards Ishita.

But already ready Ishita knew this was coming so she just pulled out her gun hidden in her pallu.

Mahesh was completely caught off guard by this move. He wasn't expecting this.

"Kya? Kabhi kisi ladki ko gun use karte hue nahi dekha? " Ishita asked.

"Well dekha hai. Kyu ki mai khud gun use karti hu."

Ishita felt as gun from behind her.

Slightly amused she turned around to see who it was.

"Meera!"

"Haa mai. Tumhey kya laga aisey hi tumharey sath thi mai. Ab batao kisney bheja tumhey?"

"Hahaha. Mai apni marzi se aai hu. Mai CID se Inspector Ishita."

"CID!" They both exclaimed

"Haa and Tum dono hamarey jaal mai phas chukey ho. Ab baithna jail mai plot bhejte."

" ham pakde tab jayenge jab tum zinda bachogi."

Mahesh as about to pull the trigger when a gunshot starled them.

"Koi bhi apni jagahase nahi hilega." Dushyant came towards the trio followed by kavin Rajat and freedie.

They confiscated their guns and took them in custody.

"Tum dono ki dimagi halat thik nahi hai. Ab tho ACP sir hi batayenge tumharey sath kya karna hai." Rajat said as they locked them in the back seat.

Ishita and Kavin looked at a angry Dushyant.

"We'll surely have a talk about this when we go home. All three of you are in loads of trouble." He glared them both

"Three? We are two." Kavin asked confused.

"Yes even that Miss cool Aishwarya."

And with that he went to the car. Ishita and Kavin followed him silently.

'Lagi vaat'

.

.

.

.

 _ **filler I know.**_

 _ **Next chapter will be up soon as well. And things are gona get complicated soon.**_

 _ **Even Flying Colours is on its way.**_

 _ **And...**_

 _ **HaPpY NeW YeAr...**_

 _ **Take care...**_

 _ **Bye...**_


	15. Never! Ever! Do! That!

Hey Guydas!

I hope you all are too good. No need of me telling you guys how sorry I'm.

Well here's the next chapter, a bit too filler but does have cute moments. And there's the twist waiting for you guys in the end. Here on the chapters gets more and more interesting I can assure you for sure.

I wont do much of bakbak.

Enjoy reading!

 _Precap:_

 _Ishita manages to solve the case and the agent that has been killing the ladies is finally under arrest. But seems like dushyant didn't like it and is now angry with them._

* * *

 _ **Never! Ever! Do! That!'**_

She woke up soaked in her own sweat. Her breathing was heavy, the same way it has been every time she gets those dreams - errr nightmares- terrible one's.

Soon she realised it was just another one of those. She sighed irritated of the fact that she can't move on like every other time.

She got off her bed and went to washroom.

*Splash* *Splash* *Splash*

After three times letting the cold water run down her face she looked up to her own reflection. Hands placed on the sink.

"Bloody hell! Kyu nahi bhula paa rahi hu. UGHHH! This is getting on my nerves. I'm not this weak , this is literally killing me now."

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had managed to slip off her eyes.

She went back to her room and opened her drawer and pulled out a photo frame.

That photo frame that consisted once her life and now it's all ripped off. Tears again started streaming down her face.

"Mom! Dad!" she cried harder.

"That's it. I'm not going to cry. I promised you mom I won't." She finally decided and got up.

Without giving a second shot, she moved out of her room while grabbing her car keys. Being silent enough not to make any kind of noise so that others could wake up.

She was finally out.

She started the car and began to drive.

After 25 minute drive she finally stopped. And moved towards the sanded beach.

It was always her favourite place. She always longed for beaches and now that she was in Mumbai she couldn't help But admire it more. This was the first time she was depressed and wanted a escape. Usually her escape was her mom but now even she is gone.

She was in emotional tourmaline. She was mentally messed and wreck. And the worst part is she knew all this. She even knew that it's not supposed to be this way. And even worst was that though she wanted she couldn't do anything for that. She felt helpless and weak and shitty.

" Aishwarya?"

A voice startled her. She jumped in fear and instantly turned around to strangle the person- if danger, she was ready to strangle him.

To her surprise it was the least expected person!

"Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho Kavin?" She exclaimed and sighed in relief.

"The same goes to you. Tum yaha itni raat ko akele kya kar rahi ho?"

"Mai! Kuch bhi tho nahi"

"Seriously! Sneaking out of the house in middle of night for nothing. Nahh not believable."

Aishwarya didn't reply. She turned the other side not making any eye contact.

She had nothing to say.

"C'mon Aishwarya speak up now" Kavin demanded.

Still she kept mum. She had no words to say.

"Aishwarya! Tell me now!" He passed all the limits by insisting it again and again. And she broke down. The thing she least wanted was to breakdown in front of others and that's what happened.

"What the hell do you want to know Kavin! Yahi ki I am unstable and terribly devastrated. The time I came to know about my parents death followed by my only left family-my sisters death I've been having worst nightmares. I can't take my mind off them. That I'm going completely insane. That I just don't want to live anymore but I'm not that strong to give up on everything in a beat. I'm getting massively weak by each passing second. That I just want to disappear somewhere. And...And..." she yelled ending in huge hysterical sobes...

Without giving a second thought Kavin pulled her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She being stubborn kid she is tried to push him away with all her strength. But indeed he was too much powerful for her. Finally a gave up trying and let him do what he wanted.

"Shhh shhh shant ho jao aishu. Plz calm down. You are not alone. Plz stop crying." His voice as gentle as ever.

"This is too much for me Kavin. I can't handle it anymore."

"No you can. Come on the Aishwarya. This is not the Aishwarya who is damn confident. This is not the Aishwarya who can handle any and every situation calmly. This isn't the jolly and happy but too strict Aishwarya. THIS ISN'T THE AISHWARYA I LIKE! " he exclaimed

She was left wide eyed. She was completely taken off guard. And she had nothing to say.

"I... I..." she couldn't form a complete sentence too.

"It's the truth aishwarya, Yes i like you." He admitted looking damn in her eyes.

"Kavin..." she sighed. "Kavin I don't know what to say. I..."

"No need yaar! I didn't tell you this to get your reaction or answer. I told you so that you can believe in yourself and get back to your normal self. It's life after all. You can't lose hope at once you need to keep fighting. You need to live for yourself. It's rare to get a human's life. And more important a soul like yours. So just use it to the best and never underestimate yourself and keep yourself deprived of happiness." He turned to look deep in the ocean.

"You know aishwarya the ocean keeps on receiving many jerks every second at its core but still the shore it is calm and composed. We should be like it. Problems should not affect our routine." He finished.

There was silence for a good 20 minutes.

"I'm sleepy. Let's go home. And thanks kavin I won't think any reckless. Promise." She smiled. Which he gladly returned.

"Let's go."

Thus they started for their house.

.

.

.

.

"DUSHYANT!" It's the thousand'th time Ishita shouted his name.

But result remains the same - No Answer.

 _'What the hellll...is he really gona ignore me now!'_ She thought and let out a frustrated groan.

And all the ones present looked away thinking of ways to make him open his mouth.

Two days ago, they successfully solved the Agents case, but since then Dushyant is being giving them all a silent treatment.

And by them i mean - Ishita, Kavin, Aishwarya and to a certain extent Abhijeet and Rajat.

Currently they are in the beauro. ACP Sir called them for something important. But the 'Silent-Treatment' is in its full swing.

"Oh c'mon Dushyant. It's too much now. Speak up. I'm telling you if you don't talk now you'll definitely forget how to speak."

She threatened.

No reply.

"I said sorry about it yaar. Ab kab tak aisey _Viper_ ki taraha poisons looks doge. Grow up buddy" she kept with her rant.

"Are you seriously doing this. Pata hai kitna dangerous hai tumhara aisey behave karna. Dadi puch rahi thi muse kuch hua hai kya. Kaise tho mainey iss baar sambhal liya. Har baar possible thodi hai. Bolo bolo. "

This time he turned the other side.

"Dushyant! Ab jane bhi do. Maafi mang rahi hai naa ab vo tho chodo bhi gussa" Tasha finally interrupted their little irritating session.

It's her and vivek that has been drifted in between this. Having no idea how to deal with it.

It's the first time that Dushyant is this angry. And that too on Ishita. Not to mention he is mad at Kavin for the idea and Aishwarya for accepting it.

"Bhai we are really very sorry. Maaf tho kar de." Kavin pleaded for n'th no of time in the day.

"Yes we are. Plz Dushyant. Bolo. Chahe tho hamey daanto. You know you can even beat up Kavin to a pulp. But speak up." Aishwarya added.

Kavin looked at her wide eyed.

"That's actually a good idea. It was all his plan. Go ahead Dushyant." Ishita cheered.

"What the hell guys. Muse bali ka bakra kyu bana raha ho. Ye Viper meri jaan lelega." Kavin quickly protested.

Everyone gave him a ' _seriousl_ ' look.

Dushyant got up from his chair.

"Tasha apne dosto se kaho ki teeno ko ACP sir ne cabin mai bulaya hai." He said leading to the cabin .

Other groaned and followed behind him.

.

.

.

In the cabin everything was silent.

One could clearly hear the sound of ceiling fan. It was that quite.

ACP sir looked at all of them for the last time.

"So vo agent pakda gaya" he began.

"Yes Sir" they replied

"Good. Plan kiska tha?" He asked.

Kavin gulped and lowly answred

"Mera "

ACP sir looked at him and then all others.

"Tho ye baat muh latkake kyu bata rahe ho. Khushi ki baat hai smile k sath bolo" he smiled.

All looked at him shocked

"Sir aap gussa nahi hai?" Aishwarya quietly asked.

"Gussa kyu karunga jab tum logone aacha kaam kiya hai tho shabashi hi milegi naa"

"Phew! Aapne tho dara hi diya tha sir." Kavin sighed.

"Chalo bohot ho gai baate. Kaam pe lag jao." ACP sir ordered.

They all nodded and turned to leave when he added.

"Ishita and dushyant ruk jao?"

 _'Ab kya hai! Pehelehi problems kam hai ki ab ACP sir usmai add ho rahe hai. Kahi unhey deepak k baaremai pata tho nahi chal gaya! Yaa mere and dushyant ka jhoot pata chal gaya. O God!'_ Ishita practically freaked out in her thoughts. Her gaze went towards Dushyant who was standing with no worry or care what so ever.

 _'Kaisa ajeeb hai tu Dushyant. Yaha tension k maare meri jaan jaa rahi hai and ye Mr. Cool bane bautha hai.'_ She was busy in her own world.

"Agar tumhara din mai sapne dekhna ho gaya ho tho kaam ki baat shuru kare." ACP sirs voice brought her to the present.

"Yes sir." Was her instant reply.

"Ok so. It's good to see you back in business Ishita. Aacha kaam kiya. Good work." He pleased.

"Thank you sir." She replied.

"Do din pehele meri Dushyant se baat hui thi. And Dushyant mainey tumhara suggestion k baremai socha" he said.

Ishita was confused and a smile grew on Dushyants face.

ACP sir grabbed a letter from his desk and handed it to Ishita.

"Welcome Back Inspector Ishita. You can join in from next week. It's your rejoining letter." He said.

Ishitas eyes grew wider than before.

"Thanks sir"

"Thanks muse nahi Dushyant ko bolo. He insisted and suggested this. And isliye itni jaldi sab ho paya." He smiled.

"Yes sir." She just smiled and looked at Dushyant who got up from his seat.

"Sir plz may we leave?" Dushyant asked.

"Yes you may" ACP sir said.

Within second they were out OF the cabin.

Dushyant started moving abnormally fast to avoid Ishita. But now she could care less. She sprinted towards him and tackled him with a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks a thousand times. Thanks a lot" she said in a top high tone.

But still she received no answer

"Ok that's it ! Baat nahi karni hai tumhey tho muze iss k liye daatna mat then." She warned

And before he could analyse anything she started tickling him. And being the ticklish person he is, he started laughing hysterically.

After a minute of torcher he finally gained senses and got hold of both of her hands. Gaining all control he pinned her to the nearest wall

"Never , I repeat, _Never!_ _Ever!_ _Do! That!_ "He said trying hard to manage his breaths.

"then you never, I repeat Never! Ever! Do! That!" she retorted

"accha tho kya karna chahiye tha, aarti utaru tumhari apni jaan khatremai dalne k liye?" he was a little pissed at the fact that she really did that and didn't ask him

" but mainey pucha tha tumse, and tab tumney kuch nahi kaha tha." She pointed out

"yaa right! Sote hue insan se kehena ki mai kavin k sath case solve karne jaa rahi hu, ye hai tumhara puchana"

"chalo chodo bhi ab! Beeti baate purani naye vaqt mai likhe nayee kahani!" she smiled

"you are impossible" he said as a smile made its way in his lips.

"tho tumney muze maaf kiya?" she asked

"Haaa! But tumhey punishment milegi zaroor." He said

"bhagwanji ab aap hi bacha lo muze." She said being over dramatic

"bohot ho gai nautanki." That's when they realised their position.

He was still hovering over her and she was pinned against the wall. To avoid the further awkwardness he just left her there,

"BTW tumhey ek news deni thi." He said

"kya?" she asked confused

"umm, kal mainey Deepak se baat ki" he said lowly and waited for her reaction

As if a brick hit her hard, her eyes grew wider and mouth suddenly dried

"why would you do that?" she gasped at him

"don't take it wrong, kuch baate sort out karne k liye call kiya tha. Like he didn't denied he cheated, so basically he wants us to keep it a secret till that girlfriend of his is pregnant. And tumhey bhi tho uncle and aunty se milne jaana tha, so vo do din baad aa raha hai and tumhey pune leke jaiga." He explained her everything in detail.

" but kaisey face karungi mai mom and dad ko, vaha pe bhi jhoot hi bona padega." She whinned

"can't help it. But tumhey pressure mai reheneki koi zarrorat nahi hai. Jaha tak handle kar paogi karo, otherwise you are free to tell everything to your parents. You have no compulsion on you." He assured her

" aisey kaisey, yaha ka kya fir? Jhoot hi sahi but yaha sasural hai mera. I can't just throw that." She tried to joke around. But she had no idea how much that left an effect on dushyant.

"yaha ki chinta mat karo get it." He said and she nodded.

Later dropping that topic, they started with their work and ishita went home.

.

.

.

.

*somewhere unknown*

" _akhir bhaag k jaogi kaha. Kuch bhi ho mera badla mail eke hi rahunga."_

 _He gets up and picks up the darts in the bowl near by_

" _tumhey koi bhi nahi bacha payega! Ishita kuch bhi kar lo iss baar nahi bach paogi."_

 _And he throws the dart that hits the aim-which was Ishita's photo- exactly in the centre. Happy with the result he laugh evilly._

" _tumhari ulti ginti shuru…hahahhahahahahh_ "

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Clift hanger!_

Guess who it is!

Well here started the adventure, hope you liked the chapter till here. I am really thankful to all the guys who always have supported me, and have kept up with my irregular updates. Really thanks guys.

Keep Reading and Keep Smiling.

Love you all.

Take care.

Bye.


	16. Speechless

_**Hey all, I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I won't take much of your time.**_

 _ **Happy reading.**_

* * *

 _ **Speechless!**_

"Ishita!"

Ishita heard a shriek as soon as she entered her parent's house. She left all her belongings on the ground as she spotted her surprised mum rushing towards her. Overwhelmed she ran directly in her mum's embrace and let out all the things she was holding back all this while. Though the Malhotra's were extremely god with her and didn't made her feel out of the place, the fact that she left her original in-laws doesn't change. She wanted to tell her mum everything happened in all this while but she kept the urge to herself.

"Ab sab hugs-shugs sirf maa ko, hame kuch nahi?" ishita heard her dad's voice, soon she was pulled in her father's warm and loving arms – just what she wanted.

Getting herself together she detached from her father. The small family was having their time of life when someone coughed. They turned around only to find Deepak standing there awkwardly.

"Namaste papa ji, Namaste mummy ji" he sweetly greeted them both. Ishita on the other hand literally rolled her eyes at him. She really can't believe he is acting as if there is nothing wrong!

"Beta bahar kyu khade ho? Andar aao. Tumhara hi ghar hai ye ab" Ishita's mum said as she succeeded towards him. He bend down taking her blessings, and she gave.

He then took her father's blessings and then they proceeded inside talking about normal stuff like work and all. Ishita just stood there and sighed. _'if I could tell you what a bastard he is!'_ she said to herself and followed himself.

.

.

.

Taking her old room she finally settled down and took a deep breath. Her mum literally stuffed her with all the food present clamming that she grew much more slim than she already was, and she won't listen to Ishita's protest.

The door opened again and Deepak entered the room. Ishita was reluctant at first to let him in but had no other option than to let him in, to her parents he still is her husband.

"You can take the floor." She said in monotone. Not wanting to even look at him, she felt nothing but disgusted to say the least.

"Ok?" it was more of a question than the answer.

She threw a pillow and a blanket down on the floor and got up from her bed,

"I'll be back with a glass of water. Do you need any?" she asked as she walked towards the door. He just shook his head.

"Fine, and be careful my parents should not come to know about you staying on the floor, it won't affect me though so it's up to you now." Was all she said and left the room.

She entered the kitchen and gulped down a full glass of water, she had a weird feeling about something she can't seem to place a finger on. She thought she was just being skeptical about the danger and nothing of that sort would happen. She shrugged the feeling and then grabbed a bottle of water and started to leave the kitchen when she heard shuffling noises from behind her. Before she could turn around a hand grabbed her mouth preventing her from shouting and turning around. Her reflexes start to work faster than her brain and she started to fight the stranger, she was about to show him the taste of his medicine but stopped as she heard him

"Ishita! Mai hu. Sherni thodi ruk!" the voice exclaimed, and slowly but carefully loosened the grip around her.

Ishita wasted no time as she looked around for who anyone looking or not, once she found no one was looking she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the farthest end of the kitchen so that no one can see them.

"Are you mad Dushyant!" she whisper yelled at him, still breathing heavily from her previous workout.

"Pagal hai tu? Aisey kaun karta hai? I can sue you for breaking in my house" she glared him as she threatened, but was amused at the same time.

"I'm sorry for entering like this. But I had no other option, mai aisey hi darwajese nahi aa sakta remember?" he said. She took her time to calm herself down and then finally sighed knowing that he is right.

"But what are you doing here?" she asked, now in a much calmer voice.

"I don't know" he shrugged as he hopped on the kitchen counter and relaxed himself. Ishita looked at him baffled.

"You can't be serious for breaking in my house at freaking night for no apparent reason!" she exclaimed.

"Ab real reason bata" she demanded as she didn't receive any response from him for minutes.

"Fine! Batata hu." He dramatically raised his hands up in surrender.

"Vo actually hua ye….."

.

.

.

" _Sada suhagan raho." Dadi blessed her._

 _Ishita smiled as she got up and smiled at Dadi._

" _I'll miss you bhabi!" Pari was next one to hug her, and that too tightest._

" _Take care beta, I know your conference will be the best."_

 _Yes Ishita and Dushyant didn't tell the others that she is going to her parents, considering the fact that they still think that Ishita ran away with Dushyant._

" _Time to go" Dushyant announced as he tried to save ishita from any further guilt of lying._

 _So after Ishita left the Malhotra household suddenly felt silent. Dushyant came back from dropping her off at the train station, only to find the house eerily quiet. Something he wasn't used to. Looking around he came to know that Kavin and Aishwarya were off to some place they didn't mention, and Pari was at her friends, Mum and Dad were visiting some old friends while he had no idea where Dadi was. His best assumption was that she went to catch up with her club of friends. He suddenly felt all alone, plus having weekend off didn't exactly help his situation. He wanted to have someone's company, but poor little thing had none, so he did what he thought was the best. He drove all the way to Pune, to accompany Ishita. At first he didn't think that as a big problem but standing outside her house he realized how ridiculous his decision was. He first thought just to turn around and leave but then decided to say a 'Hi' to Ishita and then leave. So he was waiting by the kitchen window knowing very well she'll stop by at least once before she goes to sleep. And he was completely right in that matter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"So isliye mai yahape aaya. I thought mera dhol nagado k sath welcome hoga but yaha dekho, koi hame miss bhi nahi karta" he pouted. Ishita just giggled at his childish, she always found it adorable how he can transform from Mr. Cool to An adorable child within minutes.

"Accha baba, galti ho gai meri. Ab kya mai uhak baithak lagau. Tu bol kitney? 100, 200 yaa 500?" she said as she held her ears ready to do the sit-ups.

"Arey meri maa pagal hai kya tu." He hopped off the counter as he removed both her hands from her ears. "mai tho sirf Mazak kar raha tha, serious hone ki koi zaroorat nahi hai."

"Tho ab?" she asked as she smiled at him.

"ab kya, mai nikal raha hu, bas itni dur aaya tho socha mil k jau." He trailed off with his sentence.

"Itni raat ko tu by road drive karke jaane wala hai? Batau Dadi ko?" she placed her hands on her hips as she darted daggers at him.

"Plan tho vahi hai. But hey! Har baar dadi ki dhamki dena is not necessary." He whined

"Agar bacho jaisi harkat karoge tho ha it's necessary! Mai baki kuch nahi jaanti tu kahi nahi jaa raha, tu yahi ruk raha hai. Kal nikal lena if needed. Ab tu kahi bhi nahi jaa raha." She declared

"But mai yaha kaisey reh sakta hu ishi? Tere parents ghar pe hai." He pointed out the obvious.

"Vaisey hi jaisey tu apney room mai reheat hai, bed k nichey." She replied as she tugged on his hand and sneaked him to her room. Once they both rushed inside their room they breathed out a sigh of relief, only to find Deepak looking at them in bewilderment.

"Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?" Deepak pointed an accusing finger towards Dushyant. They both just ignored him and proceeded towards her bed.

"You can have as many blankets as you want, floor might be cold" Ishita said.

"I don't know I'll be able to sleep or not. But let's see."

"Right. Neend tho muze bhi nahi aa rahi." Ishita agreed to him instantly, knowing well that Deepak has all ears and eyes to them.

"Ek kaam karte hai, will just chat. How does that sound?" Dushyant offered, and Ishita instantly agreed.

And completely ignoring Deepak they continued with their talks, basically how they spend their day, and their experience of the travel, telling some amazing jokes here and there, and teasing a bit. It was late at night when they both lost all their strength to keep their eyes open, so they drifted off to sleep, but not before Dushyant crawling beneath the bed.

.

.

.

Ishita woke up in the morning with the knock on her door. She jolted up clearly worried, as she looked around her to find Deepak on the farthest end of the room sleeping facing back towards her. She mentally sighed at the fact that he didn't just wake up early and stared at her like the creep he is. Suddenly she remembered even Dushyant had stopped by last night, she poked around the bed only to find him sleeping soundly with his mouth ajar. She grabbed her phone from night stand and was about to capture his pic when the door again knocked. Surprised she jumped and looked back at the door.

' _Must be mom or dad'_ she thought to herself

"Kaun hai?" she asked never the less.

"Tumhari maa, Ishita will you open the door? Its past 10 o'clock!" she heard her mum's irritated voice.

' _I can't let her come in. Not when Deepak in sleeping on the ground. And not to mention Dush is here'_ she thought

"Maa aap aage ho, mai aur Deepak aate hai" she said hopping her mum would droop the subject.

"Mai andar kyu nahi aa sakti?" her mum said. Ishita face-palmed herself, right after all she is her mum

"Maa plz, aap jao mai aati hu 10 min mai, pakka" she again tried.

"Thik hai, only 10 mins, varna I'll come in. Don't go back to sleep." Her mother said as she departed.

Ishita sighed as she quickly got up to wake up Dushyant.

"Dush uth, subaha ho gai" she whispered to him.

"Aur thodi der Ishi, it's comfortable here" he said not opening his eyes.

"Dushyant Malhotra agar tum agle 3 seconds mai nahi uthe tho mai bata rahi hu, maa kasam fir kabhi sone kaa naam nahi loge." She threatened. "1…..2…..and….."

Before she could complete her counting, Dushyant was up in a swift motion, earning him a blow from the bed above him. He groaned at the impact as he again laid down on the floor. Ishita couldn't help but laugh harder than she intended.

"Rude" he muttered as he kept rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry" she said suppressing her laugh. "Ab utho bhi, maa aai thi, she said she want me down for breakfast in 10 mins. Usmaise 3 tho tumhey uthanemai chale gaye. So now I suggest you, mai fresh hone tak Deepak ko uthao and then arrange all the blankets, ok?" she asked

"Mai itna sab kyu karu?" he groaned

"Coz teri vajahase mai late uthi hu, ab jaldi kar" she said and got up to get freshened up, before he could protest any further.

Needless to say, till the time Ishita was out from the bathroom the room was spotless, like no three people were staying in that room in three different places. Dushyant was sitting near the window looking out, whereas Deepak was going through his stuffed suitcase.

"Ishita hamey aaj firse nikalna hoga, muze tumhey Mumbai drop karke vapas Ahemdabad jana hai." Deepak said without looking at her. She huffed in response.

"Uski tension tum at lo, mai ishi ko leke jane wala hu." Dushyant interrupted, and spoke to Deepak for the first time since they met-well apart from the time he woke him up. But would you call emptying a glass of water on someone as having a conversation. No right?

"Haa mai Dushyant k sath chali jaungi, you need not worry. Ham lunch k baad nikal lenge." She finally spoke up confirming Dushyant's words. She might have seemed bitchy towards Deepak in past 2 days, but she can't help. He asked this treatment for himself.

.

.

.

Ishita somehow sneaked some breakfast and later some lunch in her room for Dushyant, who was still in hiding in her room. She refused to let him go and arrange for his own meals, clamming she wasn't sure if he really will have something or just neglect it. And as always, Dushyant gave in to her demands - not wanting to have any argument with her.

"Mai tumhey round the corner milta hu, ok?" he said as he grabbed his watch from the bed side table and his keys.

"Sure. I'll ping you once I leave from here." She said as she handed him his wallet.

"Thanks. And yes do that. Agar chaho tho aur thode din ruk sakti ho yaha?" he offered

"Kyu? Taki tumey muzse thode din aur chutkara mil sake? Not going to happen Mr. Dushyant" she smirked

"Plus kal se I'm again joining, it will be better agar mai jaldi aake thoda aaram karu." She added.

"Oh well pari ka message tha, mum and dad kal nikal rahe hai vapas ghar jaane k liye. Shayad thode dino baad vapas aane wale hai or something like that. I'm not sure, maa se baat tho nahi ho pai. Just to let you know." He informed, as he moved towards the window.

"Oh aacha kiya jo bata diya. Ab jaldise ghar jana padega, maa se milna jo hai" she smiled.

"Yup, as you say. Chalo mai nikalta hu. Meet me round the corner ok?" he turned towards her. She nodded as she finally hugged him, and he hopped of the window from 1st floor. She made sure his landing was safe, and then went back to her parent's and Deepak.

"Maa Papa, hamey nikal naa hoga, Deepak ko kal kaam pe bhi jana hai." She said as she walked in her parent's room.

"Itni bhi kya jaldi hai, tu tho ruk jaa." Her mum said.

"I would have loved to maa, but jana hoga. Can't help" she said.

"Hamari Ishita ka khayal rakhna" her dad said to Deepak who just smiled and nodded.

' _Ye kya mera khayal rakhega. Mera sabse zyada khayal tho Dush rakhta hai. Agar isney kuch kiya hai zindagi mai tho vo hai muze pareshan karna, kaash mai ye aapko bata paati papa, kaash!"_ she thought to herself.

"Ishi kya mai tumse baat kar sakti hu?" her mum asked.

"Haa maa, bolo naa, koi problem?" Ishita said, she had a feeling this 'talk' wasn't going to go all too well.

Her mum dragged her in the kitchen and looked at her teary eyed.

"Maa, ap rona band karo, ab kya hua?" Ishita asked.

"Kuch nahi, tuze khush dekh k dil bhar aaya." Her mum replied.

"Aapne muze rulane k liye yaha laya hai?" she chuckled

"Nahi, baat thodi serious thi." Her mum said, earning all the attention from Ishita now.

"Kya maa? Aapki tabbyet…" she trailed off not knowing how to say the exact words not sounding much rude.

"Arey nahi pagli, hamari tabbyet bilkul thik hai. Mai ye kehena chahati hu, ki ab teri shadi ho chuki hai, tu hamari eklauti beti hai, we want what's best for you. So tere papa ne and mainey ye decision liya hai ki ham hamari jo kuch bhi property hai vo tere aur Deepak k naam kar denge." Her mother said

Ishita was shocked to say the least, this wasn't what she expected from her mum. She didn't wanted this to happen due to many justifiable reasons, the main reason being that Deepak is nowhere near being her husband. _'He's going to freaking have a child with his girlfriend for god's sake'_

"Hamney Deepak se baat kar li hai, usey koi bhi problem nahi hai." Her mum's voice snapped her back to reality.

' _Of course he won't mind! Kaun free k money ko naa bolega'_ she thought to herself. But she can't let that happen. It's her parent's money, the one they spend their whole life earning.

"I don't think that's a good idea mum, aap dono ko bhi apney baaremai sochana hoga, ye sahi nahi hai." She tried to reason

"But beta yahi ham dono chahte hai." Her mum insisted.

"Mum not to be rude, but ham dono aacha khasa kamate hai, we don't need your money. Agar kisiko sach mai uski zaroorat hai tho vo aap ho." She again denied.

"But we insist." Her mum pressed the topic.

"No mum. That won't happen. Aap plz muzey force mat karo. And aisey koi bhi decisions aap muzse puche bina nahi loge. Not even Deepak." She firmly stated

"But-" Ishita cut off her mum by hugging her.

"Mum, aapke liye hi kar rahi hu mai ye sab. It's best for you. Please try to understand." She whispered. Unknown to her mum there was a lot of meaning in that simple sentence.

"Fine! But agar tuze kabhi kisi bhi baat ki koi bhi zaroorat ho tu be jhijak muze mangegi." Her mum said as she cupped her face. Ishita nodded and her mum placed a firm kiss on her forehead.

"Chalo, hamey nikalna hoga. Take care mum, apni aur papa ki. Koi bhi problem ho you'll call me am I right?" she asked her mum who nodded in response.

They both entered to find Deepak had already placed all their belongings in the cab, and is all set to leave.

Leaving your loved ones is always the most difficult task, though Ishita had done it many times before, still leaving her beloved parents behind is something she always dreaded. But she had come to one conclusion. _You won't be as excited to meet someone till you leave them behind, that's how our feelings work._ So thinking she'll meet them soon Ishita takes her parent's leave. Both Parent's and Daughter were in tears.

.

.

.

As promised, Dushyant was waiting by the corner of Ishita's house lane to receive her. She had texted him a while ago that she is soon leaving. He knew her well to know that her soon doesn't count less than 20 mins. He have know her since forever now to tell her each and every habit. He even knows that she is going to need a lot of tissues once she enters the car. She is not going to stop crying and complaining about how much more she wanted to stay back, but she have no other option.

And as predicted a cab came to halt, just a few meters away from his car. A pissed Ishita exited the cab and banged the door loudly. She literally ripped out all her stuff from the car and threw it on the ground.  
"You won't talk to my parent's till the time I give you permission. And don't you even dare to talk them into signing any of those bullshit papers, varna muzse bura koi nahi hoga. Just remember I'm doing a favour on you by not ratting you out, don't get on my nerves. You get that?" she was now yelling at him. Dushyant didn't need any invitation to go and stop her from strangling the guy in front of her with bare hands. He just did it.

"Ishita calm down. Kya hua? Isnay tumhey pareshan kiya?" he asked her in the most calm voice.

"Nahi abhi tak tho sirf dimag kharab kiya hai isney mera but I'm telling you if he doesn't get his shit together I'm going to be his worst nightmare." She snarled at Deepak, who just gulped in fear.

"It's fine. Just calm down." Dushyant again said. "And ab tumhara kaam ho gaya hai. Tum nikal sakte ho" he said to Deepak. And Deepak wasted no time to get in the cab and leave asap.

Ishita then stromed towards Dusyants car and occupied passengers seat- leaving Dushyant behind to take care of her luggage.

He without saying a word placed all her stuff in the back seat and then joined her at the driver's seat. And as expected she was already using the tissues he laid on the dashboard for her. He just chucked to himself how much mood swings she goes through. Just minutes ago she was ready to rip off Deepak's neck and now she is crying her eyes out.

Soon the sob filled car got filled with her rants about anything and everything. And again Dushyant did the same thing he always do – be a patient listener and not interrupting even once.

.

.

.

"And then ham teeno zoo gaye, Jai was so happy to see all those animals. You should have seen his face, I swear. And then we went to dinner in a fancy restaurant. I can't just tell what was more lit, the lightings of the restaurant or Jai's face. He was so amused at all this. I felt too good to see him this happy!"

Aishwarya kept on ranting about how they – including her, Jai and Kavin, spent their weekend out making the most of it for Jai. While Ishita kept listening to her rant as she was unpacking her stuff from her small trip. Aishwarya was already finishing her third pack of chips as she kept rambling, caring less about the after effects.

' _I can always work-out an hour extra, right?'_ she thought.

"And then raat ko ham mere ghar pe gaye and had a movie marathon. Sab Disney movies dekhi kal raat ko. And then morning mai breakfast kar ke fir se long drive pe nikle. We crossed Bandra – Worli Sea Link and then drove around Marine drive. In all it was fun. I enjoyed it. And I can't thank Kv enough for it. It was such a nice gesture from his side to take us both out to get our minds off many stuff, he really is a gentleman." And there she started rambling about how decent Kavin is.

Ishita just rolled her eyes.

' _Ye kabhi chup hoti bhi hai? Ab tak tho inka day out ki katha suni, ab Kavin k naam ki mala jap rahi hai. God kaha phas gai mai!'_ she thought to herself.

"And –" Ishita cut her off by throwing a towel towards her.

"Ab bas bhi kar! Haa pata chal gaya tu Kv pe lattu hai. Ok?" Ishita smirked at her. Aishwarya was not sure if she was blushing or not, but she surely can't stop the smile that crawled up on her face. She wanted to deny whatever Ishita said but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Ishita kuch bhi bolti ho tum" Aishwarya said as she stuffed her mouth more with the chips, trying to distract herself. Ishita just laughed at her. Their small conversation was brought to halt as both their phones dinged at the same time, indicating a new message. They both checked their phones and then looked back at one other.

"Same message as mine I assume." Aishwarya said

"Seems like that." Ishita chucked. "So kal shyam ko Tasha k ghar, girl's night out!" she exclaimed, and later nodded excitedly.

.

.

.

Dushyant's parent's left early in the morning the next day. Blessing their children and so called daughter – in – law, they departed. And as decided Ishita joined back. The first day after her leave was normal, a case solved and ended with a report. She felt like this is the right place she belonged to, solving Murder cases.

Later that day as decided the girls gathered at Tasha's house for their night out. Like usual they had kicked Vivek out of the house to spend the night, so they can have full house to themselves.

They were in the front porch, enjoying their hot streaming noodles. It's like their tradition to have dinner on girl's night out in the porch, under the moon light and lots of talks.

"Kuch bhi keh Ishi it's really the most amazing feeling to have you back with us." Purvi said as she drank her soft drink.

"Really? Muze laga tum sab khush honge mere jaane se." Ishita said over dramatically, and sighed.

"Tu kabhi nahi sudhregi" shreya chuckled.

"Tho bata, how's married life?" Divya asked, and all eyes turned towards her. Ishita shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She did't knew what to do. She sure as hell didn't want to lie to them. She looked at Tasha for help and as expected she helped.

"Arey ye kaisa question hai Divya, of course It must be going good. Ab usey uski yaad mat dilao, she is already going to be away from her husband for long, I don't want you guys making her upset." Tasha said. And Aishwarya and Tarika instantly agreed. They both being the only others who knew about all this siyappa.

"Hey why not we put on some music and swing on the beat!" Aishwarya exclaimed trying to change the topic and she surely was successful.

Soon the whole lot of girl's were swinging on the blasting music having their time of life. They seemed to have no worry of the world.

But unknown to them someone was having some other plans. There was a gun pointed at one of the girls, he wasn't able to fix a proper aim as the girls kept moving constantly.

"Hey let's play passing the parcel." Ruhi said as she lowered the music, everyone instantly stopped on their spot.

"Nahi yaar, it won't be that fun." Kajal disagreed

"But it will be!" Ruhi exclaimed.

"Ok ok, don't argue. We will just stay out for a bit more and then, we can go in and play something, what say?" Tarika reasoned and all instantly agreed.

They went back to their eating and enjoying the music when they heard a bang followed by an ear piercing scream. The girls instantly froze as they scrambled around looking for what the exact matter is.

Seeing one of their dear friend lying in pool of her own blood made all of them _**speechless**_.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Clift hanger!  
I know I'm cruel with all the clift hangers, but this time I promise I'll be back soon with the next chapter. Till then I want you to guess who got 'shot' and what is going to happen next.**_

 _ **Also I want you guys to tell me how was this. I don't know I feel something is missing? Do let me know.**_

 _ **Take care. See you soon.**_

 _ **Keep smiling. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Love you all.**_


End file.
